Come Back and Haunt Me
by elliehigginbottom
Summary: "Yes, thank you. You've saved me from a load of embarrassment." Ginny answered, as she righted herself and turned around. The man's hands were still close, making sure she didn't topple again. Her eyes travelled up those hands to his arms, to familiar looking shoulders that held a very familiar looking face. The face of a phantom. "Harry?"
1. Sleeping Alone

Ginny gazed around the dimly lit ballroom. The music was loud; the entire venue was filled with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. One more late night. One more big budget party. She looked beautiful, she knew. She had been told so many times by the press, and those that wanted something from her.

"The prettiest member of the Holyhead Harpies team."

Tonight her long red hair was curled and placed in low side pony tail that cascaded over her shoulder, and she wore a plum one shoulder mini-dress that complimented her fair skin and well toned legs. She had turned many men's heads that evening, and the young 21 year old was bored.

This had been her 3rd extravagant party in two weeks. Sure she should be glad to wear beautiful clothes and rub shoulders with beautiful people, but after her first year on the team, she had figured out quick that along with fame comes monotony. Superficial witches and wizards concerning themselves with pure blood and old money.

Scanning the room, her eyes found Della, her team mate, wrapped around some good looking wizard on the dance floor. Ginny just chuckled to herself. This was no shocking behavior from her good friend. They both joined the team at the same time two years back, and stuck together, despite their very different personalities, and moral convictions.

As her eyes continued about the room she thought she saw a dark head of unkempt hair… No. She must be seeing things. It was getting late and she had already had a drink tonight.

She kept scanning until she found Eddie. It was no surprise to see him chatting with a few of his mates from his team. Of course he'd said he'd be right back with drinks and had been gone for over a half an hour. But that is why she enjoyed him so much. He was so good. Yes, the fact he was a gorgeous, blonde, professional quidditch player helped, but he might be the nicest guy on the planet. He never met a stranger and although he wasn't the brightest of men he was the most likable. Everyone enjoyed his company and it was often he would find himself being pulled into conversations. This was nothing new to her.

Knowing he would not return for a while, she made her way to the bar for her own drink. Heading that way, she thought about how long she needed to stay before she could gracefully bow out of the festivities and get back home to her apartment. She pushed her way through the crowds on the dance floor, where Della, taking a moment to extricate herself from tonight's pleasure came over to talk to Ginny.

"Isn't he beautiful?" the dark girl asked her red headed friend.

Ginny smiled, "He's just your type Del."

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight." She told Ginny, and with a mischievous grin added, "So you and Eddie can have the apartment all to yourselves, and finally get up to some no good!"

Ginny turned the color of her hair, and gave her friend a look. "Della! Give it a rest."

"Relax girlfriend. Let loose and have a little fun! It would do you some good." Della said, rolling her eyes at her prudish friend. Ginny just gave a weak smile and headed for the bar.

Della knew just how to make Ginny squirm. Have a little fun? All she had been doing this last year and a half was having a little fun. Playing quidditch, going to expensive parties and events, meeting handsome rich men, was of what all her time consisted. She'd be lying to say she hadn't enjoyed it, but she knew she needed something more substantial.

Reaching the bar she found herself growing more and more agitated. The dim lights of the room were a dark contrast to the crowded neon lit bar. Bar tenders were running back and forth trying to take and fill all the orders that were being given. Ginny stood there, feeling tired. She needed a drink.

She began to push her way through the dense crowd, and was quickly pressed back out. Again she tried, but in vain. It seemed as if a whole crowd of people were gathering around one person in the middle forming an obnoxious barrier around the bar.

Try as she might, there was no getting through. Ginny was growing even more frustrated, and marched straight into the thick of the chaos, bumping into more people than she liked. "Excuse me," was all she uttered towards the thronging faceless people. She was_ going_ to get a drink.

Ginny felt an elbow to her arm, and was shoved back and forth until she finally got sight of the bar. The buzz of chatter was so loud she almost couldn't hear herself think. Only a few more steps and she could finally order her drink.

With a step forward she suddenly collided too quickly with someone hard. She could feel herself losing footing, and she just knew that the press would take this moment to snap her picture and write some snarky story of 'the youngest Harpy was partying too hard.' When suddenly arms came around her from behind and steadied her.

"Are you alright Miss? This is my fault." The pair of hands asked concerned. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Yes, thank you. You've saved me from a load of embarrassment." Ginny answered, as she righted herself and turned around. The man's hands were still close, making sure she didn't topple again. Her eyes travelled up those hands to his arms, to familiar looking shoulders that held a very familiar looking face. The face of a phantom. "Harry?"

"Harry…Harry?" she spluttered as she lost her footing again, and stumbling into him. The crowd around the bar was buzzing, but it was if the whole world was spinning and only she and Harry were in focus.

He smiled, righted her again and responded in a nostalgic tone, "Ginny Weasely. I never expected to run into you here." Ginny looked up at him absolutely shocked. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year and a half, and here he was, standing before her.

Of course she'd thought about this moment, when they would inevitably cross paths again, dreamt of it even. What she would say, how she would act, and she always meant to be cool, composed and unaffected. Now having fallen into his arms twice and mumbled his name like a fool she mentally berated herself. She was a strong, independent woman and she was just fine! She did her best to shake off the shock and have a bit more composure.

Determined, she looked up at him to respond when he spoke for her. "You wanted a drink, didn't you? This is my fault, I've yet to get used to these crowds that seem to follow me. Here," and he turned to a bartender who gave Harry his full attention, which irked her "A firewhiskey for me and a andaloose sweet for the lady," he finished and turned back with the same confident smile he picked up on his travels.

…He remembered her favorite drink. Ginny didn't know what to think. This was all happening so fast. She hadn't seen Harry for a year and a half and that time was short and awkward, and before that a year had passed with little contact.

Harry was here, standing in front of her buying her a drink, looking just as handsome, if not more, than the day he left her. He spoke to her as if their history was just a sweet friendship. _'Ginny, you can do this. Ginny get a hold of yourself!_' she internally cheered.

She would show how fine she was. She began to speak when she was once more interrupted. "Ginny, this is really a surprise!" he told her in a tone on incredulity, handing her a purple drink, "I rarely ever see any of the Hogwarts mates at these types of things. You must come meet my friends!" and with that he had a hold of her arm was and guiding her through the crowd.

_Hogwarts mates!_ Since when was she just his Hogwarts mate?! Oh the time she'd wasted on this boy! Obviously he'd spent no time thinking of her. More than ever she was determined to show that Harry Potter, how little she concerned herself for him.

As they managed their way through the crowd she noticed just how many people stopped to look at him. Men wanted to be his friend and women wanted to be with him. She herself was thrown a few nasty looks from the witches who noticed his hand on her arm. So this is what it is like to be Harry Potter. Harry of course seemed oblivious to most of it.

The pair reached a group of five wizards and witches that were lounging at a booth in the corner. Ginny noticed how they were all very different. The three men and two women, sat casually talking, and sipping their drinks.

"Heyo, Harry! You've finally returned from the dead sea over there. I told you, you would cause a stir mate." Greeted a young man, with long wavy brown hair, a short beard, and a lovely smile.

"Yeah, you were right, Gabe. But I found myself a damsel in distress, so I had to come to her rescue." He answered and turned towards Ginny. They all turned and look towards Ginny, noticing her presence for the first time.

All eyes were on her, some seemed skeptical and others intrigued. _Composure, composure, composure._ She chanted in her head. _No blushing, no fumbling, confidence_. She gave them all a cool smile and a friendly, "Hello."

"Who's this Harry? She looks familiar." One of the witches asked. Ginny had noticed this girl first when they had approached, she had pink hair and a nose ring. Ginny was stopped short. She looked familiar to his friends? Did they know about her?

"Oh, I've got it now. You're a Harpy, aren't you?" the pink haired woman asked confidently. Ginny deflated from her speculating.

"Yes, you're correct. I'm Ginny Weasely. The keeper for the Holyhead Harpies." She told them. The entire crowd seemed to perk up at that bit of information.

"I knew it! That flaming red hair is a dead give away. The name's Edie Gosen. Excellent game on Wednesday, if I do say so myself. You've got a lot of guts. Big fan." The pink hair girl finished. Ginny smiled with pride. She did have a lot of fans, but it was always nice to hear that people were cheering for her and her team. She knew she had this Edie's approval.

"So Ginny, is this the first time you've met our Mr. Potter?" asked another young man who was sitting next to the empty space that Harry must've filled before he left them. She looked at him, and noticed a look in his eye that she couldn't place. He was tall, had floppy, brown curly hair that gave him a boyish look, and was very well dressed.

Ginny halted for a moment. How should she respond to that question? Before she had to the pink haired Edie piped up, "Don't be so daft. Look at that hair. She said her last name was Weasely! She's got to be Ron's younger sister." So they knew about Ron. Of course they did. Everyone knew about the Golden Trio. She felt like she was back in third year again. Completely invisible.

"Of course! I am daft." He replied in a mysterious apologetic tone. "So you and Harry were at school together?" Ginny noticed Harry shoot a look at his friend that was almost too quick to be spotted.

"Yes, Ron is my older brother, and yes, Harry and I were at Hogwarts together." Ginny answered, trying her best to pretend she didn't notice. This was absolutely awkward. Ginny just wanted to bolt to the door. A silence passed.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you." Ginny interjected through the quiet, "I really must be off though. Harry.." she started, as she backed away from her standing spot by the booth. She had no idea how to finish that thought."..this was nice." And with that turned and waved.

She barely heard the murmured farewells of the group seated around the booth. She did hear one of the guys say something about bringing more beautiful women like her back to the booth more often. Ginny gave herself a mental high five for wearing that dress tonight.

She waded her way back through the crowds and tried to put as much distance between herself and that booth. Her head was spinning. She had just talked to Harry. He had bought her a drink. She had met some of his new friends. She had survived it. She didn't burst into tears, she didn't tell him she dreamed of him nearly every night. She had remained as cool as she could be. Although she didn't have much time to speak, but no matter. Ginny slowed and straightened up. She was okay. A feeling close to pride swelled within her. She took a long swig of her drink, and a smile erupted on her face.

"Ginny?" and there he was again, never letting himself get too far from her thoughts. Ginny's eyes closed to the sound of his voice. When he said her name this time, he sounded more like the boy she knew. A deep exhale, and she turned around.

"Yes, Harry?' there they were again. Face to face. She screwed her smile on tight this time. He would not see her slip.

"I didn't get a chance to ask how you were. You bustled off so quick." He replied taking a step towards her. His voice was so sincere it was almost disarming. Almost.

"Yes, sorry. I have friends here too. But, I'm great Harry. Really, I am. Very busy. I train constantly. But I get to play quidditch for a living. How lucky can a girl get?" Ginny could hear herself rambling. She had said this so many times to her friends and concerned family. She was on autopilot.

"That's great Ginny. I'm happy that you're happy." He told her, as if relieved.

"I am happy." She reiterated maybe too firmly.

"Hey beautiful, I've been looking for you everywhere," came a warm voice from Ginny's right. Soft firm lips were pressed against her cheek. Never had she been more pleased with Eddie and his impeccable timing, than she was at this moment. This would show Harry how far removed she was from him.

Ginny snuck a glance toward Harry to see him stiffen at the sight of this display of affection. Satisfaction.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you a drink. I was caught up talking to a few of my team mates." Eddie apologized. She smiled up at him with a look of utter gratitude.

"It's alright Ed. I figured someone wanted your attention." She replied, running a hand up his arm.

"Here, a kitch-martini, your favorite." He said as he tried to hand her the pink drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a satisfied smirk roll across Harry's face.

"Oh, thanks, but I already have one." Ginny raised purple drink to show him, Harry was looking at them triumphantly. "But I'll need that one too," she added as she took another drink of her purple glass.

That was when Eddie suddenly noticed the man standing with Ginny. Eddie gestured a head nod to Ginny to introduce them.

"Oh yes, how rude of me!" she turned to Harry. "Harry this is Edward Westwick, the seeker and captain of the London Larkin's. He's leading his team all the way to the Quidditch Cup this year." She ended her speech with a kiss on Eddie's cheek. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Eddie, this is Harry Potter…the boy who lived." Ginny said flatly. Who could compete with that?

"Are you fooling?! You're Harry Potter?" Eddie exclaimed. Ginny just couldn't win tonight. Eddie stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"Wow what an honor it is to meet you. I remember reading about you in the papers. Really fantastic. So brave. I've been asking Ginny about you for months and she wouldn't say a word," Eddie rambled on.

Ginny could have died from mortification. Now her boyfriend had a crush on her ex. Harry raised an amused eyebrow at Ginny. There was nothing to say. She just smiled defeatedly in return.

Eddie was not finished, "I knew she must've known you pretty well, because her brother's your best mate, and you two were at Hogwarts together. And here you two are chatting on."

"Eddie." Ginny stopped him. "We should dance. Goodbye Harry." She gave a quick nod to Harry and grabbed Eddie's hand and ushered him away.

"Really great to meet you Harry, you must come to a game of ours…" Eddie continued to prattle as he was dragged away.

Ginny pulled him all the way to the dance floor, ignoring all of his invasive questions about Harry.

She downed her purple drink, and then downed the pink, letting the loud music drown out the memories. She just wanted to forget the last hour.

"Hey Ginny, I think I'm ready to go home. What do you say? Split a cab with me?" Eddie asked me as we finished dancing. He was looking at me with sweet concern. We had been out on the dance floor for a while now, and I had drank a few more of those pink drinks than I usually do. I slowed for a moment, realizing my head was spinning. I never act like this, but that boy comes back and I barely recognize myself.

I stumbled a bit, but caught myself. Shaking my head, I look up at Eddie sweetly, and nodded with a sleepy smile on my face. "Yes, Ed. I think I'm done for the night."

"Come on then tiger, let's get out of here." He smiles back, relieved it seemed. Eddie put a protective hand on my shoulder and led me through the crowd towards the entrance.

"Wait here, I'll get our cloaks." Eddie offered, and I just smiled once more. It felt nice to be out of the crowd. The cool air that breezed through the doors helped my head to stop swimming. Leaning against a pillar, I stood there breathing in deeply, taking the crisp Fall air all the way down to the bottoms of my lungs.

"There you are." a voice from behind me called. I turned towards Harry who had come from the crowd. Here we go again. "I hoped to catch you before you left."

"Harry." I stated with a plastic smile. The alcohol in my system giving me an ease I hadn't felt before. "We can't keep running into each other like this." I joked.

He gave me an easy smile. Damn that crooked grin! He swallowed my sarcasm with grace. "I was thinking…"

"How long have you been in town Harry?" I interrupted.

He gave me a look I couldn't quite read. "Just two days now. I came in to do some work at the Ministry." He finished in a friendly manner.

"That sounds really important… I'm sure you heard about the engagement?." I answered. My tone lightening, I could see his shoulders relax a bit.

"Of course. Ron owled me months ago, to talk to me about it, and then again the day it happened. About time, wouldn't you say?" he answered with a familiar smile. He almost looked like the boy I once knew.

"Too right," I replied. My eyes wandered toward the direction Eddie had gone to retrieve our cloaks. I didn't know if I wanted him to be returning, or to be held up.

"You look really stunning Gin." My eyes snapped back to Harry's. His look held an intensity that bore into me, and his jaw flexed. I'm sure my face showed every emotion I felt. Only he called me Gin, and he knew it. I never let anyone to use that nickname since he had left. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing. But I could play too.

Breathe. Keep it together.

I composed myself and record time and replied with a smile. "Me? Look at you Harry. How long has it been now?" I asked, raising an eye brow. My tone turning icy.

"A year and a half," he answered with no emotion.

"Yes, I dare say you are right. And I must admit, I can't believe how it happened, but I believe you've gotten taller?" I emphasized this by craning my neck to really look up at him. "You look like a man now Harry." I added with a rye smile. Knowing it would dig at him. And he really did. He had to be at least 6'1 now, which made him seem to tower over my 5'5 frame, even in heels. His face was more angular, with a hint of stubble growing on his cheeks and chin. His dark hair was still a mess, but kept in an almost sophisticated manner. I shouldn't have been noticing.

His intense look never changed, as he stood there, taking my scrutiny. His gaze was hard to bare, as his eyes never left mine.

"I am a man now Ginny." he said, moving toward me. This caused me to really crane my neck to keep his gaze. My breath hitched, as the space between us seemed to vanish.

"Harry! So good to see you again." Eddie's voice broke through the haze. Harry stopped short, a few feet away from me., and nearly transformed himself into what he had become over the past year.

"Ed, yes I wanted to say goodbye to an old friend." He smiled, as if nothing had just happened. Had something almost happened?

"Yes, Ed." I began, moving closer to him. "Harry was just saying goodbye." I said the last word with slight emphasis. Which caused Harry's eyes to flick to me.

"Well it was great to meet you mate!" Eddie said, shaking Harry's hand. Eddie really was too nice for his own good.

"Of course, and best luck for the rest of the season." Harry replied. I could tell by the way Eddie was looking at Harry, Eddie was sold.

"Thanks, if you're in town you should come watch a game. Tickets on me, as my personal guest. Come with Ginny." Eddie added still shaking Harry's hand.

Harry turned his eyes to me. "Maybe. That would be refreshing." He smiled. Making me cringe in frustration.

"Let's be off now." I interjected. And Eddie began to help me into my coat. Harry turned to leave with a nod. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"And Harry, if you're going to be in town for a short while. You must stop by the Burrow. You know Mum would be so pleased. The whole family really. They worry about you." With that I took Eddie's hand and headed out into the night. Leaving Harry standing there.

I laid in bed late into the early morning. My mind racing. Knowing I would have a hangover when I awoke, and big mess to sort through. When I did finally fall asleep, I dreamt of him. Again. A dream of the last time we saw each other.

BING! BING! BING!

My alarm goes off. I reach my arm out from under the covers and slam my hand down on the retched machine. 8:00 AM. Why I keep up this weekend routine, I don't know. Every Sunday morning for the last few months I had been going over to Hermione's (AKA Ron's) place, and we'd go on a long run through the park, near their apartment. Well Ron and I would run, and Hermione would ride her bike. Ron's idea, ironically. Helps him keep in shape for his job as an Auror, and me for quidditch season. It's also a great excuse to see them every week. But this week I wanted to crawl back under my covers and pretend that the world didn't exist.

I finally sat up in bed, my hair a mess, make up smeared across my face, and I see my dress in a pile on the floor. And no Eddie next to me. I couldn't do it. Not having seen Harry last night. And luckily Eddie never pushed the subject. He never even inquired. We'd gotten close once, but I stopped us.

I turn and put my feet on the floor. My head is throbbing. Standing, my head really starts to pulse. Ugh. I hate hangovers. Which is probably why I never really drink. It wasn't worth the next morning. Before I talk myself out of it, I throw on some training shorts, my old Gryffindor's jersey, my hair goes back in a long pony tail, and wash my face. I make the water ice cold in order to really wake me up. I dry my face off and look into the mirror.

What happened last night? I wonder if Hermione and Ron know if Harry is back in town?

…

Knock knock!

I knock their apartment door a half an hour later. I hear the quick light foot steps of Hermione. She opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning party animal!" she greets me. She gives me a look that tells me that I still look like a mess. I walk into her apartment I look down at myself and see I threw on Neon pink shorts and my old Gryffindor team jersey. I just shake my head.

"You have no idea what kind of night I had." I start. I couldn't wait to talk to someone about what happened. Hermione was the closest thing I had to a sister, and it seemed like she was the only person I could really open up to lately.

"I'm sure you and Eddie, had a great time last night." Hermione assured knowingly. I could tell she implied more. "We had a pretty exciting morning ourselves." she added. Gross. I didn't want to hear about her and my brother's sex life.

"No, it's not that, you will never believe me, but I ran into Harr…" I began, but then heard two masculine voices coming from the kitchen. And then Ron and Harry Potter entered the entry hall. "Harr…Henry Lowton." I finished my heart beating wildly.

Ron interjected excitedly. "Henry Lowton from the Bulgarian Team?"

"Yeah, I thought you would appreciate that." My eyes avert Harry's at all costs. "He seems nice. I mean, I'm not to sure because he was wrapped around Della most the night." I found myself rambling. Oh I am going to kiss Della for hooking up with a guy last night whose name began with H!

"Harry surprised us this morning!" Hermione exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Of course he did. I looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked so joyful, and so expectant that I should feel the same way. If only they knew.

"This is a surprise." I admit. Turning to Harry I add, "I see you took my advice about visiting the family."

"What's this about?" Ron asked, confused.

"I quite literally bumped into Ginny last night at the Gala." Harry stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well perfect! Harry is going to join us on our exercise this morning. Then we can all have a big breakfast and catch up." Hermione finished. She shot me a look as if to ask if I was ok. I just gave her an overwhelmed smile. She nodded.

"Right mate," Ron started in a teasing tone. "We like to do about 5 miles, so I hope your world traveling didn't make you go soft on us."

"I think I'll be able to manage," Harry replied with a smile and a shrug.

They all started to shuffle out the door, and I peaked a glance at myself in the hallway mirror. I really did look disheveled. My face was thankfully clean, but my hair was piled up on my head, with the same curls from the night before, and the pair of the burgundy shirt and neon pink shorts were quite an eyesore. Of all days, today would be the time I didn't check myself in my rush to get over here.

Harry passed behind me as I stared into the mirror. He suddenly stopped and caught my eye in the mirror. "I was wondering where my old jersey had gone." he said with an confident smirk, and continued out the door.

No.

I turned around and looked over my shoulder into the mirror. And there in gold lettering were WEASELY should have been was the backward POTTER..

How? How had I pulled out _his_ jersey this morning. I had forgotten I even had it. Now looking down it did seem rather large on me.

One more deep breath. I decided to just run. I wasn't going to think about the dark haired man with me. Just let this run work out my frustration.

The group was gathered on the corner where we usually start waiting for me. It was so surreal to walk towards them. It was a common scene from Hogwarts. I felt 13 again. Intimidated and small. But things had changed. I had changed. We had all grown up.

"Ready Ginny?" Ron asked, as I approached.

"Aren't I always?" I replied with my head held high and a genuine smile on my face. Ron shrugged with a look that said, she's right. I put my headphones in my ears and tuned out the world.

"Let's go." said Hermione from her bike, and we took off.

We began at a pretty nice pace. The three of them talking easily. I wasn't going to wait for them. I picked up my pace. A true training pace. They sped up with me but it wasn't long before Hermione fell back. I could tell they had stopped chatting and had to focus more on their breathing. A satisfied smile rolled across my face.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to Ron. He held up his hands to signal to slow down. I gave a quick shake of my head saying no. He shrugged at me and gestured back to Hermione behind us on her bike. Meaning he was going to slow down and run next to her. I just nodded in understanding. Ron gestured to Harry to go with him. But Harry just nodded toward me. Ron gave him a look that said something along the lines of suit yourself.

Harry and I continued on. I stared directly ahead, not letting my eyes wander over to to him. As much as I tried to ignore him, it felt almost as if heat was coming off of him, maybe some magnetic pull I had to fight to ignore. And I fought it. After a few minutes I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked over to Harry.

He opened his mouth to talk, but I just pointed to my headphones. I mouthed the word sorry, though not feeling very sorry, and pumped my legs even harder. He fell back behind me. I would show him. How I had been doing just fine without him. I had become a world famous, first string Quidditch player. And he could just eat my dust. After a minute or two. Something to my right caught my eye, and there he was. Keeping up. He just smiled at me, as if this pace was no trouble.

Frustration seeped through me. How is he perfect? How is he unaffected by our meeting? How can he act like nothing ever happened between us. My anger gave me a surge of energy and I sprinted ahead. We had less than one mile left in our loop that would leave us at Hermione's front stoop. Harry kept pace with me as I exited the park and was on the last city block.

I set my eyes straight ahead, full focus on the end. We ran, in an unspoken race. He would gain a foot or so ahead of me, then i would push past him. Back and forth it went like this till we reached the last few feet. We were almost to the stoop when out of nowhere a little boy on his tricycle pedaled right into my path.

I was so startled that I had to leap over the boy and his trike in order to keep myself from running into him. I landed with a wildly on my feet and looked back at the boy who barely noticed and continued down the street. When I looked to Hermione's porch, Harry was standing leaning against the side, giving a very polite clap.

"Impressive acrobatics," he commented, eyebrows raised. I stood there gasping for air. He barely looked out of breath. And the sweat that dripped from him looked…sexy. Life was not fair.

I just shook my head in complete shock from what had just happened.

"Great pace too. I barely get to keep that pace with my mates." He kept going. "Hey, you don't look so good, Gin. You're as white as a ghost." He said with a very concerned look.

"Don't call me…" I began, but couldn't finish, because I had to figure out why the sidewalk kept moving. I brought a hand to my head, trying to get myself to stop spinning. I felt my knees go weak, when his hands were on me before I could hit the ground.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you ok? Ginny can you hear me?" I heard Harry ask, but his concerned voice sounded distant and muffled.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said into the blackness. I could feel his arm sweep under my jello-like legs, as he completely lifted me into his arms. _No_. This was not supposed to happen. I was not a damsel in distress and _he_ did not need to save me.

My vision started to come back. "Harry, put me down I'm ok!" I slurred out.

"Ginny, can you hear me?" Harry all but shouted to my face.

"Yes I can hear you! Stop yelling. Put me down." I insisted, starting to struggle out of his arms.

"Not a chance, you were just completely limp in my arms 30 seconds ago!" Harry insisted, trying to restrain me. I managed to get my feet on the ground and I reached to the arm rail that ascended Hermione's porch.

"I just need to sit down." I muttered out sinking onto a porch stair, still feeling rather dizzy.

"Fine! But you're not getting up until your brother and Hermione get back." Harry all but ordered me.

"Great. Can't wait for him to get here and start bossing me around too." I replied sarcastically.

"Some things never change do they." He muttered under his breath, and raked a hard hand through his tousled hair. I just shut my eyes willing my head to stop spinning, praying Ron and Hermione weren't to far behind.

"Hey guys, you two were flying!" I heard Ron say after a while.

"Woah! What happened to Ginny?!" Hermione interjected.

"My guess, is she partied a little too hard last night, and pushed herself too much this morning." Harry answered, sounding miffed.

"I'm fine." I argued, with my eyes still shut, head leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm sure she usually passes out after her runs?" Harry asked.

"Ginny! You have got to pace yourself. What if Harry hadn't been here?" Ron asked. His annoyance evident.

"Then it would be no different than every other day!" I argued back shooting up out of my seated position. I could feel all the blood rush down to my feet. My vision went black again, and I could feel myself falling into someones strong arms.

I woke up in bed. Thank goodness this was all a dream! ...But the sheets felt different. And the bed was bigger than mine. I opened my eyes to find myself in Hermione's room. Her sunny yellow walls were a stark contrast to my mood.

"Hey, you're awake." Hermione's hushed voice called out.

"Yeah," I answered sitting up. "Merlin, how long have I been out?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"For a few hours. It's 2 o'clock now." She replied, and flipped on her lamp.

"It's so dark outside." I observed. It felt more like night time.

"Yeah, it stormed a bit while you were sleeping." She explained. "How are you feeling? I just made some tea for myself, here you have some." she insisted, handing me a mug. I took it gratefully.

"I'm a bit groggy, but I feel much better."

"Good, I was worried about you." she answered sweetly.

"How did I get in here?" I asked confused. I hoped my guess was wrong.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

I just shrug taking a sip of the tea, with a confused look. Hermione got up and came to sit on the bed with me. "Odd, you were awake there for just a while. But you were so out of it…. No matter, you should probably hear this from me." I braced myself for the worst.

"Don't tell me I got sick all over Harry or something." I asked mortified.

"No, nothing like that. But, when you fainted Harry caught you and carried you inside. This might be a bit hard to hear, but we got you into the living room, you sort of woke up. ...But you seemed really out of it. You looked up at Harry, and he looked really concerned about you. And you whispered something to Harry."

"Oh Merlin, what did I say?!" I moaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"I was wondering the same thing. I'm not sure, neither Ron nor I could hear. Sorry Ginny, I thought you ought to know. There is a bit more." Hermione added. "You rested your head on his shoulder, and said something like, you only see him in your dreams anymore. You really don't remember?"

"Please, just Avada Kadavra me now!" I said, falling back into the pillows. "Did Harry just drop me and run?"

"No, Harry wouldn't do that." defended Hermione. "He stood there holding, you. He seemed frozen in the spot. I actually had to break him out of his thoughts and lead him to my bedroom."

"Is he still here?" I asked looking up in panic, my voice dropping down to a whisper, as if might over hear.

"No, he left an hour or so ago. He had a meeting with some Ministry workers." she answered. That was a relief. I could tell she was trying to read my emotions. After a moment of silence Hermione finally asked, "So, how often do you dream about Harry?" I wanted to answer her. I felt like I was at my breaking point and had to tell someone.

"Almost every night." I answer defeatedly.

"How could you not tell me?" Hermione asked hurt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even myself. I had gotten so much better, and I really thought I was moving past it, but then he showed up again, and I start all over." the words come spilling out of me.

"Wait, do you mean yesterday, or…" she trails off, the thoughts ticking through her brain. She was the brightest witch in her year. "You mean two summers ago?" she asked shocked.

I nod my head.

"But you two barely spoke. When we all got together at the Burrow, it was like you didn't exist to each other. Although thinking back to it, that is a bit odd for two people who had been in love to completely ignore each other. I mean everyone thought you two were going to get…that's not the point." She seemed to come back from her thoughts. "Would you tell me what happened?" she asked reaching over and taking my hand.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially my brother."

"I promise, Ginny." Hermione answered. I could tell she was sincere.

"And you can't let it affect your relationship with Harry."

"I promise." she stated again.

"Alright. Do you remember that summer I had that internship at the Ministry?" I asked her. She nodded in confirmation.

"Well earlier that same day as the Burrow, Harry came to the Department of Defense to debrief with some Aurors. I hadn't seen him in a year before that, and the next thing I knew, he was standing there, and I was being introduced to him. Theodore Foghorn, my superior, had found out we went to Hogwarts together, although he did not know our personal history, made me his guide for the day. I was still so angry at him for severing contact with me, I barely spoke to him, and wouldn't look at him all day. It really irked him, which was my goal, and by the end of the day he pulled me into a file closet, and we…not that Hermione, I was at work!" I explained, because her eyes were as huge as saucers.

"Sorry, continue on." she said quickly.

"We had a had a huge row. He told me I was being petty and childish, and I told him that he was the one being childish, if he couldn't have the guts to face me and tell me he didn't care for me anymore. And I said that at least I didn't run half way across the world to hide from a girl. Oh we were so mad, we had both drawn our wands!" I added thinking back to the emotions of that day.

"Did he hex you?" Hermione asked, so captured with my story.

"No, but I almost hexed him. He had nothing to say after that, and I knew I was going to cry, so I just turned and left. I wanted nothing more than to skip dinner, but I knew it would be obvious why. So I went, avoided him like the plague, and slipped out early accounting for work the next morning."

"So that was the last time you saw him?" Hermione asked, almost understanding.

"No..." I replied looking at my lap. Hermione squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I got back to my little flat in London I'd kept that summer. It was storming that night, and about an hour after I arrived back there was a knock at the door."

"Harry." Hermione said, no questions about it.

"He was standing there in my door way, soaking wet. His face was so pained. I didn't want to care, Hermione, really! I wanted to yell at him, scream at him for how he'd hurt me. I even started to. I opened my mouth to tell him he was wasting his time, but before I could, his body was against mine. He had me pinned against my hallway wall. His breath was against my mouth, his hands on my face, running through my hair. 'I need you Gin.' was all he had to say, and I was 16 again."

"You two?" she asked, seeming to know the answer.

"Yes…I know it was foolish of me to think anything would change. But I didn't care that night. The next morning he left to travel the world." I finished.


	2. An Easy Invitation

Authors Note: Hello Readers. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has taken a chance on my story. Here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to keep at a pace of a new chapter every week and a half or so. We'll see if I can, I'm in grad school right now, and it's only going to get more hectic before it slows down!

Please read and review, I would love to hear feedback both positive and constructive (gently please!)

I have such affection for these two characters. Such a tragically beautiful romance. More romance and passion to come, but we must build our way there!

...

"I'm really glad you came today." Hermione said from the other side of the store aisle, as we perused through Flourish & Blotts for maroon and gold colored decorations for the wedding. Ron had insisted that they use Gryffindor theme for the wedding, much to Hermione's chagrin. They had almost come to blows, (a classic fight between the two) until they reached a compromise that more colors could be added to complement the theme. So that put us on a rainy Friday afternoon in Diagon Alley, scouring every store we could think of that held Hogwarts merchandise, or at the very least anything maroon or gold.

"Of course. First duty of a maid of honor has always been to ensure that the bride does not kill the groom before the wedding day." I replied with a smirk. To this she laughed and went back to filling her basket with all the maroon ribbon the shop had.

"Well I'm glad you weren't busy today. I really appreciate the help, now that your brother has decided he wants to actually be involved in the planning. You know if I didn't love him, I think I would hex him sometimes." Hermione said this with an affectionate smile. "We haven't seen much of you these past two weeks." she added with a sly look at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, well you have hexed him, if you recall, and Gwenog has been running us pretty hard, with the big match coming up." I answered, deflecting the obvious topic she wanted to talk about. "What do you think of adding feather's to the look? You know, they might look a bit like quills." I added picking up a few from a bin in front of me, hoping she would take the hint.

"Hmm, I actually really like that idea. Could you grab all the ones that actually resemble quills. None of those charmed to look like they came from some pygmy puff." she answered scrunching her nose at the neon green and orange feathers mixed in. "Fleur might have a good idea how to use them. For as...Fleurish as she can be, she certainly has a good eye for these occasions." Hermione relented. And I began picking out the beautiful white and gray speckled feathers.

A few minutes of silence passed as we continued to shop. I thought I was in the clear until I heard Hermione exhale deeply. "Alright Ginny, I'm just going to bring this up, and it will have to be uncomfortable. Because if I don't, I don't know who will. Are you okay now that Harry is back?" Hermione asked me as she crossed the aisle to stand by my side.

I took a long deep breath, closing my eyes. "Maybe? I've been doing my best to avoid running into him, so I could figure it out..." I answered truthfully. I could tell Hermione wanted to say something to comfort me. Before she could I continued on, "He had to go, we both know that. He was so haunted here. Always distracted with the thought that so many died for this cause, with Deatheaters and Voldemort followers still out there. And not to mention the press, never letting him breathe. Following him, watching his every move. He had to go... And two years ago I had resolved myself to that. Yes I was upset he left. And yes I was hurt to learn that I was the only one who didn't get owls from him. But I had moved on; let him go. I don't even think we would have argued that day if he would have just explained why he severed contact with me." I finished, feeling a bit lighter for having let it all out.

Hermione took a second to digest my words. Then replied, "Yes. It was hard on us all when he left. But if any of us have a right to be upset, it's you Ginny."

"Do I?" I asked, setting a crystal ball I hadn't realized I'd picked up, back on the shelf. My mind had been doing this over and over again for these last 2 weeks. Did Harry owe me anything?

"Looky here, Gabe. It seems we spotted ourselves our favorite Harpy." came a voice from behind us. I turned to see the Pink-haired Edie and the bearded Gabe from the night at the Gala. I shook myself out of my previous thoughts to produce a relatively believable smile.

"Hello there, Edie and ...Gabe, right?" I answered. Hermione shooting me a look of who are these people?

"That's right. What luck running into you again! We were talking about you for a while after you stopped by at the Gala. Of course we're all huge quidditch fans. Are you ready for your big match this weekend? Of course you are! Oi, who's this?" Edie finally finished, looking past me to where Hermione stood. Who looked just as much amused as she did confused.

"Oh yes, this is Hermione Granger. Good friends with Harry. She's marrying my brother, Ron." I answered. Edie's face seemed to explode in delight.

"This is our lucky day! Gabe, standing before us is one of the best quidditch player of our time, and the Hermione Granger in one little shop. England is by far the most interesting place we've been." she finished giving Gabe a clap on the back. She immediately took Hermione's hand shaking it continuing, "What an honor it is to meet you, Harry has told us so much about you! It's like we're already friends. And did Ginny say you are marrying Ron Weasley? Oh this is just so perfect! You all must come out with us tonight! Is Ron Weasley

here?" Edie asked, her eyes scanning the shop, more starstruck than ever.

Hermione just shot me an amused look. The Golden Trio had experienced people like this before, but nearly four years had past since the battle of Hogwarts, and the excitement had long since died down. "Um, no he's not, he was called into work this morning. It's nice to meet you too. You are friends of Harry's then?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh yes, forgive my manners. I'm Edie Gosen and this is Gabe. We met Harry a few months back in Portugal when he was on a case. We've all been travelling with him ever since." Edie explained. "And here's the man of the hour." She added, as Harry and his brown haired friend approached us.

"Harry, m'boy! We have found the gems of London right here in this shop." Gabe called over his shoulder as the two men made their way towards us.

"Indeed you did." Harry answered with an affectionate smile, looking right at Hermione... I shook off my misplaced disappointment and gave a smile and wink to Edie. She just grinned back at us.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted her as they reached the group. Harry immediately enveloped his old friend in a hug and a kiss to her cheek. Hermione was positively beaming. It struck me how deep their friendship truly is. No matter how many miles or years separated them, those three would always be able to pick right back up. No explanations needed.

He then turned to me, "Ginny, I haven't seen you in a while. I've been wondering if we were going to run into each other again," and as he said this, his right arm came around my shoulders and I was being pulled into him. He was hugging me.

I hadn't touched this boy in a year and a half, and suddenly I could smell him, and feel his hard body against the side of my own. "Hello Harry," I replied, confused. I decided to wrap one arm around his middle, trying to not be awkward in front of his friends. But then I feel his lips brush my forehead. For a split second I freeze.

This was how he always used to greet me before he left two and a half years ago, when we Harry and Ginny. Except then he would keep me tucked next to him, a lazy arm slung across my shoulders. No matter what the situation, he would always kept me close to his side. As possessive as it may have been, I used to thrill in it.

I feel him stiffen about me. His eyes shoot down to mine, seeming to realize his actions. Our eyes met and he looked just as surprised at his unintended muscle memory as I did. Immediately he removed his arm from my shoulders and turned away from me. His unease was obvious because he quickly asked the group, "What were you lot talking about before we showed up?"

"Well," began Edie. "I was just suggesting that these two and Ron join us at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. And Ginny here can bring a few of her Harpy mates. The Pub wouldn't know what hit them!" she finished with such excitement it was hard to not smile with her.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Harry stiffen at the idea. I looked at the newcomers and noticed the young man that had asked me how I knew Harry at the Gala, raise an eyebrow at Harry.

"Hm," the young man spoke. "Now that is an idea." He said in a tone that was hard to decipher.

Hermione was the first to truly address the notion, "Well, you know me Harry, I'm not one for late nights." Harry's body seemed to relax at the idea of her decline.

"What do you say Harpy?" the nameless man asked me directly. His gaze was somewhat challenging.

Harry quickly interjected, "Well Ginny probably has an early practice. Wanting to be ready for her big match and all, and I'm sure there are..."

"You know," I interrupted. "A night out sounds perfect. I know me and some of the girls would love a chance to let off some steam. I'm in." I answer with a confident smile, right back at the young man.

Hermione seemed to be encouraged by my affirmation, "Yes, us too. I know Ron would love to get a few drinks after work, and how often do we all get a chance to do this?"

"Terrific!" Edie cheered. "It's all settled then, we loons, the Golden Trio and the Holyhead Harpies are going to shake the Leaky Cauldron like they've never seen! I say we all go to Honeydukes and enjoy some of those chocolate frogs and fudge cakes Harry is always talking about,"

"Oh, that does sound good. I am famished!" Hermione agreed. "Here let me pay, and we can all head over." she added taking my basket out of my hand, and heading to the register.

"Actually," Harry interjected, and we all turned toward him. "I won't be able to join you lot at Honeydukes. That's why I came to find you. The department has called me in for a meeting. Probably the same reason they brought Ron in this morning, I suspect. But Ron and I will meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron when we're finished."

"Always working eh? Well I'll eat an extra chocolate frog for you mate." Gabe teased from over his shoulder. Harry just smiled in response. We all began moving towards the door.

I was immediately lost in thought. It could be interesting tonight. I was glad that Edie had suggested bringing a few of my teammates with me. Then at least I would never have to stand awkwardly alone. I should probably invite Eddy too. He has practice tonight, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming out for a bit after.

"Ginny," I heard my name, and pulled myself out of my thoughts to see Harry in front of me. He had turned back toward me from our path towards the door. I halted, wondering what was coming next. Looking past his shoulder, I saw that the rest of our group was already waiting outside the shop.

"Is there something you need Harry?" I asked, trying my best to sound neutral.

"Yes," He answered leaning his arm on the tall shop shelf, conveniently blocking my path. He wanted my attention alright. My eyes shot to his barricading arm, and then to him questioningly. "I wanted," he gestured with his free hand, "Well, I wanted to make sure you're feeling better, from the last time I saw you." he explained, his tone softening.

"Oh," I answered hearing the relief in my voice. My cheeks pinked, and I chuckled at the memory. Leaning my back against the same shelf, I tried to let myself feel at ease. How absolutely ridiculous that day had been!

Now was the time to show him that I was not affected. "Yes, I am. Thank you. I felt much better after I slept. I was actually able to practice the next day." I finished with a smile. We could be friends. We could be civil. And I could forgive him.

"Good." He affirmed with a somewhat relieved smile. He ran his free hand through his dark hair.

"And I believe I owe you a thank you." I continued. Might as well get this out of the way. He just looked at me curiously.

"For catching me...twice." I said, feeling slightly ashamed of having had given him such a hard time about it. "After I came around, Hermione told me that you carried me all the way to her room. That was really great of you. Especially after sprinting five miles. Gwenog I'm sure would like to extend her gratitude also. Can't have a first string Chaser with a head injury." I finished with a wink.

He shot me a crooked grin. It took me a second to remember to breathe. Regaining myself I smiled back in return.

"Gin," he said suddenly, breaking our first comfortable silence. His voice, quieter than before. I could feel him lean closer, my neck craning back to keep our eye contact. The smile dropped from my face. "You said something to me when I was carrying you to Hermione's room..."

"Yes," I interrupted, looking away from his piercing gaze. Apparently he hadn't forgotten like I'd hoped. I did not want this conversation going any farther. "Hermione told me about that too, and I should have made this clear earlier, but I don't remember any of it. And she said she didn't hear me either. The last thing I remember is passing out on the front step, and then waking up hours later." I finished with a shrug.

He listened, and nodded in understanding. "You told me..."

"Harry," I interjected, holding my hands up to signal him to stop. He looked at first as if he might protest, but seemed to think twice of it and shut his lips. I continued on, "I truly have no idea what I said to you. I was very tired and obviously not myself. I really think it's best if we just forget it." I finish hoping my explanation would placate his curiosity.

We stood there; eye to eye. My chin tipped up in what I hoped would look like unwavering confidence. I could tell he was trying to read me. Harry just shook his head; his gaze drifting down to his shoes. He seemed to think for a moment and then suddenly looked up. He had a hard, determined look on his face.

"What if I can't Gin?" was his reply. He brought his other hand up to rest against the shelf behind me. I was now trapped between his strong arms, with no route of escape. I quickly straightened up, hoping this would cause him to take a step backward, so I could have some space to breathe; to have a coherent thought.

He didn't.

His eyes seemed to bore into mine. The sudden close proximity, caused my breath to come rapid and short. What did he mean, he can't forget? I shook my head, trying to will myself to get a grip. Harry's hand came to my face, halting the movement. On their own accord tears sprung to my eyes, and I fought like hell to keep them from falling.

What does this bloody boy want from me?! I looked back at him, searching his eyes. His breath was now deep and ragged, and I gripped the shelf behind me with all I had, so my hands wouldn't do something I know I would later regret. Like reach for him. I shut my eyes and feel a lone tear escape down my cheek.

"Potter!" came a harsh voice from down the aisle. We both turn our heads towards the source, to see the young man Harry walked in with standing at the end of the aisle, with a very stern look on his face. Harry immediately moves to stand in front of me. Almost shielding me from this other man. I don't mind at all, and take the moment to wipe my tear-stained eyes.

"You should probably get to the Ministry, wouldn't you say?" he reminded Harry.

I move around Harry to see them facing off. My eyes, flicked back and forth between them. There seemed to be an understanding that I was completely unaware of between the two.

"Yes," Harry answered and turned to me and said almost hollowly, "Please enjoy the rest of the day. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it to the Pub tonight. Goodbye Ginny." and with that the two men turned and left. Leaving me standing there, just as confused as when I left the Gala.


	3. Crossed lines I shouldn't have Crossed

Author's Note: Heyo. Here is yet another chapter. A bit shorter. I know so many of you want a glimpse inside Harry's head. Here you go. The story will be going back and forth between the two points of view. This doesn't explain everything, but never fear, you will understand all in due time.

Like I said before, please read and review. Love the feedback (both positive and negative!)

...

**(Harry Potter)**

Alexander turned and walked briskly out of the shop. I followed, keeping pace with him the whole time. We exited out a side entrance, thankfully avoiding the group heading for dessert.

Ah! When did I become such a tosser? Scratch that I knew the exact moment. The moment those big brown eyes, came charging up to me in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was like everything I had ever desired came flying into my arms. Wanting_ me_ too._ Selfish bastard._

I just had Ginny up against a shelf in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. And the worst part of if was that being that close to her had felt absolutely _brilliant_. I hated myself a bit more than I already did. I hadn't meant for that to happen. I truly just wanted to make sure she was bleeding ok! A little brotherly concern. The type of brotherly concern that urged me to remind her that I was by no means her brother.

We continued until we reached an alley, when Alexander rounded on me, "What the bloody hell Potter?!"

"I know. Alright? Thanks for stopping me."

"_Thanks for stopping you?_ She's bleeding gorgeous Harry, but _Merlin_ you asked me to help you stay away from the girl, and if memory serves, the last two times you've seen her you carried her to bed, and had her pinned against a store shelf!" he added, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Alright, alright! You've made your point." I finish cutting him off. We stand on opposite sides of alley, Alexander staring me down.

"Harry, what were you going to do if I hadn't interrupted?" He asks, his volume calming down. I shot a look at him, hating my answer.

"I would've kissed her. Hard..._Dammit!_" I finished, kicking a garbage bin, causing the noise to rattle through the alley. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley. _Ginny Weasley_. I leaned my head against the cool brick. Breathe, breathe,_ breathe her out_. How could I keep my cool when battling evil wizards and remain level headed when escaping dark magic, but can't control myself when I get within twenty feet of her? "Thanks Alex, honestly." I finished looking up at him. My testosterone settling enough. I could feel the tension in my muscles lifting.

"Yeah mate. I hate to get in the middle of things, but you made me promise to help you keep away from her. I know you don't want to hurt her again." Alexander said, reassuring me that underneath my selfish desires I was still a decent human being.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I would do just about anything for that girl?" I ask him, pinching the bridge of my nose. I suddenly had an intense headache.

"I would, why don't you start by giving her some space...Come on. Let's get to the Ministry." Alexander said after a moment of silence. I gave him a nod, and we disapparate.

...

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked me after leaving the ministry. We were all there late into the evening. I kept debating on whether or not to bow out of this evenings events, but once the idea was pitched to Ron, there was no question. We were going. Ron's enthusiasm was rather infectious, and he kept mumbling something about no house elf rights chats tonight.

The three of us had disapparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley, and were headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. The Autumn night air was cool, and the street lamps lit the alley guiding us down the road. Since we had come straight from the Ministry none of us had changed. We were still in our dress cloaks. We all ditched our over cloaks, rolled up our sleeves, loosened our ties and unbuttoned our collars. Yes a tall drink was in order.

So this is how it felt to be an adult. I looked at the two men with me. I was a right lucky bastard. If this was adulthood, I could think of worse things than going to get a few drinks with my mates after a long days' work.

"Harry?" Ron said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Right, sorry. Certainly gives me a lot to think about." I answer, running a hand through my continually unruly hair.

"I think you should take it." Alexander said into the quiet night. I turned and looked at my friend. I had been curious as to what he thought about the idea. We had been traveling together for two years now and the idea of that coming to an end was odd to think about.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"You're a leader Harry." Alex answered, with a rueful smile. We all fall silent after that, continuing on to the other end of the Diagon Alley. Scrimgeour had called us all together for a particularly difficult case. After hours of strategy and planning Scrimgeour called me into his office and offered me a position over entire section of the department. The idea of coming back to Britain had always been at the back of my mind. Eventually one day. When I could live with myself again. When I had stopped dreaming of all those people who had lost their lives.

We reach the Leaky Cauldron, and stand there outside, staring in. The low rumble of voices and music playing beckon to us. I suddenly had a flash of when I came here back before my third year. The Leaky Cauldron always felt comforting, no matter how many odd witches or wizards frequented the place. With a big exhale I remembered the mess I had made earlier that day. "Ron?" I state staring straight ahead.

"Yeah mate?"

"Maybe don't mention that I was offered this position to anyone for a while." I add.

"So nothing to my mum or Ginny then?" He answers. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Exactly. And if I get anywhere close to your sister tonight..."

"I'll deck you."

"Thanks mate."

And with that we head in.


	4. The Pub

Author's Note: Hello again! So I have a quiz in the morning, but I couldn't keep away from this chapter. I've reread it a few times, but there might be a few mistakes because I was typing so fast (and I need to get to studying!)

A few things are explained, and more are not. Consider this rising action. Quite a bit takes place without much happening. I really see this chapter like a movie, with many different scenes. Please let me know what you think. Too much, not enough? (take a moment to write a quick line!)

...

"What do you mean you're_ not going_?!" came Della's voice from deep inside my closet.

It was 7:00 PM, and I was laying on my back, sprawled out across my bed staring up at the ceiling, pondering what had become of my life. Della had come into my room a few minutes before to ask my opinion on her dress. (Too short, to which she replied, "_Good_.") She was horrified to find that I was not dressed yet, and worse that I lying about in my pyjamas. She immediately started rummaging through my closet to find a suitable outfit. Which scared me.

"I just don't know if it's a good idea. " I answered heaving myself over onto my stomach. Della turned, and came to stand in the frame of the closet door, with a look of utter disbelief.

"You can't be serious. You, my dear have the chance every ditched girl dreams of. To flaunt your beautiful self in front of the man who broke your heart, at a bar where we both know many Harpy fans frequent. It's like I don't even know this girl in front of me! The Ginny Weasley I know, is fearless. Takes no prisoners on the field! Not get your arse of that bed, and squeeze into a dress that will make all the wizards drool!" she added by pulling me off my bed.

I let her yank me up to the full length mirror on my closet door. "Fair point," I agree as I reach the door. Some of my confidence returning. "But it's not as simple as trying to make an ex jealous. He's practically family, and when I get around him…I just lose it, you know?" I admit, looking at my sorry reflection in the mirror.

Della returns a sympathetic look, "I do, really. So this is the best opportunity for you to figure it out. Go. Be amazing, and vibrant, dance with strangers, make Eddy and Harry eat their hearts out. We are women, you know. We do have all the power." she finished with a wink. I cracked a smile.

"Alright Del, do you worst."

...

An hour and a half later we were making our way to the Leaky Cauldron. Della had really pulled a miracle. She picked out a long sleeve navy mini dress. It had a higher neckline in the front, but the back dipped down to show off a bit of my back. She paired it with orange necklace and a nice set of heels. She kept my hair wild from all the lying around that afternoon, and pulled the front strands out of my face, fastening them back with broom shaped pins. I felt good, and I was going to feel that way all night.

Two of my teammates Greta and Bex came along. So the five of us, Hermione included, bustle down Diagon Alley, all of us with different expectations on what the night would bring.

...

Edie and Gabe are already there when we arrive, and in full swing. The moment we enter The Leaky Cauldron, Edie somehow gets the ENTIRE pub to sing the Holyhead Harpy Fight Song, and before we know what's happening me and my three teammates are being lifted onto stranger's shoulders and paraded about the pub!

Edie certainly knew how to influence a crowd. When we were finally set down I was gasping from laughing so hard.

"London pubs are by far my favorite thing about Britain! Come on then, the first round of butterbeers is on me." Edie said to us all and we headed to the bar. Drinks in hand we all fell into conversation. We had fans coming up to us periodically wishing us luck on our big match this Sunday. So far the night was going perfectly.

"Oh good, you boys finally made it." I hear Hermione say over my shoulder a while later. I stiffen. I had almost forgotten they were coming. Steeling myself, I turn toward the group. The boys stand together, all looking very dashing and important in their dress robes. My eyes reflexively go to Harry, wondering how the night would be after our encounter in Flourish and Blotts. I catch his eyes raking over my body, his face showing...appreciation. A blush creeps up my neck. His gaze snaps up to mine, eyes are dark and full of...

"Hey Ginny, why don't come with me to get some drinks" Ron greets me quickly, taking a step between Harry and I.

"What?' I mumble confused. Words were somewhat hard at the moment.

"This way," Ron instructs, steering me toward the bar. My feet are moving, but I swear I am still stuck to the spot in front of Harry. I chance a glance back over my shoulder, to see Harry's friend pulling him in the opposite direction.

...

As the night wore on, it was obvious Harry was trying to avoid me. On numerous occasions, I would join a group of our friends who were chatting to have Harry suddenly excuse himself. Sometimes he would just leave, right before I approached. Dammit it was frustrating.

One minute he has me trapped between his arms and the next it was like I didn't exist. And if he wasn't excusing himself from my presence, he was chatting up some different tart by the bar! I tried not to pay attention, but it was like they were trying to be in my line of sight!

I tried to stay out of his way, but then the girls he was chatting up were suddenly everywhere. I swear they were purposely trying to run into me. All with some catty remark like, "_Watch it Harpy_!" or, "_Do you think this floor is only for you to walk on?!"_ I tried to keep my cool, until I was quite intentionally, tripped on the way to the loo! A fell into this random bloke, who had the decency to catch me (and the indecency to try and feel me up as he righted me.)

"Do you have a problem with me?" I turned on the crazy witch, who was surrounded by her equally horrible friends. They were all sneering at me.

"Hm, Ginny Weasley. Not so graceful off your broom are you? And it looks like you're throwing yourself at another bloke who's not interested in you?" she asks, causing the gang of witches to cackle viciously. I could feel my blood boil! Now this is something I get from my mother.

"You tripped me into him!" I said starting toward her, my hand flying to my wand. All of the girls leaned back, their eyes showing their unease. I halted a few feet away, taking a breath. Losing my temper two days before a match tended to get me into trouble, and I was not going to be sitting out this next match because of these wenches.

Putting my wand down, I straighten up. "Now girls, green is never a good shade on a lady." I reply with a devious smile on my face. With that I turn on my heels, heading for the door. I needed a bit of fresh air.

As I pushed through the door, couldn't help but laugh as I heard them all shriek, suddenly realizing all of their hair was a sickening shade of puce green.

...

"Here you are." I hear someone say over my shoulder. I turn my head to see Edie walking towards me. I had been out here for a while now.

"It was just getting a bit stuffy in there, don't you think?" I say to her from my spot on the bench, just outside the pub. "And I must admit, I don't think I was the most popular girl in the pub." I add.

Edie lets out a laugh, and plants herself next to me on the bench. She hands me a butterbeer and sips on her own. "I think you could use one of these." was her only explanation.

"Yes, I think you're right." I agree, taking a long drink. "Cheers." we clank glasses and giggle in the darkness.

"Don't let those witches get to you. They're just jealous." Edie tells me.

"Jealous? Oh what? The fact that I'm a quidditch player? Half of the Harpy's are in there, and from where I sit, I am the only one who has taken refuge." I finish laughing incredulously. This was not my first time dealing with fans of other teams, or getting a comment thrown at me because of a bad game, but the claws were out tonight, like I'd never experienced.

"Oh, believe me when I tell you, Quidditch has nothing to do with it." She assures me. I just give her a confused look from over the top of my mug. "It has everything to do with a certain Raven haired man, with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." she finishes looking straight ahead, taking another sip of her drink. I snort out a laugh spraying some butterbeer in the process.

"Somehow I highly doubt that. Harry has not said one word to me tonight." I reply, still laughing at the notion.

"Oh you think so? Maybe those girls are annoyed because they finally get the rare chance to flirt with the Harry Potter, but all the while he keeps shooting glances over at the pretty redhead." She finishes, by raising a challenging brow.

I suddenly choke on the butterbeer I was drinking, sending me into a coughing fit. I don't know why drinking became such a confusing task for me in that moment. I finally regain my breath answering. "I really don't think that's true."

"Of course you don't. You're much too pretty to concern yourself with boys. Gabe and I actually played a new game called 'take a drink every time Harry looks at Ginny' so I apologize if I'm a bit more tipsy than I planned to be. You should have avoided all that bloke by the loo. Got through an entire firewhiskey in those 5 minutes alone." she replies giggling.

I didn't know what to think. Harry had been such a mystery since he'd returned. One minute we're friendly and almost distant, but then this afternoon at Flourish and Blotts had been absolutely mind boggling.

"You must be one special girl, to take so much of his attention. I've never seen him act this way before." Edie tells me with a slap to my knee, and gets up and heads back in. Leaving me to sit there, and stare off into the night.

...

Fifteen minutes later I decide I should head in. It was rather chilly, and I was going to have to stay here at least til Ed showed up. Standing at the entrance I scan the crowded room, debating on what to do. Della and the girls were dancing with Gabe and Edie. Harry was chatting with the girl who had almost tripped me by the bar. (Her hair was back to its original mousy brown.) I roll my eyes looking for a different option. Then I spot the man that is always with Harry. Alex I think. He was sitting at the bar by himself. I think it was time that I met this man. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I head in his direction.

"Alex, right?" I ask. The floppy-haired young man drained his firewhiskey and turned my direction. He sat there in excellently cut charcoal slacks and a fitted navy button up, fixed at the neck with a black tie. There was something about him that was extremely likable. Which immediately put me on my guard.

"Indeed I am. I'm sorry we never got a formal introduction." He answered me with a look in his eyes, as if he'd been expecting this conversation.

"Ginny Weasley," we say simultaneously, as we shake hands. I just nod my head in affirmation. From his grip and the lazy look in his eyes, I gather that had not been his first firewhiskey of the evening.

"Well Harpy, please take a seat." was his friendly reply, gesturing to the barstool next to him. I couldn't help but feeling that this was a bad idea, but decided to sit anyway. "What are you drinking?" he asked, gesturing to the bartender.

"Uh, I'll just take a butterbeer. Thanks." I answer, and he orders my drink.

With my beer in hand, and his fresh glass of firewhiskey, Alex seems to get a bit more comfortable. He sits up straighter and turns his frame towards me. "What can I do for you Harpy?" He asks with a boyish grin, as if he already knew what I wanted.

"Well you've already bought me a drink, so how about telling me how you and Harry met?" I see his face turn to a smile while he took a sip of his whiskey. Something about this Alex made me uneasy. He knew Harry now, and I only knew his past. Maybe it was jealousy.

"Well, to make a long story quick, I had been doing some work for the Auror Department in France about two years ago, and then one day the powers that be tell me I'm going to be working with some bloke from Hogwarts, which believe me I was not too keen on. More of a lone wolf myself, you see. And then lo and behold, the Chosen One walks through my doors. I must admit, I didn't like the bloke at all the for the first few weeks, that is until he saved my life. And how can you not like someone who has saved your life? So I gave up and we've been mates ever since." He finished by downing the rest of his glass. I took a moment to digest his story. They had been friends for a while now. "So Harpy, tell me how you two met?"

"Well...much the same, except I liked him all the while." I finished with a nonchalant shrug. He gave me an amused nod. Seeming to understand the truth to my words.

"That boy sure has a bad habit of coming to the rescue doesn't he?" He added, which made me chuckle.

"You know Harpy, you're very beautiful. And you look very nice tonight." He said giving a meaning to his word I did not want to acknowledge. My mouth dropped open in shock. Was Alex hitting on me? "Now tell me, who's it for?" He finished leaning in towards me, his eyes flicking over to whom I could guess was Harry. Now I knew what he was trying to do.

Appalled and frustrated I stood up from my seat, and had a mind to dump my orange drink down his very expensive shirt. "It's actually for me. And the name's Ginny." I shot back hotly, turning to leave.

"Oh Harpy, don't be cross. I knew exactly who you were the moment Harry brought you to our table that night at the Gala." He answered with an air of confidence. This caused me to stop. I turned back to him, utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry doesn't share much about his personal life with many of us. But Harry and I, well after you save a guys life I guess you feel a bit connected, and one night, after a particularly dangerous mission, he told me about this girl. Beautiful, redhaired, a real spitfire, someone who he should probably stay away from. You certainly meet all the criteria. And the first night we go out in London, you show up on his arm." he finishes tipping his glass at me.

I listen intently, my heart racing. So Harry hadn't forgotten about me. "Wait a second, do not be mistaken, he had his hand on my arm, not the other way around." I protest. It is very important this distinction be made. Alex just smirks in response.

"Hey Ginny," I hear my name called through the crowd. I see Ron at the edge, with a rather tipsy Hermione. She has one arm across his shoulders, and I could bet that if Ron let her go she would be on the floor.

"You should go Harpy. Maybe forget I told you this. I know I will by morning." Alex tells me. I look at him one last time. He seems...sad?

"Why did you tell me this?" I ask.

"Well times are changing. Maybe I'm a romantic, and maybe I believe in second chances," was his cryptic reply.

I hear Ron call my name again. I want to stay and ask Alex to explain himself, but with a look over at Ron and Hermione I can see they don't have time to wait. I give Alex a parting nod and make my way over to my family.

"I think it's time we call it a night." Ron told me as I approached, gesturing towards Hermione.

"Oh Ronald, is just being protective. We've had such a splendid time!" she added loudly. Throwing her arm in the air. I couldn't help but chuckle. I don't believe I had ever seen Hermione drunk. And from the looks of it Ron hadn't either.

"Right. Well we'll see you Sunday night after the game at the Burrow then?" Ron asked me as he tried to get Hermione to stop shaking everyone's hand that passed.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Boggs." Hermione said to a very confused looking Wizard who had only wanted to go to the loo. "It's such a shame Harry might not be able to make it." Hermione told us off handedly.

"What's that?" I ask knowing exactly what meant. I already can feel my anger growing.

"Yeah, He said he thinks he might be busy." Hermione added, as Ron threw her over his shoulder in an attempt to silence her. Hermione squealed with laughter.

"It's really time for us to leave. And Harry's a busy bloke." Ron said turning.

"On a Sunday night?" I ask him skeptically.

"Look Ginny," he answers, swinging back towards me, causing Hermione to really shriek. "We all want him there. But he's got to make his own decisions." Ron finished, giving me a look saying leave it.

"Bye Ginny!" Hermione yelled to me as Ron carried her away.

They left the pub, Hermione still introducing herself to unsuspecting wizards from her place over Ron's shoulder.

Oh! Of course Harry would play the martyr! I knew he was going to avoid The Burrow because I would be there. Now I was going to be responsible for him secluding himself. We'll see about that! I search the pub finding him sitting alone in a booth. I was going to march straight over there, and tell that boy to grow up!

Edging the crowd, I head in his direction. Harry never even looks at me as I approach. He was really taking this avoiding thing a bit too far. Finally reaching his secluded spot, I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but then I notice his eyes are intently fixed on the table. Not the table, but on his hand...his right hand. The hand with words scarred in for the world to see, a constant reminder. My anger disintegrates.

Without thinking about it, I lay my hand on top of his, like I had done many times before when he got like this. He must be really concentrating, because when I break his concentration it seems to take him a minute to register his surroundings.

"Hey Har." I say quietly.

"Ginny...I didn't even notice you come up. I was..." Harry says quickly, as if embarrassed.

"I know Harry." and I did. "Are you okay?" I ask, taking a seat opposite him in the booth. He doesn't answer right away, and just looks at our hands on the table between us. I sit there worried. He had a tendency to think too far. Relive things that should be long forgotten. There is a sudden crackle of electricity as I suddenly feel his thumb grazing my palm.

"Yes. I am," He says firmly, as if trying to convince himself, and immediately pulls his hand out from underneath mine. "I can just get..."

"Lost. I know." I finish for him.

He just gives me a sad smile and says, "You do, don't you?" We sit there in silence for a moment. A quiet truce. Remembering.

After a few seconds, I recall why I came over here in the first place. Although I cannot muster up the fury I had once held.

"So what's this I hear about you not coming to the Burrow after the game Sunday?" I ask leaning back, getting comfortable. No matter the subject matter, sitting down after a long night in heels felt spectacular.

"Oh I've got some work to get done." he says dismissing the idea.

"Calling that bluff now." I say, leaning my arms forward on the table, staring him down. He shoots me a look across the booth. I just give him a triumphant smile.

Beat, he grabs his drink off the table, "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this" He says, into the glass. Finishing with a long drag.

"I see what this is," I answer, noticing his nervous glance at me. "Not a Harpy's fan then? Planning on wallowing in your sorrow after of our inevitable victory?" I finish, taking the drink from his hands, taking a sip. His mouth turns to a grin, and his shoulders shake with laughter. A true Harry laugh, escapes his lips. A sound I haven't heard in years.

"That's it Gin. You've got me. I'll be too sad." He nods, with an amused smile.

"I figured as much." I retort, glancing out toward the crowded pub. Turning back to the boy across the table I try one more time. "So you're really not going to come, even though it's family tradition? Andromeda is going to be bringing Teddy." I add hoping that will entice him. Has Harry even gone to see his Godson since he's been back?

He runs a hand over his face, and I can hear his palm scratch over the stubble of his cheeks. I suddenly wonder what that stubble would feel like scratching across my cheek as his lips... Wait, what did I just ask him?

"I just don't know if that would be a good idea. I should probably keep..."

Oh, that's right. "Harry Potter if you end that sentence in a way that implies that you're sparing me, protecting me or making decisions for me, I WILL remind you how terrific my bat bogey hex is." I warned, crossing my arms.

"Ginny they are your family." He countered, leaning in towards me.

"They're yours too! You've been considered a part of this family since the end of your 2nd year..." I see Harry's jaw flex at the implication of those words. "Do you really think I'm going to keep you from them?" I ask, feeling myself turning red from the memory I had thrown at him. Suddenly my lap is very interesting.

"I'm sorry Gin."

I look up. The look he's giving me nails me to my spot. His eyes are a haze of green, and remorse, and sincerity. He opens his mouth to say something else, and I feel myself lean in to hear.

"Hey you two!"

Eddy. He slides next to me and I scoot over to make room for him. I quickly brush a hand across my cheeks willing my blush to go away. He really has impeccable timing.

Eddy quickly gets comfortable in the booth, with one arm around me and the other holding a butterbeer. It's obvious he just came from practice because he's wearing his Larkin's Jumper and his hair's still wet from the showers. He looked so handsome, and I wished I cared at the moment.

"Hey Ed." Harry greeted, shaking his hand. I glanced at Harry, who was surprisingly having a hard time keeping his tone controlled. Eddy did not seem to notice.

"Sorry I'm late Ginny. We had some new plays to work on." Eddy apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I figured something along those lines. Ron and Hermione left a while ago. Harry and I were just chatting." I told him, and I felt like I was trying to convince myself. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So Harry," Eddy started, and Harry perked up. " Now that we're here, sharing drinks I have a few questions." I could see Harry start. "Tell me, what Ginny was like back at school. Was she always this beautiful?" The blush that I had worked so hard to fight, flew back.

"Yes she was," was Harry's reply. "Took everyone a few years to notice, but it seemed like every bloke in school figured it out at the same time." Harry did not glance at me once.

"Eddy, as flattering as this is, I don't think it is a very interesting topic. Why don't we talk about something else." I plead, picking at the lint on the front of his jumper.

"Oh I think it's fascinating," Eddy replied. "Now tell me, was she a real heartbreaker?" He continues. Merlin, kill me now!

"You might say that." Harry replied in hard tone, throwing back the rest of his drink.

"Ha! I knew it! Can you believe I had to ask this girl out 5 times before she said yes?!" Eddy told Harry.

"That so?" Harry questioned, his tone intrigued. I bury my face in my hands, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. I'm sure Harry could guess why I had been so reluctant. "Eddy, I think Harry's had enough of your questions for one night." I say, having to restrain my own hands from covering his mouth.

"Okay, I see I'm embarrassing you." He resolved, giving me a squeeze to my shoulders. And yet he continued, "Just one more I promise! Okay Harry, this might be a better question for Ron, but who were the guys that she dated? Has she always been into blondes?" He asks with a wink.

I freeze. Well it was nice having a boyfriend while it lasted. I bring my hand to my mouth and look at Harry. He catches my eyes, and we both feel it. Caught. Why were we even discussing my past? Oh yes, because this is my life, that's why. Why had I not just told Eddy that I had dated Harry? Everyone has exes. I was only trying to leave my past behind, and move forward. But now it looks like I had been hiding it from him! Was there something to hide?

I see Harry reluctantly open his mouth to answer.

"Harry Potter." I blurt out. He might as well hear it from me. "If you must know Eddy," I say to the table, refusing to look up at either man seated at the booth. "Harry and I dated when we were at Hogwarts, and then for a while after that."

"Wait...you two?" Eddy asks. I can almost hear the wheels turning in his head. Ed's usual smile turns into a hard line. "Ginny, was he...?"

"Yes." I answer quickly, cutting him off. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was important. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought you two would meet. I should've just told you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry. Now if there are any other personal details you would like to know about my past, I'm sure Harry can fill you in." and with that, shoes in hand, I climb onto the table, and bail.

...

I sit there as Ginny rattles off our romantic history. I feel like a man at a mark, waiting for someone to pull the trigger. But then Ginny turned it on herself. With every word I want to reach over and box Eddy for putting her in this situation. But then I realize, if it hadn't been for me there would be nothing to tell.

The only solace I take is that this trainwreck of a conversation is not my doing. With no idea how we are going to recover this from this uncomfortable turn, I want to do something; to protect her from this. Eddy is looking angrier by the sentence.

I am too the point of cutting her off and taking her out of here, when Ginny is suddenly on the table, and all I can see her long bare legs and feet as she leaps off to the ground. In a flash she disappears into the crowd, shoes in hand. Eddy and I left behind to stare at her retreating red hair. I immediately get up to go after her, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"This is my job." Eddy tells me, looking annoyed that I even got up.

"I shrug off his shoulder and counter, "I think you've done enough." Standing to my full height, staring the boy down.

"Same could be said for you." He counters. I can feel my blood rushing in my ears. I needed to calm down fast, or I might do something I may later regret...might. I hear his words in my head. He was right. I was just as much responsible for this as he was.

"I should go." Eddy tells me.

"Right...because you are her boyfriend." I remind myself, sitting back down. He goes, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my empty firewhiskey glass.

...

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!" I hear the pounding of Eddy's trainers behind me as I stalk down the alley. I quickly wipe away my embarrassed tears. This is an absolute nightmare! I had been right all along, I should have just stayed home! Eddy catches up to me quickly, turning me around by my shoulders.

"What? What do you want Eddy? Want to know about my first kiss, maybe my first crush, when I lost my virginity?!" I shout at him, shrugging out of his grip and continuing down the alley.

"Whoa there tiger." He replies, grabbing my upper arm and spinning me back to him. He looks at me, waiting for me to calm down. I knew I couldn't break his grip on my arm. I stand there staring off into the night, refusing to look him in the eye. He talks to me anway. "I'm sorry, alright. I was being a git. It just took me by surprise."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" I plead, leaning my forehead on his hard chest. This whole day had become such a mess. I feel his arms come around me and hold me gently against him.

It was a moment before he spoke again, "I just got a bit...jealous. I mean the man is the Chosen One." He gives off an overwhelmed chuckle. "So he really did a number on you didn't he?" I just nod into his shirt. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me back so he can see my face.

"You know I could go back in there and rough him up a bit. Might be able to get a good punch or two in before he kills me." He offers with a crooked grin. I muster a smile back at him and shake my head.

"Ed," I start. "I am so sorry you found out this way. I should have told you. That night at the Gala was the first time I'd seen him in a year and a half. I was just confused. I_ am_ confused._ I didn't want it to be a big deal_."

"But Harry Potter is _always a big deal_." he replies. I just nod in frustrated agreement.


	5. Dead and Born and Grown

Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Here you go! A big breakthrough. I hope you like it. These characters are really hard to control. They just do as they please, and I am merely the fingers to the keys.

I am dedicating this chapter to Aretee to keeps encouraging me to continue on! You're awesome!

I have a crazy week at school coming up, so it might be a while before I get to update again. I hope this can tide you over. Please forgive all of my spelling/grammar errors. I wanted to get this posted tonight so I can have the week to study. I

Please read and review.

...

"Colors fade away,

as the things that were aren't here today.

But it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

I'll meet you where we were before"

Dead and Born and Grown - The Staves

The game had been brilliant! I'd forgotten how much I'd missed going to Quidditch matches. Ginny flew like she was part of her broom. Holyhead Harpies taking on the Austrian Horntails, an all male team, their oldest rivals. The teams stayed neck in neck for most of the match. Bludgers smashing through the air, both teams looked ragged. At the game's climax, we noticed Ginny gestured to Bex the Harpy's Seeker, and almost simultaneously Ginny scored the last goal only seconds before Bex caught the snitch, sealing their victory. The stands went mad, all cheering and chanting! From our booth, filled entirely of Weasleys, we celebrated with the best of them. I heard, "That's my sister!" and "Our little girl!" As I looked around, it felt like home.

I was pulled into a crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh wasn't she brilliant Harry!" She asked, with tears pricking her eyes.

"She was fantastic! Always was one of the best on the Gryffindor Team." I returned.

"And you are coming back to the Burrow? It would be so nice to have the entire family there." She asked sweetly, giving me a squeeze. That settled it.

"Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I promised, hoping making one Weasley woman happy wouldn't upset another. She beamed at this and headed back to Arthur.

"Oh, and Harry." she added over her shoulder. "We have plenty of extra razors, since you misplaced yours." I smirked, running a hand over my cheeks and chin. Mrs. Weasley did have a knack for getting her way.

...

The Burrow was roaring full of life by the time I'd arrived. Bill and Fleur had come in for the game bringing their one year old daughter Victoire. The newlyweds George and Angelina were causing quite a stir, reenacting the most exciting moments of the game in the kitchen, much to Percy's annoyance. Although I did see him crack a smile, when they tossed him the bowl that they had used for a quaffle, letting him make the final score. Ron (who looked miserable) and Hermione were in deep wedding discussion with Molly, and Arthur sat in his easy chair next to the fire.

As I made my way through the kitchen, dodging the quidditch game, into the living room, the best sight I had seen in awhile greeted me.

"Haiwy! Haiwy!" The turquoised hair three year old, hopped off of Arthur's lap, and came bounding up to me. I immediately scooped the tiny boy up into my arms and hug him to me. My Teddy. He smelled so young and new.

"Hey there Ted." I whispered into his soft turquoise hair, as his little arms lock themselves around my neck. It had been too long since I held my Godson. Teddy lives with his Grandmother Andromeda, who takes such good care of him. But being parted from this little guy, was one of the hardest points to bare.

"Did you like your boat?" I asked Teddy, who would not loosen his grip. I had sent him an Sailing ship from India, when I was there working. I had charmed it to be the perfect size, to play with in the bathtub. He just nodded into my shoulder.

I looked up at Arthur, who quickly flicked a finger under his eye, and smiled back, "Looks like you've got a permanent fixture there." I chuckled, and grabbed Teddy's feet and pulled them up and away from me. Teddy just held tight until he was completely upside down. He squealed in laughter. Arthur gave me a wink.

There was a sudden roar of noise from the kitchen.

"Ah, it seems like our conquering hero is home." Arthur informed me amusedly. He gets up from his chair and heads to the kitchen and I follow suit. The scene we came upon was absolute madness! Bill and George had Ginny on their shoulders, and Ron had conjured confetti to rain down from the ceiling. Everyone was cheering and whooping, as her brothers paraded her around the kitchen.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She turned in my direction and I felt like the luckiest bloke in the world.

"Teddy!" She cried, reaching for him as the boys marched past me. Teddy for the first time in 10 minutes let go of my neck and reached for her. Ginny grabbed him up from my arms and placed him on her shoulders. Teddy squealed and giggled. Loving every moment of it. Staying in Britain gained more and more appeal everyday.

The parade finally settled down, and Ginny was set down on the floor. I watched as Teddy clung to her, and he gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled something out. Teddy seemed to already know what it was, and clapped his hands excitedly. She let a golden snitch rise from her hand. Teddy grabbed for it, catching in his second try. Ginny cheered and gave the turqouised haired boy a big kiss.

I had never been so attracted to a woman in my life.

Her gaze fell to me. I gave her a rye smile. Wondering what had transpired after she exited the pub last night. She headed over to me, with Teddy on her hip.

"He's a natural Seeker, no matter how many times I try and teach him how to catch a quaffle." she said with a lighthearted eye roll, and she tossed Teddy at me. Startled I quickly caught him out of the air. She shoots me a look saying, _just like you_. With that she turned, and kept herself out of my reach for the rest of the night.

The evening at the Burrow was absolutely wonderful. Mrs. Weasley really out did herself with food. Making all of my favorites in honor of my return. Ron and I ate until we were stuffed. Teddy was by my side the entire night, not saying much. But Molly and Arthur both commented on how happy he seemed. As the night wore on everyone filtered out two by two. Teddy toddled off later into the the night, and Ron, Hermione and I settled down to a game of wizard's chess in front of the fire.

"What do you think Harry? Are you going to take the job?' asked a sleepy Hermione, who was resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

I paused for a moment. Knowing my answer.

"I think I'm going to take it." I answered, moving my queen to check. Both Ron and Hermione's faces turned into a wide grin. I couldn''t help but grin back.

"Well good mate." was Ron's simple reply. But it spoke volumes. "What are you going to tell Ginny?" he asked moving his piece.

"The truth," I answered. "I think I owe her a couple of those." I finished staring into the fire.

"Checkmate." Ron stated proudly. I looked down confused at the board, but he was right. My queen was a sitting target.

"Ha, right. Someday I will beat you at this game." I gave in, getting up off the carpet.

"Well, we're going to head home. See you round the office mate." Ron said, extending his hand. I smiled warmly at the gesture and we shake on it.

I go to find Ginny. Wondering if she left without me noticing. Which would have been rather impossible.

I checked everywhere, worrying that I had really missed her. I finally step out onto the front porch and look out into the night.

"Looking for someone?" I hear her musical voice. I turned to see her sitting with her feet up on the porch swing. Teddy asleep across her chest and a blanket. My mind suddenly goes to a beautiful scenes in my mind of Ginny asleep on my chest, and our children across hers, as I rock them to sleep from the porch swing.

I shake myself out of it. "Hey," I whispered back, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. I walk across the porch to her, taking a seat on a chair near the swing. "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh just a while. This is Teddy's favorite place to sleep." She answered, so familiar with my godson.

"Are you okay?" I asked her cutting to the point.

"I think so," was her honest reply. I sat there watching her. She deserved the best. She deserved my best.

I quickly stood from my position. "Look, Gin. I have a lot to answer for, I know. And I am so sorry for hurting you. I doubt you'd believe me if I said that I never meant to. I was trying to protect you, let you live your life. And I know that makes you absolutely furious, but it's true. I should have written, and I should have never come to you that night a year and a half ago." I felt my face go red from the memory. I chanced a glance at Ginny, who was staring at the floor, looking rather overwhelmed. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

Her eyes flick back to mine."Yes, I just never thought I'd hear you say these things." I'm ashamed of myself for letting her get to that point.

We needed to change the subject. "Everything work out ok with Eddie last night?" I asked, not sure what I hoped her answer would be.

"You might say that," was her cryptic answer. "By the way, you have to come to a Larkin's game with me this Thursday?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Eddy feels bad about his behavior last night, and he wants to make it right, so he gave me an extra ticket for you. I know it's weird, but he's weird. And since we're not exactly together right now, it's even more uncomfortable." She explained, sounding just as confused as I felt. "But we have to go, because turning down the nicest guy in the world is horrible karma." She added seriously.

"...Alright. Wait, what do you mean not exactly together right now?" I ask, trying my best to not sound absolutely thrilled at this small shred of hope.

"Don't feel guilty Harry. It's not your fault. It's mine. We're not broken up technically, just taking a step back. Giving each other some space." she finished, sounding rather disconnected from her words.

"Are you sure we should go on Thursday?" I ask one more time.

"Well we are going to try and be friends aren't we?' she asked me, as she stroked Teddy's sleeping form. A smile full of affection erupted from my lips. I'd take friends.

"Yes, yes we are," I answer firmly. "Do have anything you want to say to me?" I asked her, willing to give her anything.

She paused for a moment and then replied, "Not tonight Harry. I'm just really very tired." I worry that she is slipping through my fingers, and I want to grasp at anything. With a last look at her, it seems I will be left unsatisfied.

"I'll leave you then. See you Thursday," and with that I reluctantly leave the most beautiful girl in the world and my godson to sleep apart from me.

"Harry..." I hear her call my name, and my heart soars. I turned to look and look back at her.

"Do you regret that night...that night a year and a half ago?" she asked me, her face unreadable.

"Not a single day." I answered honestly and disapparate before I did something that would wake up my godson.

...

The week flies by, and Thursday is here before I can process it. I haven't talked to Eddy since Saturday night and I can't tell how I feel about it. I miss him I do, but it's not comparable to how I used to miss Harry when he was gone.

Harry and I meet at the stadium and we do our best to be normal. It doesn't help that he looks gorgeous, wearing a hooded sweatshirt under his fitted jacket. I am wearing my Larkin's sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans, with a pair of boots. My hair is down and wavy and I put on a knit hat that Della had given me for Christmas last year. I feel foolish and silly caring about my looks. We say very little to each other as we sit, and watch the first half of the game.

Not being able to handle the silence any longer I start rattling my observations about the game.

"Eddy is very good at Quidditch. He's very observant and has quick hands, but his problem is...

"He comes up to early on his turns," we say simultaneously. I shoot Harry an impressed look.

"I guess you haven't lost it Potter." I quip.

"This is my game Ginny."

Harry and I fall into a comfortable silence from the stands, watching the Larkin's play.

"Hey Ginny, I'll be right back." Harry says to me a while later. "Do you want anything? Butterbeer? Popcorn?"

"Bertie's Every Flavored Beans?" I ask with a grin.

"Sure thing." and he answers with a smile, and leaves our seats.

I sit there alone. Watching my (sort of) boyfriend play, all the while thinking of the man who just left me. Why couldn't it be simple? The talk Sunday night had been surprising; cleared the air about a lot of things. It should have helped us move forward; move on. Eddy was right, Harry was just hard to hate. I of course already knew this.

The Larkin's score another goal and the crowd is on their feet. Suddenly Eddy starts streaking across the field. I look forward in the direction he is flying to see the glint of the golden snitch. The opposing Seeker is right on Eddy's tail. The crowd is roaring! He closes in on the snitch, just a few more feet...

Suddenly there is a huge explosion. The stands rattle. People are knocked off their feet. I hear screaming coming from all directions.

"THERE HAS BEEN AN EXPLOSION. PLEASE EVERYONE EXIT THE STADIUM AS ORDERLY AS POSSIBLE," comes a loud voice over the stadium. Looking around I wish Harry was with me. I always felt safer when he was with me. I grab my hat and follow the crowd out of the stands to the walkway.

Everyone is streaming out of the stands and into the walkway to get out of the stadium. I have to find Harry. The walkway is crammed with panicked wizards and witches. All I hear is murmurs of panic, and "the men's loo". Harry had been heading that way. I begin to push my way against the flow of the masses. I had to get to make sure Harry was alright. I needed to see him. I had to see him. All the while thoughts ticking through my head, of Harry investigating suspicious behavior only to be met with...no. I couldn't think like that. I heaved my way towards the direction of the explosion as best I could, but the vast sea of people was too hard to fight against. I was being carried out of the stadium by their momentum.

Once outside, I immediately set out to find out what happened. I searched the chaotic crowd trying to spot someone in charge. The sky was dark and gray, and I suddenly felt cold for the first time that day. Looking back at the stadium I see the gaping hole in the side as smoke continue to rise from the destruction. I set off towards the front entrance.

As I reached the front, the scene was complete pandemonium. There were about 50 witches and wizards that must have been closest to the destruction and all were scraped and bruised. Some bleeding, others with smudges of black soot across their faces. I scanned the crowd praying to find Harry. He wasn't there.

"Ma'am" I hear myself asking a middle aged witch, who was being treated by an emergency Mediwitch.

"Yes dear," she replied, holding a rag to a particular nasty scratch above her eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked desperately, barely keeping the panic out of my voice.

"Not everything, because it all happened so fast. But I was walking away from the area about the Men's Loos on the 2nd tier. I was heading to buy my grandson a souvenir when suddenly I was knocked against a wall by a rude man dressed in black dress cloaks. He was running down the walkway. I looked back at him, when another dark haired man came chasing after him. They both disappeared around the corner and the next thing I know, I am on the ground and there is rubble all around me." She finished. I could barely breath.

I gather all the strength I have for my next question. "Ma'am" I begin, my voice barely audible. "Did the second man look anything like Harry Potter?" The woman's eyes went wide at this, and I could feel my heart stop.

"Yes, he did Miss."

I could feel the world careening around me.

"Ma'am, you need to leave this area." I hear a masculine voice say to me. A young man in official robes, stood in front of me. He had a stern look on his face. His hands were on my shoulder, ushering me away. No. I had to go find Harry. He didn't understand.

"No sir," I say in a rush, digging my heels into the dirt.

"Ma'am it is not safe for you to be this close to the stadium and this area is triage. You must leave." He ordered.

"You don't understand sir! I must find Harry Potter!" I plead. Struggling against his grip.

"I'm sorry Miss, but nobody is allowed back inside." He tells me, but I hear none of it.

My gaze is following the scene over his shoulder. Out of the stadium entrance come four Mediwitch's accompanying a levitating gurney, with a sheet covering the lifeless body underneath. I take a step toward the morbid party and feel my knees give way underneath me. My mind snaps back to the worst moment of my life. When Hagrid carried Harry out of the Forbidden Forest. The young official catches me around the waist. Why did I have to live this again?! I close my eyes in complete devastation. How could Harry be dead? My face is streaming in tears. I couldn't look again. The official just continues to support me.

Through my sobs I hear others murmuring his name. "Harry Potter," confirming my worst fears.

Then I hear someone say, "That's Harry Potter." With a deep breath I look up. People were pointing, and not in the direction of the dead body. I whip my head around to see Harry. He was walking (a thing only living people do) with three other official wizards out of the main entrance. I suddenly couldn't breathe. He had black soot streaked across his face, and I could see he had a rather large gash on his left arm, but he was alive. I struggled against the man's arms. He had to let me go. I had to get to Harry. I had to touch him. Be sure that I wasn't dreaming this.

But the official would not let go. Harry began to walk in the opposite direction. I had to get to him. I struggled harder. Finding my voice I pleaded with the man, "Please you have to let me go!" I flailed and kicked, feeling the grip around my waist give.

"Harry!" I scream toward his retreating back. Harry stops short from his path and turns back. I yell his name again, as I finally break free of the man.

I take off sprinting across the field toward Harry. Ignoring the man's protestations. I see Harry's eyes scanning the direction of my voice trying to figure out where it had come from. As his gaze falls on me, his face goes from confused to hard concern. His lips mouth my name and he starts walking toward me, before breaking off into a run.

We reach each other in the middle of the field, and I fly into his waiting arms. I grasp at him as he holds me firm against him.

"I thought you were dead," I sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay Gin. I'm fine." He answers into my hair. I feel him around me. His hard chest; his strong arms; his smell; the pattern of his breathing. How had this almost been taken away from me today? I push back so I can look into his eyes.

"They said," I began, having to will myself to breathe through my sobs. "They said you were chasing a man right to the explosion, and then they brought out a body, and I thought...I thought..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

He listens to my rambling, as he holds my face in his hands, wiping away my tears as they came. I'm gripping the front of his shirt with both hands, afraid that if I let go he'll disappear.

"Oh, Gin." He whispers out, pulling me back against his chest. I go willingly. "Don't worry, I'm right here," he whispers into my ear, and brushes his lips against my forehead. One of his hands is wrapped firmly around my waist, and the other is holding the back of my neck. Cradling me against him. He murmurs words of comfort, trying to calm me down.

"Harry, Sir." I hear someone break through the world Harry and I had created. "We really need you to come with us." I panic as I feel Harry's arms loosen around me.

I look up to see one of the men that Harry had walked out with standing a few feet away with the young official that had restrained me. I instinctively tighten my arms around Harry.

"I'll be right with you." was Harry's reply. I look up at Harry, my eyes asking the questions for me. "Ginny I have to go finish this investigation," he's explaining.

"What? You mean you're going back in there?!" I ask incredulously. It was not safe. What if there were more bombs hidden that had yet to go off?

"I have to." He answers, avoiding my eyes. No.

"Harry," I plead taking his face in my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes. "You don't have to." He gives out a forceful exhale and I feel his hands squeeze my arms. He rests his forehead against mine and I can see the struggle behind his green orbs. His hands move up to mine, pulling them away.

"Ginny, I'll be fine," He says with a smile that I know he means to comforting. "Get her out of here, now!" He orders the young official over my shoulder.

"Yes sir." I feel the man's hands on my shoulders, as Harry backs away from me.

"What? Harry, no!" I protest, as I struggle against my restraint. I open my mouth to beg him to stay, but I am being side-alonged. The young official and I land right outside my apartment.

...

I am pacing around my flat. I was wearing holes into the floor It had been over two hours since I had been unceremoniously dropped off at the door of my empty flat. I wanted to apparate right back, but I was told security measures were being taken so that no one would be able to reach the stadium grounds until after the investigation was finished.

My mind was on overdrive. Wondering why anyone would do something so horrific. Who could have gotten such dark magic past the the stadium's security. And then there was the even more frustrating Harry. Why did he have to go back? The image of him walking away from me kept running through my head, and I could still feel his hands removing me from his embrace. _Ugh!_ I picked up a magazine and threw it across the living room in frustration. My dad was right about him! _He did go looking for trouble_! I hated sitting here, wondering if was safe. If he was alive.

I hear a pop from the kitchen and my heart slows in relief. I run to the kitchen and burst through the swinging door to see Harry standing in my small kitchen. He looks marvelous and exhausted. He face is still smudged with soot, but the gash in his left arm had been healed. I stop at the sight of him, and lean myself against the wall opposite him.

"Are you okay," was his first question.

"Me? Yes," I answer not moving from my spot, still slightly unsure if this is a dream. I could hear the tears in my voice, before they fell from my eyes.

"Good, now come over here." He orders me, his voice tired and desperate. My feet go without my permission. When I am within arm's length, he grabs me and pulls me the rest of the way.

"I was so worried about you," I whisper into his neck. He just holds me to him, stroking my hair. I feel the tension leave his body at my words. Now that I have him safely in my kitchen, my anger returns.

"Harry Potter, what were you thinking?!" I ask him pushing against his grasp. His arms tighten against my resistance. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" I yell at him, as I struggle out of his grasp.

"Ginny, everything's alright." He tells me, as he tries to still me. I was not having any of it.

"You do realize you are not the only bloody person on this planet?" I throw at him, along with a shove to his shoulder. "All of these death-scares are getting pretty exhausting Potter!" I yell with another shove. Harry face is hard, as he takes my wrath.

"Ginny, would you please just calm down!" He tells me as he tries to grab my arms.

"Calm down? You can't be serious! You were dead! You had charged into a room that had blown up moments later! You want me to calm down?!" I argued as we struggled. Harry was doing his best to restrain me without being too rough. Hmph, typical boy!

"Would you stop it Weasley!" He bellows at me, as he dodges a particularly hard blow that I was planning on landing on his cheek.

"No!"

He lets out an exasperated grunt and he quickly catches me by the wrists, pinning me against refrigerator.

We both still. Our breath ragged and shallow. The air around us crackles as the realization of our proximity hits us both. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. His face is hard as he leans over me. I fight against the grip he has on my wrists. He just tightens his hands, pulling my arms closer to him. Our faces are inches apart.

"Ginny, I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," He tells me as his eyes darken and his gaze flicks down to my mouth. My breath hitches as I feel his warm breath against my mouth. Heat rises where my body betrays my head. There is only one thing that will stay me.

"Prove it Harry."

He stands there for a moment, not moving. Considering my words. His eyes are fixed intently upon my lips. I start to grow uncertain under his scrutiny. Maybe he wasn't attracted to me like that anymore.

I begin to turn away from his unwavering gaze when his lips crash down on mine. And it's like I can breathe again. His lips claim my mouth, and I gasp from the contact. I want. I want and want. His tongue enters my mouth, and I feel absolutely weightless. I kiss him back eagerly. I must feel every inch of him. Be sure he is with me and not lying dead on a gurney in St. Mungo's morgue.

Feelings I hadn't let myself feel since the last time Harry and I were together come flying back. Harry angles his head and I allow myself to follow suit as he deepens the kiss and takes a step into me. His body is flush against mine, as his hands finally release my wrists to sweep down the sides of my body. This causes a shiver to run down my spine.

Now that my hands are finally free I reach for him. One of my hands to his strong shoulders and the other is lost in his dark hair. I pull his head closer to mine, deepening our kiss. I swallow a moan that escapes from deep back in his throat.

I suddenly feel him stiffen up, and he releases my form. His arms brace against the refrigerator that he had just previously had me pinned against. Our lips break apart, and his breaths are uneven. I look up at him confused.

"Ginny, we shouldn't be doing this._ I_ shouldn't be doing this to you." he whispers with his eyes closed, sounding like he hates every word. I hate every word. We stand there, only our breath making a noise.

That was not enough. "_Sod it._" I mutter out and launch myself at him. I kiss him with everything I have, and he responds with as much fervor. His stubble scraping across my cheeks and chin, burning his presence into my mind. Our hands are everywhere, and it is everything I have been missing. He pins me back against the fridge and I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. I want every inch of our bodies to touch.

Nothing is enough, but it is all too much at the same time. His lips move from my mouth and trail kisses down my cheek, until he finds my neck. There he concentrates on a particular spot that he knows drives me absolutely mad. He has me grasping and pulling at the back of his shirt as he applies the perfect pressure against my pulse point.

"Harry.." his name escapes my lips before I can swallow it back. That sound seems to snap something in him, and he is fully lifting me into his arms as I pull his lips back to mine. Our soft lips meet and I devour him. My legs wrap around his waist as he carries me over to the kitchen counter.

He stays standing between the V of my thighs. Our lips never break and we are kissing with abandon, both gripping and grasping, pushing and pulling, wanting and wanting. _I want Harry._

This position is still not satisfying the need that burns through me. I quickly hook my ankles together pulling Harry closer to where I ache the most.

I could hear him gasp at the intimate contact, and another moan escapes my lips. His hands find their way to the back of my jumper, and his hands explore my bare back. I arch against his touch, his fingers leaving burning trails from the heat. My fingers are at the buttons of his shirt, before I realize what I am doing. His hands are back in my long red hair, and I am out of my mind. He is kissing and nipping and grinding his dissatisfaction against me, and I never want it to end. I somehow manage to get one button unbuttoned when...

"Oi you two! Maybe take it to the bedroom!"

I freeze. Della is standing in the kitchen doorway, with a look of utter shock (and amusement, but that's Della for you!) I look back at the boy standing between my legs. His lips are red and swollen and his hair is a mess. I can only imagine what I must look like. A brazen tart, that's what. He looks like he just snapped out of whatever state he was in. My fingers are still at his 2nd button, and I immediately move them to cover my face. What was I thinking?!

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry tells me, and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Harry, please just leave," are the only words I can conjure up, and I hop off the counter and duck under his arm as I see feel him grab for me. I fly past a stunned Della and out of the kitchen. Behind me I can hear Della insist that Harry leave and that I need some space.

I run to my room, lock the door. I can't stand anymore. I slide down the wall to the floor._ What hell had I just done? _


	6. The Aftermath

_Thud Thud_.

I feel a vibration against my head. I pry my eyes open to see the light shining into my small bedroom from my spot on the floor. My head is killing me. I never moved from my position after I had told Harry to leave. I just didn't have it in me to crawl over to my bed. I had cried myself to sleep, so ashamed of the mess I'd made.

I give out a grunt as I stretch myself out of my curled position. My legs and arms protesting the movement. I run a hand through my tangled hair wondering what time it is.

"You okay in there Ginny?" Della asks me through the door.

"No." I answer her, collapsing onto my back, pondering how many days I could survive without actually leaving my bedroom. Maybe Della could bring me some toast.

"Well I'm headed off to practice, Gwenog said you could take the day off since you were at the explosion yesterday," her muffled voice informs me. I just lay there, relieved that I didn't have to face reality just yet. "I of course told her you were fine and that you had Harry Potter here, to help lick your wounds."

"_What?!_" I shriek, and scramble up from the floor, wrenching the door open. Della stood in the hallway laughing hysterically. "You're completely awful, you know that right?"

Della stifled her chuckling to answer, "Well it got you out of your room didn't it?" She looked me up and down, shaking her head in pity, "Oh Ginny, you are a wreck. You have got to take a look at yourself." With that she grabbed my shoulders and hauled me into our tiny bathroom. She turned me around and I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled and wild, and my lips were still swollen and red. There's black soot smeared across my face, and _I_ wasn't the one who brought the soot home from the stadium. Della shot me a look as she stood over my shoulder.

"Oh Dell," I groan leaning against the sink.

"Darling, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Two gorgeous men after you, it's a tough spot to be in. Believe me I know." she sympathizes with a chuckle and leans her head against my back. "One blonde and sweet, the other dark and broody. Yum, what's a girl to do? But I must inquire as to why in the four months you and Eddy were together I never found you two in that position, and Harry is back for a month..." Della trails off.

"For one: Harry is not after me." I counter quickly, turning toward her. "And for two...Oh, everything happened so fast. I'm such a bloody girl! I was just so worried about him, and when he came here...I'm sure he just wanted to tell me he was alright... Merlin I quite literally jumped the boy! He probably didn't want to kiss me at all, it's not like I gave him a choice! Probably just felt sorry for me..." I tell her sinking to the floor, completely mortified by my behavior.

"Ginny. Get a grip on yourself! Let me tell you, from where I stood, he definitely did not look like he was taking pity on you. It looked like he was about to take you to bed.."

"Della stop!" I say, springing up from the ground. My head is spinning. Della puts her hands on my shoulders and gives me a shake.

"Take a breath Ginny! Look, you know I'm not going to tell anyone. You're a big girl, and you unfortunately are going to have to face this. And from my experience you'll want to do it sooner than later. And honey, if a guy as good looking as Harry Potter, made me look the way you look the next morning...I wouldn't be hiding in my bathroom." she finished with a wink. I stood there, lost in thought. "Gotta jet love." and with that Della left for practice.

After a moment I flip the cold water on, and set to washing the evidence of my indiscretion from my face and neck. I fill my hands with the icy water, and scrub hard. I suddenly hiss in pain as my fingers rub across that particular spot on my neck. Merlin! I quickly lift my head, and whip my hair over my shoulder to reveal a sizable love bite forming. My eyes close on their own, as the memory of what put it there floods my mind. I feel heat pool between my legs, and I splash my face again.

Once I feel my face is properly clean, I shut off the water and walk listlessly into the living room. Della was right. I was going to have to deal with this at some point.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ginny are you in there?" I freeze to the sound of Eddy's voice.

_Merlin! Eddy_! I hadn't even wondered if he was alright. Granted I had my eyes on him when the explosion actually happened, but I hadn't even wondered how he was. What was I supposed to say to him now? I was a brazen tart alright. I'd been on a break from the man for 5 days, and I was already snogging another bloke, well not just any other bloke but..._I didn't mean to deal with it right at this very moment_! Steeling myself, I decide to take Della's surprisingly wise advice, and go and answer the door.

"Hey Ed," I say sheepishly. He stands in the hallway, his eyes showing relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" He says quickly pulling me into a hug. I can't even bring myself to hug him back. It felt like lying.

"Yeah Ed, I'm just fine. I was really far from the explosion." I say trying to ease his worry.

"Good," he says releasing me. "You still smell like the destruction."

"Yeah, I haven't really had a chance to shower." I say, moving aside so he could come into the apartment. I take a few deep breaths, gathering the nerve to bring up what we desperately needed to talk about. He steps in and I see he has something sticking out of the back pocket of his pants. I shake off my curiosity, needing to stay focused on the task at hand. Ed was going to hate me.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

He turned back to me as I shut the door. He looks as if he was bracing himself for something. Did he know already? "Is it about this?" he asks, reaching around and pulling the object from his back pocket. I realize its a rolled up newspaper. Was there a story about the explosion?

As he unrolled newspaper, I could feel my eyes go wide. There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a long article titled: Explosion at London Larkin's Quidditch Match: Dozens Saved by Harry Potter, but the part that really horrified me was the featured picture. It was of the front of the stadium, with injured witches and wizards being tended to by mediwitches, and there was I was running into Harry's arms as the ravaged stadium smoked in the background. I stood there frozen, and watch as I threw myself into Harry's arms over and over again.

"Its rather compelling photojournalism, wouldn't you say?" He asks me. I have no idea how to respond. I reach forward and grab the newspaper and turn my back from him, as if trying to shield his eyes from things he'd already seen. I read the long caption.

_After the explosion, the injured were sent to a triage outside the main entrance of the stadium. In a true act of goodwill, dozens of volunteer mediwitches and wizards came to help, some even having been in the crowd that day. But the most sobering image captured in the chaos was that of Holyhead Harpy's Chaser Ginny Weasley tear stained and frightened running to the battered and bruised Harry Potter who had freshly emerged from the rubble. Reminding us how important it is to hold close the things we love. If our long time readers recall, these two were quite a power couple before Harry Potter left England, and were photographed together often about London with the other 2/3rds of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who are now engaged. - EH _

I feel bile rise in my throat.

"Ginny, are you going to be alright." Right Eddy was still here! I turn back to him, with what I'm sure was a look of pure terror. Every Wizard and Witch in England was going to be watching me jump into Harry's arms.

"Eddy I'm so sorry. This isn't what it looks like!" I try to explain as tears form in my eyes. Eddy just comes over to me, takes the paper out of my hands and guides me to sit down on the couch. I let him, since the sky seemed to be falling about me.

"Ginny, look at me," He prods gently, taking my hands in his. I turn my gaze to him, and I surprisingly see no anger, no betrayal, but the hurt is evident. "I think that it is exactly what it looks like. And as hard as it is for me to say this, I think that's okay." I gape at him. "That's what we're all looking for isn't it?" Tears are falling freely from my eyes. "I wish it was me, because you're just the best Ginny, but if it's not, it better be him, bloody savior wanker." He finished muttering. I feel myself chuckle.

"I know, the tosser! You invite him to your big match, and he has the gall to go and ruin it by running into an explosion and saving dozens of people!" I laugh through my tears, wiping my eyes. "Do you absolutely hate me?" I ask in all seriousness.

Eddy smiles sadly and kisses my forehead. "Not possible. But I think I'm calling it. I need to find my own Ginny Weasley, and surprisingly enough you're not her." He says with an arm across my shoulders.

"You deserve the most wonderful girl, who doesn't have loads of baggage...and for whatever it's worth, Harry and I are really not together. I'm so sorry that you've been tangled up in this," I say leaning my head onto his shoulder, meaning every word of it. He just gives me a squeeze.

"I think I should go." He says after a moment of silence. I just nod in reply and follow him to the door. "I'll see you around?" he asks, and I can only nod again. "Be careful there," he tells me with a kiss to my cheek.

"I will be," I answer touched that he was still protective of me. I open the door and Eddy steps out.

He turns back one more time and says, "And Ginny, you might want to wear a high-necked shirt for a few days." _Merlin_, I totally forgot about the evidence of last night!

My hand flies up to my neck, covering the love bite. I open my mouth to explain. I meant to tell him, we just never quite got around to it. "Ginny, it's okay. Emotions were high yesterday. Stay in touch Tiger." He finished, disapparating.

I stand there for a moment looking at the empty spot where Eddy had just stood. Sadness washes over me, as I suddenly feel the loss of a great friend. Why couldn't it have been Eddy? He was perfect and wonderful. Frustrated with myself again, I slam the door and turn around. The daily prophet is laying open on the coffee table. Eddy was right, it was a rather compelling photograph. If it had been anyone else I would have been completely captured. I can't believe how many people were going to see it!

Especially my parents! I look at the time, 8:45 AM. The post wouldn't come to the Burrow for another 15 minutes. I may be able to nick the Profit before they realize it, well at least the front page. I did not need my parents getting their hopes up or meddling in things that did NOT need to meddled in.

I fly into motion. Running to my room, I dig through my closet for my hunter green turtleneck sweater. Pulling it off the hanger, I throw off my larkin's sweatshirt and pull the other sweater over my head. No time to change my pants. I grab my wand do a smoothing spell for my hair, and don't even bother with makeup. I am out the door in 5 minutes, and disapparating right outside the Burrow.

I sprint up the drive and reach the back door. I pray that the mail was late for once! On the back step I stop and try and collect myself. I didn't want to look crazed! I needed to appear calm and rational and not suspicious. With a long deep breath I push into the kitchen...but it's too late.

My parents are sitting at the kitchen table with the daily prophet spread open. George and Angelina were there too, standing over their shoulders eyes fixed on that wretched picture. I halt, as they all look up at me. Mum has tears in her eyes. There goes my brilliant plan.

"I see you got the Daily Prophet this morning," I squeak out. They are all looking at me expectantly. In that moment, I swear my mind is completely blank. No plan B, I had never even thought about what I would do if I didn't get to the paper in time. I hear the kitchen door open and close behind me, and from the look on my mum's face I know exactly who it is. My whole body stiffens.

"Oh! I'm so happy you two are safe!" My mum cried from her seat, and quickly stands coming over to us. She pulls me into a tight hug, and then Harry in turn. Dad follows her, pulling me under his arm, with a kiss to my forehead.

"We were so worried about you sweetpea, after we'd heard the news." He tells me into my ear.

"Great mugshot of you two." George jabbed at Harry, an amused smile playing across George's lips. I could see my mum positively beam at Harry. Bloody Hell.

Harry shoots an uneasy look at me, I feel myself go red.

"I was just worried about Harry." I interject averting Harry's gaze at all costs. Here goes nothing. "I hadn't seen him since the explosion, and of course the picture doesn't show this, but I was actually running away from a man who wouldn't let me go talk to Harry. It all seems a bit dramatic from that picture." I half lie, giving off a nonchalant chuckle. I look around the kitchen hoping they all buy it.

"Yeah, I had to convince the bloke she actually knew me, and that she wasn't some fanatic." Harry plays along. I was going to have to thank him for that at some point.

"Well," starts my obviously disappointed mother. It was no secret that she hoped that Harry and I would end up together. "Its a beautiful picture no matter the context. I'm glad you two found each other...at the stadium." she adds at the last minute.

"Sure, it's great to have a good friend around in those situations." I reply, putting emphasis on the word friend. Doing my best to put an end to my family's speculation on my romantic life.

"Are you two going to stay for breakfast?" Dad asks. That is really the last thing I want to do. Eat breakfast with my parents, my older brother, and the man I tried to undress last night.

"Actually, I can't. I came over to tell you I was fine, but I have to be off. Practice in an hour." I blatantly lie. I had to get out of here, and away from that man.

"Oh, that's a shame," my mother says looking disappointed. I am a terrible daughter.

"Yeah, I can't stay either Mrs. Weasley. I came by for the same thing, but I have work that I'm already late for." Harry explained. I wondered if he was lying too.

We both say our goodbyes, and as best as I try to have it otherwise, we walk out of the kitchen together. I could feel the tension in the air. I kept my pace brisk, inwardly fuming about the situation. Once out of earshot from kitchen, I break the strained silence.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter!"

"The same reason you're here love, to get that blasted paper!" He bit back, rounding on me. Once again blocking my path. He has a bad habit of that. I cross my arms, putting a barrier between us.

"Well that didn't work so well did it!" I yell back at him, anger surging through my body. For what reason I don't know. I was the one who wanted him to kiss me last night. I was the one who told him to leave. But now all I wanted to do was throttle him. Anger seemed easier than other emotions I was feeling, namely embarrassment. He takes a step toward me, and I step back out of instinct.

"Come here," he tells me ushering me behind the shed, out of the view of the back kitchen window. I lean up against the wall, waiting for what was coming next. "Are you alright?" He asks me with such concern that it makes my knees go a little weak.

"Well seeing as the entire wizarding world now feels involved in my personal life, I'd say no." I spit at him. I needed to stay mad.

"Yeah, it was a rude awakening this morning...not that I got much sleep." he mutters off, and I take a good look at him for the first time. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he looks like hell, while still managing to look gorgeous.

"Tell me about it," I reply dryly, looking out over the empty field. He was obviously embarrassed about what that picture implied.

"About last night Gin..." he starts, leaning his hand against the shed, as if he needed it to support himself.

"Look Harry, I was extremely emotional, and not really in control of myself." I start, refusing to look at him.

"You and me both Gin."

"Well at least you're not wearing the evidence of it," I throw at him, pulling down the collar of my sweater. I see his eyes go wide then dark at the sight of what I'm sure was perfectly bright red mark on my neck. His hand comes up to my neck, and he runs the pad of his thumb across it. Eyeing it with a look I cannot decipher. I wince at the contact, the spot still sensitive, and he drops his hand to my shoulder.

"Shit, sorry about that."

"You don't sound very sorry," I counter, my eyes narrowing at him, the annoyance evident in my voice.

"Well this is as sorry as I'm going to get." He says perturbed, taking a intimidating step toward me. I stand there and huff, refusing to shrink away. _This boy drives me absolutely mental!_

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now." I say after a moment, shrugging his hand off me.

"Then when?"

"Never sounds appealing." I didn't want to hear his rejection. I didn't want to feel him pull my hands off him again.

"So you want to pretend it never happened?" Harry asks, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Why not Harry? We both know you're already so good at it." I bite out, knowing the venom in my words. Harry reels back as if I'd slapped him. And I want to. For coming back after all this time, and mucking up my life. For confusing me, and making me want him after I'd worked so hard to move past him.

"That's not fair Ginny." he says, a dark edge in his voice. We stand there squaring off, his jaw flexing in anger.

I break first.

"Fine Harry, the truth is, I realized this morning that I put you in an impossible situation last night. You really had no choice. And you don't need to say anything, I am already thoroughly embarrassed. In the clearer light of day, I am much more level headed. Thank you for not embarrassing me last night. You don't have to worry or feel guilty. When you leave again, don't carry this with you." I finish as bravely as possible, although I am trembling all over. Harry steps toward me, but I move out of his grasp.

"Ginny, you don't understand."

"No Harry, I really do." and with that I disapparate.

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. Am I driving you mad? You had to know that things weren't going to sort themselves out immediately!

Please leave a review on your thoughts.


	7. Time to Borrow

Author's Note: I had such a hard time taking the next step from the last chapter. I waded through a million scenarios but I am so happy with the way this turned out. I like to see the grittier, younger and wilder side of our prim and clean characters.

...

I disapparate right outside our practice field. I might as well be here doing something, then alone with myself thinking of my total embarrassment. A good hard practice is just what I need right now to work out my frustration. I head into the empty locker rooms, and get ready to change. As I approach my locker I see the Daily Prophet picture taped to it. I feel my cheeks burning, there is a note attached. Pulling it off I read it.

_Ginny,_

_You are the bloody luckiest witch on the planet! Please know that we are all envious of you and secretly hate you for having the hottest, most famed, wizard in Britain waiting for you to jump into his arms. Your life is too perfect. Tell us your secrets and we'll forgive all._

_- The Holyhead Harpies_

_p.s. Don't show this to Gwenog or we'll all have extra drills to run._

I am between laughing and crying after reading the team's note. If only they knew what an absolute mess this picture truly represented! With a groan I rip the picture from the front on my locker and crumple it in my fists before tossing both of them in the bin.

Shaking it off, I finish changing and head out to the pitch. Time to face reality.

...

If only I had known what was in store for me. The next 2 weeks were a blur. I kept my head down like the best of them. I stayed out of sight for most of it, even refusing my family's invitations, counting for practice. The team got tired of hounding me about it after a few days, and what I suspect a stern talking to from Gwenog and Della.

I just went to practice then out somewhere I knew where I wouldn't run into anyone. Most commonly coffee shops in muggle London. (Sometimes I really loved Muggles.) I would stay there until it closed down and then I would crawl into bed, to start the cycle over again.

I knew Harry was gone, off somewhere continuing on with his life, like he always did. Forget the kiss, forget the feelings; _forget the girl_. I could do it too. I had already twice before. A good month of moping around, and then pulling myself together. Accept this time I had a tangible memory to haunt me.

I was in the grocery store one day, standing in line to check out, when a woman asked me for an autograph. I was more than happy to oblige, when she pulled out the article from the Daily Prophet. Talk about mortified!

After successfully dodging my entire social circle for a good 13 days, Hermione finally broke through. I found a letter on my kitchen table around midnight, on a Thursday night.

_Ginny,_

_Are you alright? I am really worried about you, and so is your brother. We, along with every other wizard and witch in London, saw the picture in the Daily Prophet. I can only imagine that you're letting the heat die down. Which is understandable, but I wish you wouldn't avoid everyone. You can talk to me about this. Let's have lunch tomorrow. I promise you will feel better, and then I can at least tell your family that I saw you and you are fine, and they can stop asking. What do you say? Meet me at the Ministry around noon in the lobby and we can go somewhere in London. Your choice._

_- Hermione_

Reading it again, I see she is right. I couldn't hide forever. I was going to have to back to my regular routine at some point. Maybe talking with Hermione would give me the perspective I needed to recover from this. Scrawling back a quick reply I agree to lunch.

...

I arrive at the Ministry around noon. I had on a black sheath dress, with a fitted black blazer over it. I had pulled my hair up into a large bun on top of my head, and slapped some red lipstick onto my lips. If I was going to face reality, I was at least going to try and do it with some grace.

Entering the large lobby, it was evident something was being celebrated. There was a stage that had been erected, and a podium as if some announcement was going to be made. The lobby was crowded and I could see there was some press. Thinking quickly, headed in the direction opposite. Along one of the walls there was a long table that held many different types of sweets, and a very large cake that said CONGRATULATIONS across the top.

"Ginny Weasley, what are you doing here?"

I look up to the sound of the voice, and I see Padma Patil. She is standing there, with a glass of punch. I'd forgotten that she got a job at the Ministry.

"Hey Padma!" I reply. Moving my way through the crowd to stand with her. "What's with the big fuss?" I ask gesturing toward the hoopla.

She laughs and responds, "I honestly have no clue. I just come if there's going to be cake. I think some bigwig is getting a promotion or something." I laugh at her explanation. We stand there chatting for a moment, and I am so glad I had found a familiar face. I grab a glass of punch as the room gets more and more crowded.

"There you are!" I hear Hermione say behind me. I turn to see her push her way through the crowd, with my dad following behind. I hug them both quickly. It was almost too loud to have a conversation by this point.

"What's going on?" I ask my dad, as we embrace.

"You don't know?" he has to shout for me to hear.

"No clue. I came here to meet Hermione for lunch. Why is Ron on the stage?" I ask, noticing him walk onto the stage with Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour. I have a sinking feeling that this was something I had missed in my 2 week absence.

"Hello... Hello." Scrimgeour says into the microphone and the crowd hushes. "Welcome esteemed guests, Ministry Employees, friends, family and members of the press. We are gathered here today to honor a man who has risked his life countless times for those in need. And for every single one of us here. He is a true hero, a true leader and the only man for this job. After saving the wizarding world at age 17, he came to train as one of our Aurors, and excelled in all areas of study. He has been working abroad as a foreign correspondent under our London branch. And I am happy to say he has now accepted the position of Junior Auror Department Head. We are all extremely pleased, and know we will be seeing great things in the future under his leadership. Please join me in welcoming to our home team: Auror Harry Potter!"

I think I am going to pass out. Harry walks out on stage and the room erupts with cheers and applause. He shakes Ron's hand and the punch glass in my hand clatters to the floor. I take the moment to duck down and hide. No one around me seems to notice.

Harry was still here?! I was sure by now he would have been halfway around the world. So this is what the stack of letters I had been ignoring were about. Did Scrimgeour say that Harry was the head of the home team?! Did that mean he was staying in Britain?

I realize that I had been down on the floor for a while. Taking a breath, I stand back up to hear the end of Harry's speech.

"...And I want to finally say to everyone here, that I do not take this position lightly. I know that I am young, and I know I still have much to learn, and I promise that I..." He falters as his eyes somehow find mine through the sea of faces. I see the shock register across his face at my presence. Some people turn to look in the direction of his gaze. I barely notice them as I can't seem to look away from Harry. "I will spend every day working to make this world a safer place for you and your families. Thank you." he picks back up and finishes with ease. The room erupts again with applause. He certainly was good at this.

I feel Hermione's hand on my forearm, but I can't tear my eyes away from the dark haired man on the stage. I see him shaking hands with the Minister of Magic, and other officials, but I swear his eyes keep darting back to my direction.

"Come on Ginny, let's go to lunch. Where do you want to go?" She asks and I hear the anxiety in her voice, tugging me away from the crowd. She realizes that this is the first I'd hear of this.

I finally pull my eyes away and answer. "Somewhere I can get a drink."

...

"Prongs." I mutter under my breath, as Grimmauld Place squeezes out of the block. It was nice to have a familiar place to come back to.

"Welcome home."

I stop in my tracks. Ginny is sitting on my front porch, cigarette in hand. Her tension is obvious. She's still wearing the black dress and blazer she wore to the Ministry, but her hair is now down, hanging in loose curls around her arms. She can't keep herself still; her knees bobbing up and down. Her red lips are pursed around her white cigarette, and all I can think about is replacing it with my lips.

"You should get used to saying that to me," I reply, not being able to stop my mouth. I don't know where my confidence comes from when it comes to her. She her rolls her eyes, and takes another long drag on her cigarette. "When did you pick up this charming little habit." I ask, continuing up the front walk, taking the fag from her hand and pulling a long drag on it myself. She seems surprised when I don't choke on the inhalation.

She blows out a cloud of smoke and replies, "Oh you know, go to a lot of parties, and it seems everyone has a fag after a few drinks. Although, this might be my 5th cigarette in my lifetime. When did you?" she asks, staring down the street.

"Well, one picks up a few bad habits when one travels," I explain, looking down at her on my steps.

"Right."

"Ron give you the password?" I ask her, since she doesn't seem like she is going to say anything anytime soon.

"Perhaps," she answers rising. "But I would have guessed it on my second go anyway." She comes toward me, and reaches for the cigarette. I take one more puff, and toss it to the ground. This earns me another eye roll.

I know I'm just frustrating her, but if she would just talk to me without trying to be so cool, so in control all the time. The only time I truly got to see Ginny was after the explosion at the Larkin's match, and then again at her apartment. And there certainly was not much talking happening then.

"So I suppose congratulations are in order." She says nonchalantly, as she swings around the column of the front step and I wonder if she is completely sober.

"Thanks. I was planning on telling you the next time I saw you." I retort, letting my frustration ring through my words. She shoots me a look over her shoulder. I wonder how long we are going to do this, this emotional war before someone finally gives in.

"Here I am Harry," she tells me, sweeping her arm in front of her in a grand gesture.

"Alright," I exhale, and join her on the front step. She leans up against the column expectantly. I can't help but stand a few steps to closer than I probably should. "Ginny, I've accepted a promotion as the Junior Head of the of the Auror Department." I rattle off. She stands there, considering my words, and gives a nod in affirmation.

"So this is home?" She asks, ducking past me to the front door. From my previous proximity I can tell that she had at least one drink before she decided to come here. Shaking my head, I turn and follow.

"Would you expect anything else?" I ask, saying a quick alohomora, unlocking the door. She considers it for a moment before giving a noncommittal shrug.

"All I can remember of this place are cobwebs and Order meetings." she says eyeing the rickety front door.

"Ah, don't let looks deceive you. I've been doing some work on this place. Do you want to take a look?" I ask, asking for trouble.

"You decorating? This I must see." Ginny answers with a laugh, and we head into the house. We make our way through the entrance hall.

I head immediately to the kitchen, as she follows slowly behind me. Once there, I immediately set to work.

"What are you doing?" she asks me confused, as she hops up the kitchen counter.

"Making you some coffee." I tell her, as I pour the grounds into the machine. She needed to sober up a bit, and I didn't need the temptation. Letting the coffee brew, I grab a box of biscuits and toss them to her. "Here, work on these too." Yes, a full stomach would help soak up some of that alcohol.

"Thanks Dad," she mutters down toward the box of cookies, but she thankfully decides to eat them.

"The kitchen looks good," she tells with a full mouth. I can't help but chuckle, for as mature and grown up as she was in her black dress and blazer, she looked like her sixteen year old self, hanging out in the Burrow kitchen, talking quidditch with her brothers. "I like the updates and how clean it is, but it still has its old charm."

"Yeah, I really couldn't change this room too much. It has too rich a history." I reply, wondering if she came here for a specific purpose. Her eyes are wandering the room, and I can't help but imagine her here, always.

"So," she starts, hopping off the counter, and brushing the crumbs off her dress. "Hows the coffee coming?" She asks, sounding more like herself.

"Oh, it's done. Two lumps of sugar and cream still?" I ask, almost out of muscle memory. This earns me a similar look to the one I got that night at the gala.

"That's right," she answers with a smile, but I hear a hint of frustration. I go about preparing our coffee, hers a nice milky brown and mine straight black. I hand her a mug, sip my own.

"So now that we've had our refreshments, do you want to see the rest of the place?" I ask, wondering if maybe keeping moving would get her to talk about what was on her mind. She nods in agreement, and I lead her out of the kitchen.

...

She's yet to bring up the reason she came here. Although I can't complain, she's been excellent company. The coffee seemed to be doing the trick, and she was in rare form, making clever little quips about rooms, and the summer we'd spent here during the time of the Order of the Phoenix. I hadn't smiled this much for this long of a period for I'm not sure how long. She commented her approval on what I had been doing to the place, and making some suggestions. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought we were not on rocky ground at all.

"Come on, there's one last room you have to see. It has to be my favorite room in the house." I explain, leading her down the hallway.

Reaching the door, I grab the handle, but turn back to her before I open it. She had been following closer than I realize and we end up mere inches apart. "Now, promise you will be completely honest, and tell me if you like it," I say to her, not meaning to whisper. She simply nods in response.

I turn quickly opening the door, and step into my Godson's room. I had it painted a dark blue, and had it filled with all the things that made me feel home. A vintage Firebolt hanging from the wall. The bed charmed to resemble to the Gryffindor dormitory beds. His sailboat, enchanted to float about the room and pictures of all of his family, here and gone scattered in various corners. Walking through I feel very satisfied.

"Do you think he'll like it? I want him to know that he will always have a place here, there will always be a home for him with me." I explain, looking back at her. She is leaning with her arms crossed in the doorway. Her eyes scanning the room. I see her quickly wipe away a tear from her cheek. Without a second thought I go to her.

"Oh Harry, it's absolutely perfect," She whispers, her eyes still taking it in.

"Do you think so?" I ask, leaning on the opposite side of the doorway.

"Teddy will love it. That boy loves you so much, Harry. Everytime I see him, all he wants me to do is tell him stories about you. You can imagine my misery, but that sweet face is the only one who could get me to talk about you." she admits, wiping away another tear, sounding like my Gin.

"...What are you doing here Gin?" I ask, as disarmingly as I can. She stares down into her now empty coffee mug. Internally I am begging for a response, a real straight forward response, so I could do something about it.

"What are you doing here?" she asks giving me a hard look, and I know exactly what she means. Well if I needed to go first then so be it.

"I guess, I'm just ready to be home. I've faced my demons, and now I need to get my life back in order." I answer as honestly as I can. I give her a nod, telling her_ your turn_.

"I came here...I'm not exactly sure why I came here. After everything that happened two weeks ago...I just didn't expect to see you again for a long while, let alone see you get honored for a promotion today at the Ministry," she tells me ripping my heart out. I stand there, nailed to the doorway, desperately wanting to make her feel better, but having no idea how.

"I really did try to tell you."

"No, I know. I kept myself out of reach of everyone for the last few weeks. I was just trying to let the hype of that article die down." She explains. If Ginny was anything, she was reasonable. She takes a long breath and the words seem to fall out of her mouth, "How come you never wrote to me?" My eyes shoot up to hers, as my pulse runs rapidly through my veins. "Is it because you didn't want me anymore?"

"God no Gin," I tell her, reaching for her, taking her face in my hands. What had I done to this girl? "Don't ever think that." She lets me hold her, but avoids my eyes. I can tell how hard this is for her.

"I know you needed time and your space, I really do. But then months passed, and I learn that you'd been writing to Ron and Hermione, which is one thing, but then even my parents get letters..." she breaks off, forcing her eyes closed.

"Ginny, I thought if I wrote it would make it harder on the both of us." I explain, trying to make her understand. "I knew a single word from you, and I would come back. And I couldn't let you deal with the shadow of a person I'd become. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm so sorry." I push a strand of her hair behind her ear, watching her; waiting for her response. "Ginny please look at me," I beg.

She opens her eyes, and I see all the hurt I had placed there. "Harry, what am I to do?" she asks me, and I pull her tighter into my arms, afraid she will run.

"Forgive me." I whisper into her hair. I feel her melt into my arms, as she rests her forehead on my shoulder. I would hold her forever, if it would make her understand how much I cared for her; how I'd never stopped caring for her. After a while, Ginny pushes away, and I let her go. She pushes me back to arms length.

"Stay there," She tells me. "I have a hard time thinking straight when you get closer." I can't help but thrill in that admission. I nod in agreement to her terms. "I can forgive you, it will just take time. Can I have that?" She asks me.

"You can have anything you want." I answer her, with a look that leaves no questioning.

"No, don't do that." She snaps back at me.

"What?"

"Look at me like that. It makes things confusing."

"Okay, I'll stop...So this time you need...Do you want me to stay away from you?" I answer her, running my hand through my hair, in nervous tension. A few beats pass.

"No," she answers finally and I decompress. "I don't think it would be very helpful. I mean we will always be apart of each others lives whether we like it or not. We can just work on being friends. Get to know each other again. What do you say?" She finishes, standing in that doorway, looking unfairly beautiful.

"Yeah, I think we can manage that." I answer her, fighting every urge I have to pull her back into my arms.

"Great, this is good." She says, as if coming to herself again. "We can just cool it then. It's like we're always either fighting or snogging these days." She answers, pushing off the frame and heading down the hall towards the front door. I chuckle at her observation.

"You don't hear me complaining." I mutter under my breath behind her.

"What was that?" she asks me over her shoulder, as we make our way down the stairs. I assure her it was nothing, and I see her out. She hesitates for a moment on the front stair, and I can't help but say, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too Harr," She agrees, and she quickly makes her way down my lane. I stand there, watching her walk away. And I can't help feeling like we've finally made something close to progress.

...

Post note: Please remember that british slang for cigarette is fag. And I mean it in no way that is offensive. The phrases just didn't roll of the tongue if I switched out fag with cigarette.

And as always, leave a comment of your thoughts.


	8. Winter Winds

****Author's Note: So I had finals two weeks ago, and then I went on a much needed vacation with my husband this week. Sorry for the long break! (duty calls) But here is an extra long chapter. :)

**GINNY WEASLEY**

"Harry Potter Named Junior Department Head of Auror Department:

This past Friday an announcement was made in the Ministry of Magic's beautiful historic lobby that the young Auror Harry Potter has accepted the position of Junior Department Head of the Auror Department. The Boy Who Lived has been working abroad on foreign missions for the Auror Department for the past two years and returned to English shores only this past month. The proclamation was announced by the Minister of Magic himself Rufus Scrimgeour with Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt who had been in this position before his promotion to Department Head only 6 months ago was in attendance showing his support and approval of this exciting changing of power. Harry Potter gave a humble speech, "honored to serve his fellow man" reminding us all of his capability for this demanding career. Many witches and wizards came out to show their support for the Chosen One namely his colleague, longtime friend, and respected Auror Ronald Weasley. In the crowd was spotted the other member of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger, standing with her soon to be Father-in-Law and Ministry Official Arthur Weasley. The most intriguing member of the audience that day was Holyhead Harpy Chaser Ginny Weasley. Many heads were turned in her direction when Harry obviously noticed her in the crowd, during his speech. Ginny has been recently connected to London' Larkin's Seeker Eddy Westwick but she and Harry have been rumored to have rekindled their romance since his return. Neither were available to answer questions." -EH

"Rubbish." I growl, binning the Daily Prophet.

...

"We will never find the right bridesmaids dresses!" Hermione exclaims, falling back on a particularly frilly chaise having sifted through the fifth Muggle dress shop that day. Hermione and I had been out since early that morning on the hunt for the perfect Muggle bridesmaids dresses. She said she wanted to keep her Muggle heritage a part of the ceremony. As odd as some of the fashions I'd seen in the shops today, I had to admit how much I liked the some of the dresses.

It was just her and I because she didn't want the pressure of having her other bridesmaids there, and somehow over the last 2 years I had become stylish. Which I chalk up to having Della as a roommate. Her bridesmaids were Fleur (out of a bit of obligation), Luna, Angelina, Anne Gareth (a colleague at the ministry whom she had become very close with over the last few years) and myself. So I know she just didn't Fleur to come and give her haughty opinion.

"Hermione we will find them and it will be perfect." I reassure her, sitting down next to her on the chaise. Although at this point I have my doubts. She wanted to add a blush pink to accent the Maroon and Gold theme, but unfortunately every pink dress I tried on that day made me look horrendous on account of my flaming red hair. She was honest enough to admit that it had looked atrocious. But that just left us exhausted and hopeless by 4:45 PM on the cold Autumn afternoon.

"I'm beginning to think not, and the wedding is just over a month away!" She told me resting her weary head in her hands. I wanted to mention that she wasn't the one who had to throw her clothes on and off every 10 minutes today, but looking at the dejected expression on her face I thought better of it.

It was crazy to think that the wedding really was that close. They were having it on Christmas Eve on the Burrow grounds. They were going to set up rich velvet maroon tents, and charm them to stay warm. Hermione said that they were going to redeem weddings at the Burrow, and shove it to old Voldemort. Who would never put down a Weasley party again. (I'd never seen Mum so proud.)

Time was moving so quickly, it seemed like only yesterday when Harry had come back into our lives, and now the Harpies had only one more match before our winter break.

Things with Harry had been fine. We had only seen each other once in the week that past between today and my marvelous drunken visit to Grimmauld Place. Della, Bex and I had run into him and Alex at George and Fred's shop in Diagon Alley after practice one day. The encounter had been thankfully pleasant and relaxed.

They had been there checking how the store was managing, (Harry having been the first investor in Fred and George's dreams) and visiting with George. George had been showing them some of his latest inventions and we joined them. Della of course flirted with Alex, in french. She was too good. And by the time we left, Della's hair was orange, we'd had to shrink Bex's nose, and Alex was going to have to work on getting rid of the red hair that was growing out of his elbows. Something gold snapped me out of my reverie.

There it was. The perfect dress right in front my eyes. "Hermione!" I squeal.

"What?" She asks perking up from her slumped posture.

"What do you think of gold dresses?" I say standing and moving to the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"That could work. I had initially thought putting the girls in pink, because you know they're girls." Hermione said, the sound of her voice telling me she was checked out from the day. Oh I would convince her.

"Try not to faint from relief, but look at this dress!" I tell her pulling it off the rack. The dress was absolutely stunning. The delicate short sleeves were sheer and had metallic gold material working its way up from the gold ribboned-cinched waist. The metallic gold material continued down the full skirt that ended just at the knees. The gold shone and twinkled in the light. From the look on Hermione's face it was evident that she agreed.

"Oh, it's absolutely lovely! But I really thought the light pink should be added by the dresses." She told me with a frown, seemingly annoyed with her own logic.

"It can still work! We can add the gold with the dresses, and then have maroon and blush flowers in the bouquets!" I tell her as I see the lovely image float across my mind. Her face really lights up now.

"Put that dress on, and let's finish this!" She exclaims, collapsing onto her back in relief. We both laugh as I grab my size and head into the dressing room.

"I really hope this dress works! I think I like this better than the pink." I hear her voice as I pull off the sweater dress I had been wearing that day and unzip the gold dress.

"Me too. And it won't clash with all the ginger's in your wedding photos." I reply stepping into the dress.

"Excellent point. That is why I brought you." She says. After a moment or two she adds, "So did you hear about the Going Away/Congratulatory party George is having for Harry and his mates next Thursday night?"

"Oh. Yeah. I think I remember Alex mentioning it to Della or something, and I do believe George asked me to bring 'the party'. Whatever that means." I answer her, struggling with the zipper. I can tell she's not sure how to answer.

"You're going to come right?"

"Hermione there is no reason to use your worried voice. I talked to Harry after we had lunch last week and were fine...ish. Besides of course I'm going to come. I'm not going to miss a chance to party with Edie one last time." I say peeking my head around the curtain. She gives me an uneasy smile. "Do you wanna see?" I ask her. She nods, her excited expression returning. I push the curtain back and step out.

"Ginny you look beautiful!" Hermione squeals. "I love it!" I can't help myself and I hop up and down in excitement, and Hermione joins me. After our completely girly moment Hermione gives the go ahead, and we talk to the store manager about ordering four more identical dresses in the appropriate sizes.

Stepping out into the London cold, we wrap up our scarves and coats around ourselves tightly. "Ginny thank you so much for coming with me. You are the best maid of honor!" Hermione tells me as we made our way down the city sidewalk.

"Hermione, you are my sister." I tell her earnestly. I see tears in her large brown eyes. "Oh don't get all weepy on me!" I comfort her with a squeeze to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. It's the wedding that's making so emotional! Ron and I are either snogging or fighting these days." She tells me and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I, oddly enough, could relate. "I'm really glad you are going to come to the party. Get back to some sort of normalcy after the explosion and what followed." she continues.

"You think so...Eddy?" I begin before getting completely distracted by the man coming our way down the sidewalk. Eddy was walking with the London Larkin's team Manager Benji Van Hornbeak. He turns from his conversation at the sound of my voice.

"Ginny Weasley!" He replies, his handsome face erupting in a huge smile. My entire being seems warmer, not with romantic notions, but in familiarity of such a dear friend. It had been 3 weeks since I had seen him, and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him. "What are you two doing in Muggle London?" He asks walking quickly toward us. I start towards him.

"We were looking for dresses for the wedding." I tell him as he opens his arms and we embrace in a big hug. He lifts me up off the ground with the momentum. We're both laughing. Suddenly there is a bright flash of light, and he puts me down quickly as we turn to the source.

Standing there with his oversized camera was none other than Melvin Knotts, the annoyingly nosey Daily Prophet photographer. He was short round man, with large watery eyes framed in thick square glasses, and was always decked out in a glaringly checkered suit. He had been the one to take the photo of Harry and I at the Larkin's game and lovely startled picture of me at the Ministry of Magic the day of Harry's Promotion announcement.

"How lucky of me to be doing some shopping for my mother today. So the rumors are true then?" He asked us in his nasally voice, giving us a cringeworthy look. Eddy quickly stepped in front of me and Hermione.

"Shopping for your mother then? With your camera?" Eddy asked, taking a menacing step towards Melvin.

"Just lucky it seems. Now tell me, are you two still together, and I'm particularly interested in what you, Eddy, thought of my stunning picture in the Daily Prophet after the explosion?" Melvin asked, pulling out some parchment and quill from his camera bag. I could feel my blood start to boil. I took a step around Eddy to give Melvin a piece of my mind, but Eddy put his arm out blocking my path.

"Say Melvin, that is a nice camera. Can I hold it?" Eddy asks Melvin stepping even closer to him. Melvin looked up from this parchment noticing Eddy's proximity.

"Um...no." Melvin answers, turning away from Eddy, who was already grabbing for it. "Hey...what're you doing?" Melvin asks again as he continues to turn in a circle trying to keep Eddy away from his camera. They were spinning in place and I had to laugh, before Melvin finally disapparated away to dodge Eddy's quick hands. Hermione and I were clutching our sides from laughter at the scene that had just taken place. Eddy turned back to us with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well at least he's gone." He says, joining us back up on the sidewalk.

"Thank you Eddy." Hermione tells him with a big smile.

"That blokes the worst. He's been hanging round our practices with Edith Hogar trying to get an interview with me about you." He tells us.

"Oh Eddy, I'm so sorry." I apologize. I feel terrible that he has to deal with the waves of the mess I'd made.

"Oh don't worry about it. The team and I have been taking turns jinxing them on our way out." He consoles me with a chuckle. I smile at this, wishing for an opportunity to do the same soon. "Despite the previous events, it's really good to see you Ginny, you too Hermione. Is that the dress?" He asks, gesturing to the long bag that Hermione draped over arm.

"Oh yes it is!" Hermione answered gleefully.

"I'm sure it is going to be beautiful," says Eddy. Proving again that he was the nicest guy in the world.

"Eddy you're still coming aren't you? You know you are more than welcome." Hermione asked concerned. Eddy shot a questioning look to me.

"Of course you must come." I assure Eddy.

He smiles at my response and nods. "I would be delighted be in attendance on such a special day." He answers. I was suddenly looking forward to the wedding more and more.

"Good!" Hermione exclaims.

"Ed, we really need to get going," Benji urges Eddy, speaking for the first time.

"Oi, you're right!" Eddie agrees looking down at his watch. "Ladies, it was great running into you two. Although I have a feeling there will be a colorful article in the Daily Prophet soon about our personal lives. Good luck on your last match before Winter Break." He says with a wink to me, and they continue down the sidewalk.

Hermione and I move down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Hermione recanting Eddy's praises.

"One sec," I breathe out, turning and sprinting back down the sidewalk after Eddy. I call his name one more time and he turns back and heads toward me.

"What's up Ginny?" he asks with an inquisitive smile. I stop in front of him breathing hard.

"I just wanted to say thank you." I tell him between pants, as he chuckles amusedly at me. "...and that I really miss you, and our friendship. I hope you can forgive me eventually."

"Ginny," he starts, "It's already behind us," he tells me putting out his hand. I reach out and we shake on it. I smile, feeling like something has finally gone okay for the first time in months.

...

**Harry Potter**

It had been a good morning at the office. Ron and I had been working on reworking the patrols since we'd arrived at 7:o0 AM this morning. I'd forgotten how well we worked together. The years apart were nothing compared to how attuned we were into each other's thinking.

We were in my office, I was leaning back at my desk looking over the charts one more time, and Ron was sitting across from me with his head resting on the back of his chair. We were spent.

"Mate, I think we've made as much progress as we're going to to this morning. I need a break, and something to eat." Ron says pulling up from his reclined position.

I take my glasses off and run my hand over my face. He was right, my hunger suddenly very apparent. "Yeah, good work this morning. It's about lunch time. Let's stop for a while." I say rising from my chair. Ron gets up and stretches.

"I think I'll eat about ten of those meat pies Mum is sending us." Ron says, following me out of my office.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Oh, I got a note that Mum was sending us lunch today from George. He's also sending us a few new models of his extendable ears to try; almost impossible to tell they're not real ears he says," Ron explains.

"That's brilliant." I say with a yawn, imagining the delicious meal that awaited us.

"Oh, Bloody hell not again. Why does she even come here?" Ron mutters under his breath looking out into the large room that made up most of the Department. I search the room to see what he was on about. My eyes searched until they found the long head of red hair that tended to drive me round the bend.

Ginny's here...surrounded by five of our men. She's giggling and blushing, as the men are taking parcels out of her hands. The beast within me roars as she reaches a hand out to touch Dirvish, the young curly haired Department clerk's arm.

"Merlin, this happens every time! It's like they've never seen a girl before. Ginny!" Ron calls over to her, waving a hand to get her attention. I see her gaze snap over our way and she gives Ron a nod in response. She smiles at the men and gestures over towards us. They all look round and I can't say I feel bad at their expressions of fear because I'm sure Ron and I have a very similar looks on our faces.

Ginny just smiles and rolls her eyes, taking all of her parcels back out of their hands. I hear her say a quick "Thanks boys." as she makes her way across the large room. And it was not lost on me how many of my men looked up to watch her journey.

That's it we're locking her away, or at least making her wear her Christmas sweater everywhere she goes. She was wearing a tight knit skirt with thick stockings, and a leather jacket over her sweater. She still had her big scarf around her neck, meaning she must have just walked in. Merlin, I was just as bad as the others.

"I guess we're letting go of Dirvish," I tell Ron.

"I believe there is a constantly disappearing broom closet we could chuck him in." He responds. Great. We were on the same page then.

"Hey Ron. Harry." Ginny greets us with a big smile on her face. Merlin she was beautiful. Her cheeks were still slightly pink from the November chill outside.

"Ginny you didn't have to come to the office." Ron tells her, taking the parcels from her arms. The annoyance was evident in his tone. He immediately turns and heads back to my office. Obviously trying to remove Ginny from view of the rest of the room. He was a genius. Ginny just shoots me an exasperated look and follows her brother.

"Oh Ron, come off it. They were just being nice." She replies.

"Ha! Nice! Right, I guess it's time to talk to you about the birds and the bees." Ron said, putting down the load on my desk.

"Nice office Harry and Ron don't be daft, they were trying to be helpful. That was until that look you shot them scared them off." Ginny says removing her scarf and taking a seat in the chair Ron had been occupying that morning.

"I don't appreciate my colleagues ogling my baby sister!" He all but shouted, and I quickly shut the door. I was worried this would turn into an all out Weasley row.

But Ginny just laughed. It struck me for the first time how much Ginny had changed. Two years ago these two would be going at it, red faced and short tempered. But these days she was always composed, save for the Larkin's game. Even when she was drunk at Grimmauld Place, she was never out of control. What I first thought was 'acting cool' seemed to be the real deal.

"Look, I didn't come here to cause a fuss. I was just at the Joke shop and George was really busy. He asked if I could bring these packages to you two." She said calmly, gesturing to the parcels on my desk. "What is all this stuff anyway?"

"Some of it's Mum's cooking, and the rest are some of George's prototypes that the Auror Department is particularly interested in." Ron told her, opening some of the food which smelled delicious. It was nice to have Ginny here. She looked positively at ease getting comfortable in office chair.

"Take a look Harry," Ron tells me, picking up what looked like a severed ear.

"That's disgusting." Ginny says scrunching her nose.

"It's George's new extendable ear, give it a good once over." He says throwing an ear to me. I catch it, and it feels just as disgusting as it looks. Ron is not bothered at all and goes about stretching another over his own ear. To my surprise it forms perfectly to his, to the point that it was nearly impossible to discern that it was not actually his ear.

"See we can wear these and hear conversations up to 50 yards away. Keeps our Aurors at a safer distance and much more discrete. Here, you and Ginny go and whisper something to each other by the door, see if they work." Ron tells us.

Ginny is already pulling herself up out of the chair and we move over to the door.

"So..." I start. My realization about how Ginny matured making me oddly a bit nervous around her. She conversely seems unaffected this and is giggling at Ron who is doing his best to put the most space between us and him. He's currently climbing under my desk and pulling my over cloak over his head. "Do you want to stay and have lunch with us? I'm sure there is plenty of food from your mum." I whisper.

"Hmm?" She replies, her voice barely audible. "Oh actually I can't. The Harpy's have a press conference in an hour and besides I already promised to have lunch with Dirvish." She finishes distractedly still watching Ron crawl around.

"What?!" came a united boom from both Ron and myself. The next noise is a loud bang from what I'm sure was the sound of Ron's head hitting the underside of the desk. Ron let out a yelp as he scrambled out from under the desk clutching the back of his head, and I stood there gaping like a fish. I was going to hex that curly haired git!

Ginny suddenly erupted in laughter, clutching her side, doubled over, and gasping for breath. "Merlin you two, I'm only kidding. You're absolutely ridiculous!" She said between bursts of laughter. "You look like I just said I was engaged to Malfoy or something. You really should see your faces! Oh, poor Dirvish! He is such a nice young man. But really? Me and Dirvish?! You guys are too easy!" She's now leaning back onto the door, not being able to hold herself up; her head thrown back in laughter. I see Ron roll his eyes, and angrily grabs a meat pie and takes a big bite.

"Ha Ha Ginny. Yeah, so clever. You might not think us so ridiculous if you could hear some of the conversations the men are having about you right now." He tells her with a full mouth, flicking the extendable ear. She stops laughing at this, and I feel the sudden impulse to fire every male Auror in the department.

"Well," She starts straightening up her effervescent attitude now gone. "Let the boys fantasize. And keep those ears to yourself. I would much rather be happily ignorant." She finishes grabbing her scarf off of my chair. "As pleasant as this has been, I should go," and she made for my office door.

"Wait wait! Ron said after her, swallowing a large mouthful. Ginny halted with a raised brow and her arms across her chest, with a look reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Ron apologized flatly, pulling her into a big hug. Ginny was trapped in her brothers arms, as her own arms were still crossed, trapped between her and Ron. Ron kept going, "I'm a git. I'm just always going to be protective over you. You're my baby sister." He told her, shaking her back and forth. I found myself laughing at the sight of the pair. I could see as much as Ginny didn't want to forgive Ron, she was already breaking.

"Fine! Fine! I forgive you! Just let me go!" She finishes laughing, pushing Ron off of her.

"Come on Ginny, I'll walk you out. Then I won't have to jinx anyone." Ron tells her, throwing a lazy arm over her shoulders as we walk out of my office back to the main room of the Department. I felt myself growing more and more jealous of my best mate. I should be the one settling Ginny down. It should be my arm around her shoulders; protecting her; making her laugh.

The sudden presence of some curly brown hair causes both Ron and I to stiffen.

"Harry sir. Ron sir." Dirvish greets us and I am pleased to hear the timidity in his voice. "Hi Ginny!" He says, his tone changing.

"Can I help you?" Ron asks shortly.

"Oh...well I was just seeing if Ginny was..." Dirvish stammered out nervously. I could feel my expression become stone like. There was no way I was letting this boy get anywhere near Ginny.

"Weasley," comes a deep voice from over our shoulders. Shacklebolt had entered from a door to our left.

"Yes sir?" Ron replied, letting go of Ginny.

"I've got a few minutes free, and I'd like to see those Prototypes you were telling me about yesterday." Shacklebolt says walking towards us.

"Oh, of course. They're in Harry's Office. Just a minute." Ron answers and turns back to our odd little group. "Looks like I'll be working through lunch. Thanks for bringing the packages Ginny. Sorry I can't walk you out."

"I can!" Dirvish spits out in excitement. _Like hell he will!_

"No, you can't Dirvish. I need you to go pick up the mail from The Owlery. Expecting a bit of post. Very urgent. Harry can walk her out, right?" Ron lies, and I am forever grateful. I see Ginny shake her head out of the corner of my eyes. Ron nods towards the door, and Dirvish takes off, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He's harmless you know." Ginny tells us, and Ron and I exchange triumphant looks. Ron bids us goodbye and heads back in my office with Shacklebolt.

With a large sigh, Ginny follows me out of the office. As we make our way through the rows of desks I have to fight the urge to reach out and put my hand on her back, or her arm, or something. A sign to make it clear to every man who dared fantasize about Ginny that they were out of luck, but I restrain myself having promised her that we would work on being friends. Although that is the last thing I want.

We walk down the long corridor to the lift.

"You know, despite what my brother thinks, I can leave a building by myself." She tells me as we step into the empty lift together.

"I'm sure you're right, but it's a good excuse to get out of that office for a bit." I tell her, hoping she finds that reason to suffice. The doors close behind us and we stand on opposite sides of the small space.

The quiet that surrounds us is a bit awkward. It's obvious she agrees and starts, "So Della seems to really like Alex. She won't shut up about him."

I chuckle at this information, "Yeah, I'd never seen Alex act that way before." Referring to our time at the joke shop. "That was fun." I add, peaking at her to see her she reaction.

To my relief I see her smile. "Yeah it was. George is always up to something. Looking forward to the party tonight?" She asks me brightly.

I consider her question for a moment. "Yeah, I think I am. It's always hard to say goodbye to people you care about." I explain because this was also a Goodbye Party for Alex, Edie and Gabe. Although it was proving easier and easier to fall back into my life here in Britain, I had been travelling with those three for a long while now.

"Sure, you were never one for goodbyes," was her quiet response, her eyes fixed on the buttons of the elevators.

"Gin you think I didn't want to say goodbye to you after we..." I ask her incredulously. Is that what she really thought? When her only response was a shrug, I am absolutely baffled. "I tried, I swear." I tell her honestly running a hard hand through my hair. I really had, she must know that. Had Ron never told her? Thinking about it now though, I can see why he would decide against it.

I step forward to go to her and explain everything, when the elevator dings and the doors open. I step back in place as what I'm sure is every witch and wizard in the Ministry climbs aboard, filling every inch between Ginny and myself. My eyes stay trained on her as we climb the rest of the floors to the main entrance. She avoids mine the whole time.

We finally reach the 1st floor and I struggle to keep myself still as the people ahead of me take their time getting off the blasted elevator. Once in the lobby I look around for Ginny, but she's not here. Turning in place I see her long red hair, closing in on the exit. Damn she was quick. I take off at a jog in her direction.

"Ginny wait." I tell her, slowing as I caught up with her. "Look, I had no idea you didn't..."

"Harry this really isn't the place for this conversation." She interrupts. Her gaze is darting back and forth around the room, and I also notice some people looking at us. We move over to the side of the lobby next to an empty bench. But she doesn't sit. It doesn't seem that we were going to be having it out then. She flips over some papers on the bench and turns back to me. "Could you do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it?" I answer, she was constantly surprising me.

"Tell me what I said to you after I passed out at Hermione's?" She asks. I was absolutely shocked. Everything was coming out of left field today.

"I thought you said you wanted me to forget it."

"Have you?'

"No."

"Then tell me. I've thought about it for a long time, and I think I should know." She answers me sounding very sure.

"Alright, you said..." I pause, nervous to continue. With a look at her I push on. "Well you just asked if I would still be around in the morning." Her whole demeanor changes. Her frustrated posture deflates and she is chewing on her lower lip, obviously mulling over what she had just told me. "...Ginny?" I ask her after a long moment of silence.

"Right...Okay...thank you for telling me. I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. I guess I'll just see you tonight." She told me and turned quickly and exited the Ministry.

I stood there confused. That was not the conversation I expected to have today. And that was not how I expected it to go. Sinking down to the bench we had been standing in front of, I feel paper crinkling under me. It was a copy of todays Daily Prophet. I pull it out from under my legs and flip it over. On the cover was a picture of Ginny in the arms of Eddy Westwick. She had a huge smile on her face.

****The beast within me roared again. So this is why Ginny flipped this over. They were still together then. I'm not sure why I thought any differently. That's probably why she ran out of here in such a hurry. I crumple the paper in my hand, and headed back to the Auror department, in a much fouler mood then when I left.

...

Things are building up to the shindig at George's. I would love to hear what you would like to see happen. Leave a review with your thoughts!


	9. Fire and Ash (part 1)

"Blimey it's freezing!" Della exclaimed for the fourth time as we made our way down Diagon Alley arm in arm (mostly so Della wouldn't fall in her ridiculous heels) to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Night had already fallen and the street lamps were lit, guiding our way. George and Angelina live in a great flat above the store, and we're headed there to celebrate Harry's promotion and also to send Alex, Edie and Gabe off in true Weasley fashion. The press conference had been a bust on my end. The only questions thrown my way were all inquiries about my romantic life (Which I vehemently refused to answer). After 20 minutes Gwenog let me leave.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to go bare legged!" I remind her. When we had been getting ready to go, she pulled out a particularly short dress and rather high heels. Wanting to give Alex, 'something to remember her by.' I tried to talk her out of it but she was set. I, on the other hand, opted for a red, green and yellow flannel button up, tucked into my high-waisted lace skirt with leggings and boots. And I was not regretting my decision.

"Yeah, yeah. Beauty is pain." She replies, wrapping her over cloak tighter around her. "So, tell me Red, what's going on with you and our Boy Wonder?"

"Oh you know, I either want to kiss him or kill him." I answer her, as our shoes click down the sidewalk.

"Fine line between those two," was her amused reply.

"That's the truth. Tonight should be interesting." I tell her.

"Of course it will be, I'm going to be present. But why do you think so?" Della asks me with a wink.

"Hmm...I don't know, because maybe when Harry and I were alone at the Ministry before the press conference, I may have steered our conversation to the topic of the night he took my virginity..." I say, laying it out for her.

"Woah! Please tell me that you were recounting it because you were going at it in some broom closet somewhere and it reminded you of your first shag." She tells me excitedly.

"No, we certainly weren't doing that and besides when we had sex it wasn't in a broom closet at Hogwarts." I explain, hoping she thinks more of me than lust and teenage hormones.

"Well weren't you guys together at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but we really only dated for a few months during my 5th year. I mean we snogged a lot, but neither of us were ready for anything more than that. Then we were together for two years after I graduated and before he left." I explain. Didn't she already know all of this?

"So...what? You two had a nice romantic dinner and went back to his place shagged like proper people?" She asks, her face showing disgust at what was obviously a very boring notion for Della.

I feel my face grow warm, "No, not exactly."

"Details woman!" Della demanded.

"Well, it wasn't until he'd already been gone for a while. I mean we parted on relatively civil terms the first time..." I continue to recant the story of when he came back for a few days, of how we had a huge row, how he showed up to my flat, and how we proceeded to...

"Merlin Ginny! I had no idea you were holding out on me!" She exclaims stopping in place, the biting cold seemingly forgotten.

"It's really not that exciting." I answer her, turning back to face her.

She starts giggling and I look at her confused. Was my sex life a joke? Well with the serious lack of, it just might be.

She suddenly grabs my face, her eyes are wild. "You don't think a tragic boy hero, showing up on his childhood love's door in the middle of the night after a heated and sexually charged argument, confessing is never ending need for her as he takes her with wild abandon isn't romantic and exciting!"

"That is rather colorful wording Della...Well if you think that is exciting, it gets better," I tell her flatly.

"Oh Ginny, spill it!"

"It was storming that night." I tell her. Della just squeals in delight. "...and he was soaking wet from the rain." Della loses it.

"GINNY WEASLEY! You little minx! Now you're making me want to rip his clothes off! That has to be the hottest first-time story that I've ever heard!" She tells me shaking my shoulders.

"Calm down Dell. It all happened over a year and a half ago. Really nothing to cause a scene over today." I tell her, putting my arm through hers again and steering her into motion towards George's apartment.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say sex kitten!"

I shoot her a look, and she gives me an apologetic expression. "Alright, I'll drop it. I promise...but before I do, you know you must tell me...how was he?" She asks me with a mischievous grin. She must realize that I never inquire about the personal details of the men she brought home. I roll my eyes, but answer her anyway.

"Too good."

She lets out another huge squeal. "Oh honey there is no such thing as too good!" She says.

"Well let me put it this way: it was my first time, I'm sure of that. But it can't have been his, because Della...it was_ good._ Like scream his name, scratch marks down his back good. And from what I've heard from my girlfriends, I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be if it was both of ours. That must have been another interesting skill he picked up on his travels." I tell her, revealing my insecurity.

Della eyes are wide, and she begins to fan herself. "Oh Ginny, you are one lucky girl, I mean my first time was awkward and..."

"Della are you even listening to anything I say?"

"Yes! Sorry! I guess I'm not being very sensitive. Look did you feel that way the night it happened?" Della asked me pointedly.

"Well, no. It wasn't till after he was gone for a while and I had time to think about it." I answer, thinking back to those long lonely months.

"Listen chick, all hot and steamy details aside, you just can't think like that. You will drive yourself mental. Take it from me. As much as I know Eddie was over the moon for you, I never caught him looking at you the way Harry did the night I walked in on your little tryst in the kitchen. And it wasn't just lust in his eyes, although don't misunderstand me there was plenty of that, but Ginny there was something more. And you didn't see his heartbroken lover's eyes after you ran from the kitchen. And anyway, besides all that Harry was not some hormonal teenage boy when you two...hooked up. So don't compare him to your Hogwarts friend's experiences." She tells me seriously.

"Yeah...thanks Della." I say, leaning my head on my taller friend's shoulder and we finally reach the Joke's Shops front door.

"Merlin's Beard! I will never look at that man the same again." She tells me giggling. I give her a swat on the arm, as the front door is pulled open by George.

"Hey ladies of the night! Do come in. Glad you're here Della! I did tell Ginny to bring the party," he tells us, ushering us in from the cold. We make our way up the stairs to the flat, and with every step the buzz of party grows louder and louder.

...

George and Angelina's flat had a large living room which opened right up to their large kitchen. It was the perfect place to have a party. The room was filled with a lot of Hogwarts alumni. Neville and Hannah were there. Katie Bell, Angelina's best friend had come up for the event. I see Hermione and Ron talking to Luna, and from the looks of it, she was telling them something rather odd. Lee Jordan, came up to greet us too.

"Hey Girls! Come on, we're playing a game of Quidditch Cups!" Lee, told us ushering us over to drinking game, set up on a nearby table at which Harry, Edie, and Alex were all standing on the other side. I instinctively look to Harry. He of course looks handsome. His fitted white dress shirt, tucked into his charcoal dress pants, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened around his neck. He must not have changed from work before he came here. For some reason that made it all the more sexier. What was I thinking? Harry and I are trying to be friends. Wow, the power of suggestion could be very strong.

"I call these two girls on my team!" Lee called aloud.

"Woah there! You've got two professional Quidditch players on your team! That hardly seems fair!" Edie protests across the table.

"Well you've got Harry, and he might as well be." Lee defended

"Thanks mate." Harry replies with a smile.

"Are we playing or what?" asked Della, who was giving a rather sultry look to Alex across the table.

"May the best man win." Alex replied, returning her look.

It had to be one of the most intense games of Quidditch Cups that I had ever played. Della and Alex might as well have been playing alone for as much attention as they were paying to any of the rest of us. They were surprising well matched, for as daring as Della was, Alex was just as meticulous.

We were all about four butterbeers deep into our game when I realized how strange Harry was acting. Not that we had much to say to each other, but he was being extremely moody, and would barely look at me. Hadn't he just been chasing me across a room to talk to me a few hours ago? Now it seemed he didn't want to be in the same room as me.

It didn't help matters that we were always deflecting each others attempts at scoring a goal. Neither of us had been able to score a single point for our team. We were just too used to each others playing styles. And it didn't help that he got more and more attractive the more he concentrated on the game, running a frustrated hand through his dark hair. Several times I caught myself staring at him, watching his defined jaw flex in concentration. Luckily he never seemed to notice. Fed up with myself and my lack of control, I tried a very risky shot that could win us the game. Fainting left, I threw the miniature quaffle and it sailed over Harry's hand and into the small hoop on the other side of the table.

Della and Lee erupted in cheers; jumping up and down at our victory.

"That's my girl Ginny!" She said, throwing her arms around me. I couldn''t quite care as much that we'd won. I just wanted to get away from Harry's surly attitude, and away from my tempting thoughts. "She calls the Westwick faint!" Della called across the table to the losers. I see Harry's eyes ignite, as he finished the last sip of his butterbeer, and huffed off.

...

I watch the streetlights flicker down Diagon Alley from George's back hall window. The hall was dark and luckily away from the buzz of the party. The party was great, the food delicious and music upbeat. I was just having a hard time enjoying it with Harry's weird attitude. I thought taking a bit of a break might make it a bit easier to control my emotions.

"What are you doing back here?" came Harry's icy voice behind me. I turn my head to see him standing rather closely over my shoulder.

"Um, just taking a break from the party. You should too. You were having way too much fun." I reply sarcastically brushing him off, moving over to put a bit more space between us. I had no idea why we were being short with each other.

He gives out an humph, and asks, "How's Eddy?" His annoyance evident. Oh, that's why.

"Well...I think he's fine." I reply.

"He looked more than fine on the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning." Harry tells me sharply. I feel my entire body stiffen. So flipping one Daily Prophet over hadn't stopped him from seeing the picture. It had seemed like a reasonable plan at the time.

"It was just a hug Harry." Why was I explaining myself to him?

"Yeah, well I know personally what a front page embrace with you can turn into." Harry jeers at me. My mouth drops open and with a loud crack, my hand smacks across Harry's cheek. The force of my hand, causing his face to turn. He stays in that position for a moment, his head bowed, taking a few deep breaths. I stand there, seething in anger. when he does speak his voice is much quieter. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Gin." Harry immediately back pedals, realizing how hurt and furious I am.

"No, really. I think you've made yourself perfectly clear." I insist, shoving past him back down the hall, towards the party.

I make it one step, before he moves to block my path. Ugh! He's always doing this. I stop short so I don't run into him. There is a bright red hand print across his left cheek. Anger is boiling beneath my skin, and all I want to do is dig at him. "So what if it had Harry?"

"What?" he asks me confused.

"Turned into something more?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. Realization of the meaning of my words seem to hit Harry all at once. His jaw flexes, and I see white hot fury flash across his eyes. Satisfaction is the closest emotion I can claim at this reaction.

We stand in silence for a long moment. I wait for his snarky retort, but it doesn't come. He looks like it is taking all of his energy to keep himself contained.

"I thought you would know better than anyone that the Daily Prophet isn't concerned about the truth. Especially when it comes to our personal lives." I tell him, gesturing between us.

Harry seems to regain some of his control again and replies, "Ironically, they've been rather spot on, whether you want to admit it or not. At least when it comes to us." He finishes his statement by stepping closer to me. We're not that far apart to begin with, and I have to take a step back to keep the distance between us. His words make me blush furiously, because I know he's right. As much as I want to deny it.

"Hey, I already apologized for what happened after our front page feature. I thought we were going to forget it." I remind him annoyed, looking at the wall. Which was much easier to handle than Harry's piercing eyes.

"Why do you keep asking me to forget things? You think I can forget that?" He asks me seriously, and my eyes are drawn back to his. He's looking right into me, and I hear my breath hitch.

No. I'm not going to lose control. Stay mad! "Yes, Harry. I think you're more than capable. Just do whatever you did a year and half ago." I say, my voice steely and emotionless, hiding the fact that I was trembling inside.

"You really think I've forgotten that night?" He asks me warningly, taking another step toward me. I feel my back hit the window. My nerves are frayed, never meaning to push our conversation this far. Desperate to keep my dignity and control, I just respond with a haughty shrug. Hoping my facade was not slipping.

"You've never been so wrong," He tells me, his voice much gentler than it had just been a minute ago.

"Sure Harry." I spit at him, with as much venom as I can gather, which isn't a lot. I cross my arms to keep them from shaking, and look off over his shoulder.

"Do you need me to prove it?" He asks, but I refuse to respond. "Ginny I can still feel you underneath me." He starts, and my eyes snap to his. His eyes are dark and warm. The look on his face leaves no question of his sincerity. My breathing is suddenly much faster than it had been previously. I shake my head, denying his words. His hand comes to my face, stilling its motion and forcing our eyes to meet.

He continues, whispering into my ear, "I still remember the way your body moved and arched to me. The way my name sounded moaned from your lips. I can still feel your fingernails claw down my back."

Now my breath is shallow and erratic as images of that night flash through my head. Memories I hadn't let myself think about for over a year.

"Do you believe me now? I could never forget." he finishes, his voice low and thick. I can only let out a whimper as I try to regain control of my breathing. I can't do this. I can't think, all I can do is feel, and I know my feelings are pushing me to do something that my head would tell me not to.

Pulling together what was left of my strength, I duck under his arm, and hurry down the hall, leaving him behind me. I hear him call my name, and I know he's following me. My legs are shaky as I enter the large crowded living room.

I feel Harry arrive just behind me, but I'm not worried since we're in view of everyone. I refuse to look back at him and move to cross the room. But I can't... I can't move forward at all. Confused, I push forward with my arms, but I can't extend them in front of me. It's like there is an invisible wall, holding me in. Had Harry cast a spell?! I whip back around furiously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I whisper venomously at him. He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?'

"You can't hold me here, you know. Why can't I move forward?" I ask, showing him by pressing forward against the invisible wall. He seems baffled.

"I'm not doing that." He replies, and tries to take a step forward, and is blocked like me. "What's going on?" he mutters, and tries to take a step back, but the wall seems to extend behind us.

"Oi! Look who got stuck under the enchanted mistletoe!" I hear George laugh from across the room. Everyone in the room turns to look and quickly erupt into cheers and giggles. George had to be kidding. Harry and I catch eyes before we both look up to see the enchanted mistletoe hanging above the hallway entrance.

"Mistletoe?! It's not even December!" I rail at him from across the room. I struggle harder against the invisible wall and suddenly I feel the wall contract and it shoves Harry and I closer together. There is a series of wolf whistles and cheers from the people who were supposed to be my friends. I look at Harry, who's wearing a stoic and sober look on his face.

"Right you are! But I wanted to test out my new prototype. And who better to do that with than my unsuspecting friends?" George explains proudly.

"Here," I hear Harry from beside me. "Let's just get this over with." I turn to him wide-eyed, as he dips his head. I feel myself stiffen as his lips near mine and my breath hitches, when his lips land on my cheek. Right, just a kiss was all it took. I'd forgotten how Hogwarts students had figured out how to beat the system. I hadn't been around enchanted mistletoe in years. I vehemently ignore the feeling of disappointment that rings through me, as my cheek tingles.

"Good thinking," I whisper to him, as we quickly both turn to join the crowd. But we are thrown back together, as the walls do not disappear, but contract further. Harry and I are nearly pressed against each other, and he has to keep his arm bracing against the invisible wall over my shoulder with his back was pressed against the one behind him, to try and gives us as much space between us as possible. We avoid looking at each other at all cost.

"Now you see the brilliance of my new features!" cried George. I see Angelina shake her head in frustrated amusement at her husband, I on the other hand was trying to murder him with my look. There had to be some sort of spell. George was going to pay for this. "I call it the Poor Blokes Mistletoe! As you have seen from the demonstration, the more you struggle against the capturing spell, the smaller the space contracts. And there is no cheating. Kisses must be lip on lip, none of that cheek or forehead stuff we used to do at Hogwarts. Gives a poor bloke a real chance." George finishes proudly.

"Demonstration?" Harry asks irritatedly.

"Yes, thanks for both of your participation. I'm sure you two don't mind." He says jovially, clearly not reading our rigid body language.

"George, stop this. Just undo the spell." I say my the control on my temper quickly disintegrating. I feel the heat radiating off Harry, and I just want to get away from him.

"Oo, that's the problem Ginny. I haven't figured out a counterspell yet." George replies with a scrunched nose.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, turning toward George which only achieved the effect of putting my side against Harry's chest, as if he had his arms around my shoulders. I was going to hex George into next year!

"Oh, just give him a kiss Ginny!' came Edie's voice over the crowd, and boisterous cheers and whoops rang across the room. My chinks go pink, and I reach into my mind for any spell that would undo this. I come up empty.

Turning back to face Harry, it is evident he's enjoying this little spectacle just as much as I am. How did we get ourselves into situations like this. He looks down at me, his eyes asking me what I wanted to do about this.

Before I lost the anger and embarrassment that drove me to do what needed to be done to be out of the spotlight, and out of reach of Harry's strong arms, I reach up on my tiptoes, and press the quickest and most chaste kiss against Harry's unmoving lips. I hear a series of boos and hisses from the spectators, and a 'you call that a kiss' from a voice I was pretty sure was Della's.

"Good one," he mutters as we both begin to move away from each other.

"Well, whatever it takes to get out from under this blasted plant." I reply turning away from him, finally free from the invisible walls. But then I feel it, the walls are not expanding, but contracting...again. We snap back together as if we are at opposite ends of a rubberband that had been stretched too far. I hear the air whoosh out of his lungs as I am thrown back against his chest. There is now only enough room for us to stand toe to toe.

"George!" We both yell, although neither of us struggle, not wanting the walls to contract even further. The whole room is in uproarious laughter.

"Yes, one thing I forgot to mention!" George tells us between bursts of laughter. "The mistletoe are a bit frisky."

"What?!" came my enraged reply, and I could feel both mine and Harry's bodies stiffen at his words.

"You do realize, this is your baby sister I have trapped under this mistletoe with me. What are you going to have me do to her?" came Harry's angry words over my shoulder, in his anger pushing against the force field that held us together. Contracting one more time, we are pushed flush against each other. No one, cheered at this after hearing Harry's words.

"Oh, calm down you two! I'm not a pervert, it just requires a bit of tongue...and you might want to get to it quickly, because it just occured to me that I may have not put a limit on the contracting charm." George tells us, a bit nervous now.

"Are you serious?!" I ask him. Harry and I are stock still. Now I understand why Mum got so livid with Fred and George and their little inventions!

"Don't look at me like that. I hadn't thought about all the resistance. When Angelina and I tried them out, she never really put up much of a fight." George explains, shooting a wink at his wife.

"Kiss him already!" came a voice through the crowd, which caused the entire room to erupt in their previous cheers and whistles. Letting out an exasperated, I really didn't see any other way out of it. I turn to Harry, which was not easy in the small space we were confined to. He was looking at me in hard concern.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I think there's only one way out of this." I answer him. He gives a resigned nod.

"I never meant for this to happen. I would never force you to do this." He tells me with intense sincerity.

"I know Harry." I answer. The room was still cheering and laughing as Harry and I struggled in our own personal limbo.

His hand comes up to my face, and I feel my breath hitch. "Ginny, if I could think of a way to get you out of this, I would do it. I'm so sorry. I have to do this to protect you. I'll keep one arm on the enchanted wall, so I can stop the moment the spell breaks" He reassures me, and I nod in response. For as many times as I had kissed Harry in the past, I never remembered being this nervous.

I feel his hand on my face pull me slightly forward and I close my eyes as our lips meet. He is slow and tentative at first. And I'm sure the room is loud with cheering and laughing, but I can't hear anything. All I am aware of is Harry's soft lips against mine, and all I can feel is his concern and how he is trying to protect me from the contracting walls. His lips slide across mine, and I turn my head to allow the movement, my hands moving to his chest. His hand on the back of my neck cradling my head, knowing as we both do what must happen.

His tongue sweep the line of my mouth, and I have no choice but to open for him. My knees go weak as I feel his hot tongue caressing mine. The hand and that was on my neck, moves to my back to help hold me against him, since I'm having such a hard time with it.

Instinct takes over and I begin to move my tongue against his, and his arm becomes stronger around me, holding me tighter against him. The gentility he uses with his mouth makes me a bit lightheaded, the kiss is slow and..sensual, as opposed to our fast, hot, and desperate kisses after the explosion.

I can still feel the spell against my back, what more did this blasted plant want?! I was already a mess from our fight in the hallway, and now I am forced to share an extremely intimate kiss with him in front of all our friends!

Harry somehow reads my thoughts, and nods against me. Signaling that this wasn't enough. On their own accord my hands move from his chest to his shirt collar pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. I swallow a small moan from his throat and his hand is cupping my face, directing our movements. Merlin, I missed this.

With that thought I feel Harry stumbling forward against me. With his momentum I am losing my footing, and our lips break apart as he catches me against him. He must have been leaning more of his weight against the invisible wall than he realized.

"See, it wasn't so bad!" George tells us happily. I am still wrapped up in Harry's protective arms, and we are both trying to catch our breath from the kiss, but I know we are both shooting daggers at George's pleased face. The sound of the room is rushing back to me as I see everyone cheering and clapping. Gabe is giving Harry a thumbs up, and I see Della is smiling proudly at me.

I look back at Harry, and we seem to be asking each other the same question. Did this mean anything?

Well we weren't going to answer that question right here, in front of our extremely meddlesome friends. I let out a long exhale, and turn a give a little bow to the crowd, Harry following suit. We get a grand applause, and without looking back, I move to the group of girls standing by the punch. I would rather take their prying questions then stay and sort through what had just happened between Harry and myself.

...

Author's note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this next chapter! I have had the worst writer's block. I would sit down and try and write and...nothing. It felt like I had lost my characters. I was almost to the point of abandoning the story, but all of your lovely reviews encouraged me to push on (you have no idea how much I appreciate the encouragement, and they suggestions and feedback are great!) and this little diddy came out.

A rather sexually charged chapter.

This chapter gets a bit more M, not so much in action but in conversation. Let me know what you thought. The rest of the party is the next chapter, some very important conversations will be happening.


	10. Fire and Ash (part 2)

I feel Ginny grab my shirt collar and pull me closer to her. This act of wanting, whether it was genuine or not, sends me over the edge and a moan escapes my lips and down her throat. The hum of the crowd luckily drowns it out, but I know Ginny feels it because she gives a small sigh that is so faint I almost miss it. I hate myself for enjoying this moment that I know she clearly doesn't want. My arm that is extended to the invisible barricade, is shaking from reining in all of my control. The only thought ripping through my addled head is mine. She is mine, and no one else can have her.

At this thought I am pitched forward, as the only thing that is keeping me from having Ginny on the floor disappears from beneath my hand. Our lips break apart as I feel her falling backward. My reflexes attuned to every movement she makes, cause me to quickly grab her and pull her to me, to steady her. I know that her hands tightened around my shirt, and her head buried into my chest, is from her own attempt to keep herself from falling, and that I am merely a stabling structure, but I don't care. And I could really care less if everyone is staring at us. But I do care that I had to force myself on her.

"See, it wasn't so bad!" George tells us happily. Once I'm sure Ginny is stable and secure in my arms, I turn and shoot George the most furious look I've given anyone in a long time. I see Ginny turn and do the same. This might be the first time Ginny and I had been on the same team since I'd gotten back.

I finally look to the crowd in the living room. My eyes immediately look for Ron, who is looking red faced and livid as Hermione was talking to him rapidly, trying to calm him down. That did not bode well. I hope his fury is directed to his own brother. Then my eyes fall on Gabe, who is giving me a big thumbs up. I acknowledge it with a raise of my eyebrows, but my expression I'm sure is not what he is expecting. I know I am scowling, and the only sight that can change that is Ginny's questioning and vulnerable eyes as she turns back to me.

We look at each other for a long moment, and a million things I want to say to her race through my mind. Before I can choose one, she turns and gives a bow to the crowd. The applause and cheers fill through the room again, always in control. I humor her and give my own. Yes, we will pretend like nothing happened. How could I forget her favorite way to deal with whatever was happening between us.

I can feel her absence the moment she walks away from me. I watch as she crosses the room to Della, Edie and Hermione who were now all standing by the punch bowl. I hit my limit of how much of this I can take and I reach up and yank the mistletoe from the ceiling, and chuck it at George. The mistletoe lands hard in his gut, as he catches it with a grunt. "Burn it," I tell him, and grab another firewhiskey.

...

"What are you doing out here alone mate?" I hear Alex ask me a few hours later, peeking his head out of the window that opened up to George's fire escape. I had been sitting out there for a bit trying to get my surly mood under control.

"Oh. Hey Alex, I just thought I'd celebrate on my own for a bit." I answer him, taking a long drag of my firewhiskey.

"Right then," he says, disappearing from the window, only to return a moment later with our over cloaks. He climbs out onto the metal balcony, tosses me my cloak and joins me. The November night is dark and biting, and after the heat of my anger has died down I am grateful for the extra warmth. He stands opposite my seated position, leaning against the railing. We quietly sip our warming drinks. I was really going to miss him.

"So, how are you doing?" He asks me.

"Okay I reckon, works been going really well, and it's nice to be home again." I answer him reflexively.

"I think we both know what I am talking about." He corrects.

"Right..about that."

"Yeah, about that. What happened to you staying away from her?" He asks me.

I run a hand over my face. "It was not as easy as it sounded." I start to explain. Alex just nods his head skeptically. "I did try, but I mean, we're practically family...and once I decided to stay in England, I just didn't really have the will to keep it up." I finish defeated, draining my glass of its contents. I feel the alcohol burn down my throat and warm my belly.

"You know something mate?" He asks with a sympathetic grin. "I realized how hard that was going to be for you the second night we were in England, and the only person you talked to who wasn't Edie, Gabe or myself was the one girl you swore to stay away from!" He laughed out incredulously, shaking his head.

"I know okay! But in my defense it was a surprise for me too. I had no idea she was going to be there. And then she literally fell into me! What was I to do, turn away and run?" I ask him, my frustrations of the last month pouring out.

"And what about the Larkin's game? That rousing picture, and don't think your disheveled appearance when you got back from her apartment was lost on me." He inquires with a raised brow, stuffing his hands deep into his cloak pockets.

"First off, I went to that game with the sole intention of working on restoring our friendship. And that damned picture...I'd like you to tell me what you would have done, if the girl of your dreams who you were 90% sure hated your guts, came running to you after a horrific explosion crying your name and weeping into your shoulder?"

"Fair enough." Alex says a bit quieter.

"...as for after that...Merlin, you should've seen the way she looked at me. Those beautiful golden brown eyes looking up at me...I would've given her anything she wanted. I tried to fight it! It wasn't like I hadn't known she was upset and emotional. Every reason why I shouldn't do it ran through my head in those few seconds. But all she had to do was ask, and every one of those reasons seemed pretty ignorable. A lot more ignorable then the woman clinging to my chest. So I did the one thing I shouldn't have and snogged her."

"I'm guessing from that display inside means you two haven't had a proper chat about it yet?"

"We haven't had a proper chat about anything yet." I tell him, shaking my head in frustration.

"Why do you think that is?" He asks.

"Because every time we get close, she tells me to forget about it, and disapparates! Merlin sometimes I just want to grab her so she can't run away!" I say slamming my glass down on the metal balcony, and running both my hands through my dark hair.

"Why do you think she is always running away from you?' Alex asks me calmly.

"Bugger if I know! I mean I know she's still upset from the last time I left. But she never lets me explain myself. She's absolutely maddening! I swear all the beautiful women in this world are. After the explosion she was convinced that I snogged her out of pity!" I tell him, incredulously.

"Okay. So why was that kiss so charged under the mistletoe?"

"...We had been arguing." I admit.

"About what this time?" He asks, and I can tell he is bracing himself for my answer.

"This time? This time we dredged up the night we slept together." I tell him, pinching the bridge of my nose. Oh I was a git.

"And that didn't go well did it?"

"No. She thinks I forgot about that night!" I tell him, sure he would understand my frustration.

"Why would she think that?" He asks me.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions," I tell him annoyed, but the look he gives me back makes me answer. "Because...because I haven't had any contact with her since that night..." I answer, hanging my head in shame. No wonder she was so hurt. And if Ron never told her, of course it seemed like it hadn't mattered to me.

"Look mate, I'm leaving in two days so I feel like I can request this. We've been working together for over two years now. I know you're a good man. It's not debatable. And from what I've seen over the past month is the only thing that makes you more mental and makes you the best version of yourself is that girl. So swallow your pride and tell her." He finishes, giving me a squeeze on my shoulder.

The sound of the window sliding open catches our attention and we turn to see Ginny pushing the glass pane up. I look at Alex, who is reading my mind. He sends me a look, saying careful there.

She climbs through the window and onto the fire escape. Alex and I are frozen as she opens her mouth to address us. "Hey sorry to interrupt. Do you mind if I talk to Harry?" She asks Alex in a voice that is oozing forced neutrality, and I see the blush in her cheeks. My eyes go wide at what she is asking. She purposely wanted to be alone with me. This was certainly unexpected. Alex's eyebrows rise in our shared surprise. He turns and looks at me, before looking back at the red head standing before us.

"Um, sure." He answers, crossing to the exit. Before he disappears through the window he mouths to me, "tell her!". Once Alex is gone, Ginny quickly shuts the window, before taking Alex's spot opposite me, leaning against the railing.

She stands there nervously. Her ankles crossed, and arms crossed over her chest. Her face is tense, and her knees are bobbing with energy. She takes a deep breath before starting.

"Hey." Is all she says.

"Hey...is everything okay?" I reply confused.

"No." she tells me quietly shaking her head, and I hear the tears in her voice.

"What's happened? Who's upsetting you?" I ask, quickly pushing off the brick wall moving over to her. I would hex whoever was giving her trouble about our kiss under the mistletoe.

"You. You are upsetting me." She tells me pointedly, and I back away. I lean against the cold brick wall, and let my head fall back til it hits the hard surface. I nod, in agreement. I certainly knew that. I see her white breath as she lets out a deep exhale and says, "Look, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." I agree looking back at her. She stands there, her hair big and mused from running her hands through it in frustration. If someone would have told me 3 years ago that I would have ever mucked things up with her this bad, I wouldn't have believed them. How far things had fallen since then.

The tears that pricked her eyes before, are replaced with anger as she asks, "So why were you acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend earlier?"

"I am your jealous ex-boyfriend." I tell her honestly. She says nothing to this, but instead stares off into the night. "Did you sleep with him?" I ask the question that was needling me all night. I knew I pushing my luck.

"Really?" she scoffs turning her gaze to me and asks exasperated.

"Really." I tell her seriously.

"No." she answers me simply, and I feel myself let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "And you can wipe that satisfied grin off your face too." She jeers at me, crossing her arms over her chest. I do my best to keep my expression in check. "You're unbelievable." she mutters under her breath.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I said, you're unbelievable. I can't sleep with anyone other than you, but you've been sleeping around the entire continent!" She bites at me, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her confused.

"Ha! Don't think me so naive. I know you've slept with other women!" She answers venomously.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because..." she starts out yelling, but then quickly drops to a furious whisper and continues, "because you were too good at it!" She finishes blushing furiously and looking away. I stand there frozen at her words. I can't fight the smile that erupts on my surprised face. Then I feel low rumble in my chest, before a loud laugh escapes from me. And I am laughing, and I can barely stop. This...this was her reasoning? If looks could kill I would be dead, because Ginny would have murdered me on the spot.

"Oh Gin..." I say, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm glad this is so amusing to you." She says turning around in a huff, refusing to look at me. I swallow my laughter, and straighten up. Well this certainly did explain a lot of things. I move behind her, and she quickly turns to head back to the window.

"No, Gin wait." I say to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face me. She was not going to run away from this again. She stands under my grasp, pointedly looking away. "Ginny look at me," I said softly, moving her chin so she had to no choice. I could feel her heart beating rapidly. I take her hand and she struggles to pull it out of my grip. Unfortunately for her, I was much stronger. I place her palm over my heart. "You are the only one Gin." I tell her in all sincerity.

"That can't be true." she says almost to herself.

"Ginny, as flattered as I am at your accusation, you're wrong. Guys talk for one. And for two, has the thought ever occurred to you that I'd been thinking and dreaming about doing that with you since I was 16?" I ask her, which causes her to go scarlett. I let go of her hand on my chest, and she leaves it there, staring at her palm, and I cup her face, bringing her gaze up to mine. "I promise."

Her breath is rapid, and I can tell that she is quickly trying to process this new information. She just nods in affirmation. As much as I don't want to, I let go of her and give her some space. I was too willing to do more to prove to her that she truly was the only one.

I move back to my spot against the brick wall, and after a moment, she moves to lean against the rail once again.

"So..." she says, running her hand through her long red hair.

"So." I reiterate. We stand quietly for a moment. I wonder where to go from this. Suddenly Ginny gives a wave and an annoyed smile towards the window. I look over to see Della and Hermione standing on the other side of the glass. Della is mouthing something to Ginny, as Hermione is pulling the Della away.

Once they're gone Ginny turns her attention to me and asks, "Do you maybe want to get out of here?"

"Yeah I do." I reply.

"Good. I'm sick of being watched all the time. Everyone can just mind their own business." She says, looking over the side of the fire escape. "Come on. This way." She says, gesturing to the ladder down to the street below. I move next to her and look down. It looked safe enough.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, giving her one more time to change her mind.

"Yeah, aren't you?" she asks me. I answer her by swinging over the side of the railing and standing on the ladder.

"You know you're brothers are going to kill me for leaving with you." I tell her, starting the descent down the cold steel ladder.

"Details," was her only response as she climbs over the rail and joins me on the ladder.

"What about your bag and cloak?" I ask her as we climb.

"Della and I have a deal that the last one at a party brings home the other person's effects. Which typically means that I grab Della's stuff when she goes off with a bloke. She owes me." She answers from above me. We climb down quickly and when I'm just a few feet from the sidewalk, I jump down and hold the ladder for her. She climbs down with ease, and we stand on the sidewalk together.

"Where to?" She asks me. I hadn't quite thought of that yet.

"You're apartment?" I suggest. She immediately shoots down the idea.

"Eh, unless you want to hang out while Della and Alex going at it." she tells me.

"What makes you so sure Alex is going to go home with Della tonight?" I ask her skeptically. She just shoots me a look and I give in, because I'm sure she's right.

"Alright, let's go to Grimmauld Place then." I tell her, and we head off side by side to the other end of the alley to disapparate. We walk silently and I take off my over cloak and wrap it around her shoulders. I hadn't realized how long we'd been outside and she wasn't wearing a cloak. She must be freezing. I leave one of my hands on her shoulder, and she doesn't protest as we continue down the dark street.

...

By the time we get to Grimmauld place both Ginny and I are yawning. It was just before midnight when I had taken a break from the party, so I'm sure it's the wee small hours of the morning by this point. Ginny heads straight for the couch in the living room when we get in. I follow her, and sit on the opposite end. She starts the conversation by telling me how sure she is that Della and Alex are going to hook up. I'm surprised this is what she wants to talk about, but I humor her. As she goes on, she starts curling up, and before we've even been home for 20 minutes, she is asleep. She looks so beautiful, I can't bare to wake her. I get up and grab a blanket from my bedroom, and throw it over her. I sit back down on the other end of the couch for a few minutes, in case she wakes up and wants to go home.

...

"Good morning you two." I hear a very annoyed Ron say. I don't open my eyes just yet as I try and gage where I am exactly. I'm laying on a very hard pillow. No, that's someone's chest. It's Harry's chest, and his arm is around me holding me against him. We must have fallen asleep on the couch while we were talking last night. No wonder Ron is in a state. I feel Harry shift underneath me.

"Morning Ron." Harry says hollowly. But he doesn't try and change our position. I can feel the lights flick on from underneath my closed eyes.

"Are they here? What's going on?" I hear Hermione's voice across the room.

"Oh you know! Caught my supposed best mate in bed with my sister!" Ron's voiced raised on the last few words.

"Ron, I am your best mate. And technically this is a couch." Harry answers again, and I can't help but chuckle, into his chest. Serves Ron right for always sticking his nose into my business.

"Bloody hell you two! No wonder you drive each other round the bend!" says Ron.

"Language!" Hermione protests.

"Ron it is much too early for this." Harry tells him rolling over a bit and covers my face with his arm, shielding me from the light and I suppose the scrutiny of my livid older brother. I feel his chest vibrate in suppressed laughter.

"I'd say! Come here to find you to all snuggled up on the couch together. So this means you two are back together then?" Ron is rambling out.

"No!" Harry and I say together.

"Well then you both better be wearing clothes under there!" Ron yells.

"Ron," Came Hermione's anxious voice. I finally open my eyes from my rather comfortable position on Harry's chest, and he gives me a look that says time to face this.

Harry grabs the covers and throws them off us, to prove that we are both fully dressed in the clothes we had been wearing the night before underneath our shielding blankets. We both sit up on the couch, as Ron paces in front of us. I feel like I'm twelve again getting in trouble with my parents for helping Fred and George out with a prank.

"Ron, this isn't what it looks like." I start calmly, wondering how much of last night I was going to have to explain to my brother.

"Ginny I can't believe you're acting like this! I never figured you for a girl who let men take her home!" He yells back at me. It feels like he slapped me at the insinuation of his words.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying!" Harry warns, standing from the couch, getting in Ron's face. This was escalating quickly.

"Don't tell me to watch myself. You took my little sister home with you so you could sleep with her! You may not be aware but she does have more uses than that!" Ron bellows at Harry and I can see Harry spark in anger. I look to Hermione for her to do something, but she seems frozen at the sight of her two best friends arguing.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Harry says his voice so controlled it's frightening. I can't sit idly by anymore. I see them both reaching for their wands. I quickly stand and scramble over to them, forcing my way between the two short-tempered men.

"Stop it you two!" I demand, pushing at Harry's chest, causing him to take a few steps away from Ron. Hermione finally gets into motion, and comes to pull Ron back away from Harry. Neither of the the boys would even look Hermione or I. Their eyes blaze in fury.

How did Ron even know that we'd slept together before? I had only told two people, Della and... "Hermione, you promised not to tell Ron! Can you see now why I asked you to?" I yell at her angrily. I can't believe she betrayed my trust like this!

"She didn't." Harry says flatly, and all fight in him leaves. His wand arm drops to his side, and he and Ron are sharing a look that means something more than I know. "He already knows." Harry won't look at me, and I look to Ron for an explanation.

Ron's seems to calm a bit and begins to explain, "I went to drop off some documents from the Ministry that I had forgotten to give you the night before at the Burrow and ran into Harry coming out of your flat." I freeze at his words. After all this time Ron had known. I look over to Harry. He is looking at me nervously, his hand gripping the back of his hair.

"So, you caught him sneaking out?" I ask mortified.

"No, he wasn't sneaking out..."

"I was going to get us some breakfast." Harry finishes for him. I suddenly really need to sit down. I quickly sit back on the couch.

Ron picks back up with the story, "It was evident what he was doing at your place at that hour of the morning so I punched him. Surprised you didn't wake up to that..." Ron mused.

"Might want to stick just to the story." Hermione warns Ron, as she looks concernedly at me.

"Right, we got into it, and some choice words were tossed around. And I basically told him how he'd really messed you around the first time he left, and that if he wasn't ready to come back for good that he needed to leave you alone so you could live your life. I told him if he loved you like he said he did then he needed to act like it. So he did." Ron finishes not quite as confidently as he began. He looks apprehensively at Harry.

I follow Ron's gaze and look over to Harry, who's bracing himself against the wall, his head bowed in shame. He looks sick to his stomach. I barely trust my voice but I ask anyway, "Is that true?"

Harry swallows and nods his head yes, "I wore that black eye for two weeks." He tells me, his voice strained.

Rage boils up in me and I am on my feet. "I can't believe you two! Did it ever occur to either of you, to let me make my own decisions. Ron," I spit turning at my now scared brother. "It is none of your business what Harry and I do! He didn't force me to do anything. _I let him_ in. _I let him_ take off my clothes." I tell him and I don't even care, as Ron winces at my brash words. "How could you keep this from me? Didn't you see how much it killed me after he left!" Ron didn't answer, but stood there shamefaced.

I turn to Harry. He was leaning against the wall looking at me apprehensively. "So, why? Why did you leave? Because you loved me? Is that it?" I ask my voice thick with tears and emotion. He pushes off the wall as I come over to him. He almost backs away from me as his eyes avoid mine, and I can see unshed tears in them. "No," I tell him, reaching up and grabbing his face in my hands. I was not letting him get out of explaining himself this time. He pulls away from me at first, but I hold him tightly. He finally looks at me, and I can feel his jaw flex under my hands. We are both crying by this point. "Tell me Harry. Why?" I plead, forgetting that we aren't the only people in the world.

He is gripping my forearms, as he backs me up against the living room wall. "Because I'm not good enough for you. I didn't want to pull you down into my darkness." He whispers as a tears slide down his cheek.

"I've handled it before." I argue with him, wiping his tears away with my hands.

"No. Now you can, but you couldn't before. Before I left, I kept you all to myself. I was selfish, and I let you lose yourself in me because I wanted all of you. Because you're so good and you care about others so deeply. It wasn't until after I left that you worked for the Ministry; that you tried out for the Harpy's; that you let yourself think of yourself first. I had to leave and grieve and mourn without making you pay for it." When he finishes he is leaning his forehead against mine, and his hands are holding my arms with a vice like grip. Tears stream down both of our cheeks. I don't know what to say to him, because he's right.

"Ron is the closest thing I have to a brother, and he was right. I couldn't pull you back down," Harry whispers to me. We are both breathing heavily.

"Ahem! Ginny..." I hear from across the room. I tear my eyes away from Harry to see Della and Alex had joined the audience. Ron and Hermione at least had the decency to look away, and I could tell that Hermione was trying to hid the fact that she'd been crying. Harry never turns around to look at the new comers. His eyes are fixed on my face. "I'm really really sorry to interrupt, but we need to be down at the pitch in like 10 minutes. We do have our last game for fall season today!" Della urges me nervously.

I look back at the man in front of me. Harry's eyes were swirling with remorse and emotion, his grip getting tighter, as if he's afraid to let me go. "Harry I have to go." I tell him, letting go of his face. I have to pull at his fingers, before he will let go of my arms. I slide out from between him and the wall, and he collapses against it. I quickly walk over to Della, who immediately wraps her arms around me and directs me to the door. I take one more glance back, and Alex is making his way across the room, as Harry continues to lean his forearms against the wall, holding the back of his head in his hands.

"Come on girl. Just shake it off, and let it all out on the field." Della tells me as I dissolve into tears outside on the front walk.

...

Author's Note: So this was not how I expected this chapter to play out. But once I started writing it, it felt too right. Yes it is extremely emotionally charged by the end, but it had to be. It's a lot of angst, but the two have a lot to be angsty about.

Harry maybe a tough Auror who faces death more often than he doesn't, but hurting Ginny like this is probably one of the biggest regrets of his life. So his reaction to facing his demon's with Ginny seems appropriate.

Let me know what you thought.

Also, I'm planning on the next chapter being a flashback episode. I've got a pretty good idea of the scenes I'm going to take you back too, but I would be more than willing to listen to suggestions.

You are all the loveliest people.


	11. Blood in my Mouth

**Author's Note**: I'm apologize for such a long time since the last update. In my defense I had a big final to study for!

So you should know, this isn't the flashback chapter that I had promised. I had been trying to write it all week and I couldn't work it out. I really want that chapter to be **_perfect_**, and I knew what I was writing wasn't doing this story or my reader's justice. So I'm setting it aside for now. (IT WILL BE WRITTEN), but I thought you would want something to read in the mean time.

So we're moving forward instead:

...

_"I've got blood in mouth, because I've been biting my tongue all week." Portions for Foxes - Rilo Kiley_

I am playing dangerously I know it. I just don't care. This game decided where we were seated in the Spring Season, which will ultimately decide who goes to the Quidditch World Cup. All morning I had tried to pull myself together. But all I could see was Harry, and all I could feel was his hands on my arms. Nothing seemed very real after leaving Grimmauld Place this morning. My entire world seemed different and counterfeit. I threw up twice in the locker rooms. Gwenog almost wouldn't let me play, but I had insisted that I could.

I was not going to let Harry and my idiot brother keep me from playing in one of the most important games of the season. Della had been right, playing angry was one of the most exhilarating things I had ever done. I let my rage, hurt and anger spur me on. I flew harder and faster than I ever had before. We were playing the Ireland National team and I feel no mercy. We were ahead by 100 points, and the Irish were scrambling to keep up.

My arm was bleeding from a risky move I had pulled by flying at the McGinty, the Irish Chaser, who had the quaffle, in a little game of chicken. At the last minute McGinty, swerved, and I grabbed the quaffle right out of his hands and got a deep gash from his broom's foot holder in my effort.

The left arm of my jersey was torn and blood stained, but I didn't care. I couldn't even feel the pain. I could only feel the thrill of victory as I scored another goal for my team. The crowd was loving it. The roar of maroon was deafening, and they had been on their feet more than once already during the game.

My team may not have been too happy about my sudden daring surge, but none of them had anything to say about it. I could see Gwenog waving me down, probably so I could have my arm bandaged, but I just pretended I didn't notice as we started up for the next play. I was on top of the world, and nothing mattered. Not one thing mattered. It was just me and quidditch, something I could win. Something I could control. This was my field.

Della flew up next to me and yelled over the roaring crowd, "Nice battle wound you got there! Do you need to a time out?"

I didn't even look at her, as I assess the next play that should be made. "No, I feel fantastic." I answer back.

"You're playing crazy! I'm loving it, but this isn't you! You play smart." She yells at me through the roar of the crowd. I refuse to acknowledge her. After a long moment of silence, I hear her huff. "Look, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She tells me warningly and flies off in search for the snitch. Ha! There are a lot of things Della would do.

The Chaser, McGinty has the quaffle again, and I see Bex hot on his tail. He passes it off to O'Hannigan, and Bex surges ahead and intercepts it. I take off in a flash to help guard her, as a bludger zooms right over her shoulder. We fly in perfect formation. Leaving the Beaters and Chasers in our dust. Bex and I were the fastest flyers on the team.

We near the Irish hoops, with only the lone Irish Keeper there to defend the goals. I suddenly am very aware of how suspicious the lack of defense for the Ireland National Team hoops is. As Bex zooms closer to the hoop, I turn my head to see McAlvey, the largest Beater I'd ever played in my life, just behind her. A bludger comes straight to him, and he reels back his strong trunk like arm to send the bludger straight at Bex.

As quick as a flash, I turn my broom, and make it just in time for Bex to throw the quaffle through the opposing team's hoop, as a deafening pop sends me toppling over. In order to save Bex's goal, I had sailed between her and McAlvey, taking the hard bludger to my chest. The pop was surely a rib cracking. I see stars, as I am knocked off my broom from the force of the bludger. Blackness overtakes me as I hear a collective gasp from the crowd. With the last bit of consciousness I have, I throw my hands up, reaching and grappling for anything as I begin to plummet.

Luckily my left hand quickly catches my broom overhead, and I scream as the slowly healing gash on my arm rips open from the stress of catching myself. My vision is clearing from the pain, and I reach my other arm up holding on with both hands to the broom above me.

I begin to try and pull myself up, but collapse back down as my side bursts with pain. Yes I had definitely cracked a rib. I feel my fingers slipping from the broom and I'm sure I will be plummeting the fifty feet to the earth. Suddenly I feel something around my waist, and the large McAlvey is flying right underneath me.

"I've got you lass!" I hear him say in his thick Irish accent. "You can let go."

And I do, because in that moment I had nothing left in me. Letting go of broom above me, I drop down onto his broom in front of him. The crowd erupts in uproarious applause. Touched I'm sure at this display of interteam goodwill. His arm tightens around me, and I give out another cry of pain, as stars pop in front of my vision.

We are to the ground in a matter of seconds, and I scramble off his broom, needing to get to the infirmary tent as soon as possible so I could be healed and get back in the game. I feel him trying to restrain me, but I push him off.

I don't make it 5 steps before I collapse onto my knees. The pain in my side is excruciating, and making it hard to breathe. "Come on lass. You've proven all game that you are one tough gal. Don't think I'm not afraid of you because I'm doing this." I hear McAlvey say, and he lifts me off the ground and into his arms, carrying me to the infirmary tent.

...

"Yes that rib is definitely broken." The Mediwitch confirms, as I sit on the edge of a gurney in the Infirmary tent. McAlvey had carried me in here, and handed me off to the nearest Mediwitch. A time-out had been called after my near fall. Moments later Gwenog had stalked into the tent, fury written all over her face.

"How long will it take to heal her?" Gwenog snaps. She is pacing around the tent like a mad woman. I know I'm in for it.

"Well I can fix her arm up in a jiffy, but fixing bones, well that takes a while, and she certainly can't play afterward." The Mediwitch answers back haughtily. There was no way I was not going back in that game.

"Are you happy now Weasley?" Gwenog yells at me. "You're all over the place in that game, and now you've gone and taken yourself out of it!"

"NO!" I protest, "I can still play!" shooting up from the gurney. I have to fight the overwhelming urge to double over in pain. "Just use some cloth to bind my rib cage, and I can make it the rest of the game. Della get in here!" I yell through the tent. In a moment she is pushing through the curtain.

"What's up?" She asks her eyes going wide, seeing my sorry state.

"How long will it take you to catch the snitch?" I ask hurriedly.

"Give me six minutes." She answers me seriously.

"I can last six more minutes Gwen! Just bind me up, I'll be fine, and then after the game we can take care of my chest." I plead desperately. She has to let me back in that game! Gwenog eyes me nervously.

"I'm not sure Weasley. You've been out of control on that field." Gwenog says angrily.

"She's the only reason we're in the lead!" Della yells from the entrance. Gwenog seems to consider her words for a moment. I stand there holding my breath, waiting for her to decide my fate.

"...Alright! You can go back in, but end the game quickly!" Gwenog bites out. I can tell she is not happy about her choice, but I am jumping up and down squealing in joy, before I immediately double over, clutching my side. "Get her patched up as best you can, and let's finish this!" With that Gwenog pushes past Della and is gone from the tent.

Della gives me wide eyes, as I set back down on the gurney and the Mediwitch starts to heal my arm.

"Alright Red. You got a plan?" Della asks me skeptically.

"Don't I always?"

...

I was going to be sick. Watching Ginny play from the stands was giving me an ulcer. She was flying like a mad woman. Like she had nothing to lose. She was scoring goals left and right, but at the price of her safety and my sanity. Twice a bludger barely missed her head by inches. It was excruciating to watch. Guilt wracked my body, as I sit hunched forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

Ron is sitting next to me, and he's in no better condition. He is slouched back in his seat resting his head in his hand. His knees bobbing nervously. All the Weasley's had this habit. Hermione on the hand was sitting ramrod straight, with wide eyes on the game. Every other Weasley and their significant other were going nuts! Out of their seats, jumping and cheering Ginny forward. If only they knew what had brought her to this state of play. Well for one, I'd be pummeled by every Weasley man, save Ron.

Ron and I made our peace after Ginny left this morning. We sat on the dusty living room floor thoroughly ashamed on how daft we'd been. He apologized over and over, and I reassured Ron over and over that it wasn't his fault. But he was positive he'd answer for it, and I'm positive he would. But in reality Ron wasn't to blame. I was. I left, and I didn't try and get a hold of Ginny. Honestly Ron and I had made our peace a year and a half ago. It was Ginny that I needed to answer to.

If she survived this blasted match! Twice I'd had to get up and walk out of the stands, not being able to watch another second of Ginny's dangerous playing. But I came back to sit, because I had to be there in case she was ever in serious trouble. Then she made a ridiculous move, putting herself between a ferocious bludger and her teammate, to save a goal. I could hear the crack of her ribs from the stands, as she was knocked off her broom. I was on my feet in an instant, along with the entire stadium. I had to save her! She unbelievably grabs her broom at the last possible second.

I've seen and heard lot of horrifying things in my short life, but nothing was more terrifying than hearing Ginny's piercing scream of pain, and seeing her hang limply from her broom 50 feet in the air. I am grappling for my wand, hoping I can cast a strong enough spell to levitate her down to the field safely, when the Irish Beater who had swung the deadly bludger came up behind her, and set her down on his broom. I would kill that bastard.

My eyes are hard fixed on the two of them, as she sags limply against him. They descend the pitch on his broom. I'm holding my breath until I see her climb off his broom and walk towards the infirmary tent. The entire crowd is cheering in encouragement, until she suddenly collapses onto her knees, clutching her side. I can't handle this anymore, and I turn to race down to the pitch. But Ron catches my arm, "It's okay mate." He gestures.

I look and see the Irish Beater scoop Ginny up into his arms and he carries her the rest of the way. She looks so small and fragile against the huge Irish man. The urge to kill him was growing stronger for completely different reasons now.

"She's okay. She's okay!" Mrs. Weasley is reassuring the family, and more likely herself. Ron and I exchange nervous glances. Guilt settles heavy in my stomach and looking over at the family that had so fully accepted me as one of their own, I feel it turn over.

I stand up and bolt out onto the walkway, ignoring Hermione calling after me. Searching for the nearest trash bin, I find one down the way and sprint over to it. My stomach empties itself of its non-existent contents. I taste bile and acid, as guilt and shame wretch through my body.

"Harry are you alright?!" I hear Hermione's voice over my shoulder. I push myself up, leaning my back against the stadium wall. She was hurrying over to me, looking very concerned. I wipe the side of my mouth with the back of my hand, and nod yes in response. "Here," she says, handing me a bottle of water.

I take it, and rinse my mouth, spitting into the trash bin. "Thanks Hermione." I tell her, shutting my eyes, letting the nausea settle back down.

"Of course." She states simply.

"Hermione," I start, "I am a total jackass." I open my eyes to see her give a smirk.

"Yes, sometimes you are." She says, coming over and giving me a big hug. I wrap my arms around my dear friend and it makes me feel human again. "But Harry, I know you were trying to do the right thing, however wrong you were about it."

I rest my cheek on top of head and say, "Ginny is never going to forgive me."

"You and Ginny...you two are...well, I just I doubt that," was her response, before she uses her arm around my back to guide me back to our seats.

When we enter the stadium again the entire crowd is on their feet again. The sound of the cheering is deafening, as I quickly assess what is happening on the pitch. I find Della's dark curly hair nose diving after the gold glint just above the pitch, with the Irish Seeker right on her tail. But Bill, Percy, Ron are shouting and pointing over to the blur of red hair who I know is Ginny, flying with Bex over to the Irish team's hoops. Bex is in front with the Quaffle and Ginny is hot on her tail.

Suddenly Ginny hops up so she is standing on her broom, arms extended to keep her balance. My eyes are wide as she takes a hard step and leaps forward off her broom just as Bex drops her broom down and tosses the quaffle up into Ginny's hands. She is soaring freely through the air, and the Irish Keeper is motionless in shock. Ginny hurls the ball as she starts to fall, and it sails cleanly through the hoop as she is caught by Bex's broom below her.

The crowd is going nuts, and the cheers heighten as Della flies up holding the gleaming snitch in her fingers.

The Harpies have won! That had to be one of the most daring and brilliant plays I had ever seen in my life! Everyone is jumping and hugging as the longest two hours of my life are finally over. She was done, and out of the air. I stand back as all the Weasley's celebrate together. George let off a huge confetti bomb, and it rained colorful paper in our stand.

Ron notices and comes over, "You alright there?" he asks.

"I think I should go. She wouldn't want me here." I tell him, looking out to the pitch as the Harpy's did their victory lap.

"Harry..." He starts.

"No. I'm right. Tell your mum I had to go into the office." I start, "Just make sure Ginny's okay, and that she's getting properly healed. And make sure she eats something. When she's upset she doesn't eat. And after a game like this she'll really need to eat something. I..."

"It's okay Harry. I'll watch out for her. Not that she's too keen on that idea." Ron tells me a with a wary look and a squeeze to my shoulder. With that I turn and leave.

...

"Okay, now the healing potion takes about 4 hours to give its full effect. You need to rest, no flying, running, or heavy lifting. Now are you going somewhere where people can help you?" The Mediwitch asks me a few hours after the game finished. I'm laying on the gurney in the Harpy's locker room, and the rush of victory is quickly wearing off, as the stinging pain in my ribs grows.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to my parent's. I can stay the night there too. My mum will be over the moon." I answer, thinking now of the crowd of people celebrating at the Burrow. I feel myself go a bit ashen at the idea of Harry being there. I couldn't face him. The game had worked as a great distraction from the mess my life was.

"Okay, are you alright?" she eyes me nervously.

"Yes." I tell her quickly, pushing up from my reclined position. I put my feet on the floor and make to stand. The Mediwitch comes to help me, as I gingerly hold my side. A cracked rib was worth the distraction.

"Here is a sleeping draught for you tonight. You'll probably still be a bit uncomfortable tonight, and this will help you get proper rest. There's only enough in there for two nights." She hands me over a purple bottle, and I put it in my bag.

"Thanks," I tell her and make for the door to leave.

"Hey Weasley. I'd like to speak with you before you leave." Came Gwenog's sharp voice. I turn to see her leaning out of her office door. Merlin, I was in for it. With a deep breath, I turn and make my way slowly to her office. Shuffling along to avoid the jarring pain that came with quick movement.

I enter her office and she is sitting at her desk. Her typically warm face is hard with anger. "Take a seat," she tells me gesturing to the chair across from her desk. I nod, and slowly drop into the chair.

"What the hell was that?" She asks me seriously.

"...Brilliant quidditch?" I attempt. Her face only grows more stern. So jokes weren't going to get me out of this.

"You think that was smart quidditch?" She asks angrily. I can't look at her. I feel too ashamed.

"...No. I'm sorry Gwenog."

"Don't apologize to me, you need to apologize to your team. We're lucky we won tonight. Everyone was lost out there, because you were dealing with a personal issue. What have I always told you?" Gwenog asks me, her voice snapping like a whip.

"To leave our personal lives in the locker rooms." I rattle off, I hated that it sounded like I was going to cry. I never cry at the pitch, let alone around Gwenog.

"Look Weasley. You're a damn good player. One of the best I've seen in a long time. But I put you on this team because you play smart quidditch. What if we'd had to take you out of the match?" She asks me sternly. We are quiet for a moment, when she continues, "Ginny, I won't pretend I understand what is going on in your personal life. Just please remember that you have a team counting on you. I need my lead Chaser back for the Spring, and you plummeting to the ground isn't doing anyone any favors. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I answer, rising from the chair and heading toward her office door.

"Oh, and Weasley..."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever is going on, get it sorted out before Spring season starts." She tells me with a pointed look.

"I will."

...

I walk slowly up the path to the Burrow. My bag slung limply over my shoulder. The healing potion was taking effect, as the pain started dulling slightly. I feel dead on my feet as I climb the stairs to the kitchen door. I reach up to open the door, before the thought hits me that Harry might be here. I feel myself go a bit light headed. The door is wrenched open, and I gasp. Until I see Bill is standing there with a huge grin on his face.

The relief I feel at seeing this particular big brother is overwhelming.

"Quite a game there. How's that rib? I could hear the crack all the way from our stand. I always said you maybe small, but you were full of guts and fire." He tells me smiling, leaning against the door jam.

And like a complete girl, I am crying before I can stop myself. I throw myself into my big brother's arms. Bill seems surprised, but holds me as I cry into his shoulder.

"Hey there girly. What's got you so upset? You were fantastic up there." He tells me as he rubs my back.

"Oh, Bill. Everything is such a mess!" I hiccup, refusing to look up from where my head is buried in his shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asks again, stroking my hair. I just shake my head into his shoulder.

"I can't have another Weasley brother involved!" I groan. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Of course you should have! I'm your biggest, not to mention _strongest_ brother, and you happen to be my favorite baby sister." He tells me, and I chuckle.

"Bill, I'm your only baby sister! And I'm not a baby anymore." I argue back, pulling away from him with a grin. He holds me at arms length, looking me over once, then twice.

"I guess you're not. Damn it why did you and I have to get all the looks in the family?" He concedes with a chuckle of his own, tucking a piece of his long red hair behind his ear. Fatherhood hadn't changed his sense of style yet. "So this has to do with that Potter boy doesn't it?" He asks more seriously, and I blush scarlet.

"Please Bill, I really don't want to talk about it. And I'd appreciate if you just let me handle it." I tell him, picking my bag back up from the step where I had dropped it.

"Well, that's fine Ginny, you know I'll stay out of things. But remember I am a bit of werewolf...so keep that in mind." He tells me with another wink, reaching out and taking my bag, and tucking me under his harm and ushering me into the kitchen.

"Besides, I think Charlie might be the strongest out of all of you." I add with a grin.

"Shut it Weasley."

...

Luckily Harry was nowhere to be seen. Mum was disappointed, grumbling that they work Harry too hard at his new job. But I knew the truth. He stayed away because of me. And for the first time I am glad he did. I didn't know what to do with what I had learned this morning. Which seems like years ago, rather than just hours.

I sat mostly with Bill and Fleur and rocked little Vic to sleep. She was such a beautiful baby girl. She looked just like her mother, but had a splash of freckles across her one year old cheeks like her father. Big endless blue eyes, and silvery blonde hairs, that curled at the end; true perfection. I prayed that she had more luck in love during her lovely life than I ever did. Teddy came over multiple times to give her kisses on her forehead.

Ron and Hermione kept pretty clear of me. I refused to look at them, namely Ron. I was still furious at him for how he'd meddled in Harry and mine's...relationship. If that's what you could call it. Mum, of course, had fussed over me, but I didn't mind. Sometimes it felt good to be so sure of how someone feels about you. Bill and Mum made me feel stable and grounded, and it meant the world to me.

I was sitting on the floor of my old room, rummaging through my old desk drawers finding old notes, and assignments. Everyone had gone home for the most part, and I had headed up to rest, but I couldn't stop replaying this morning events over and over again. The rush of victory long forgotten.

I hear a knock at the door, "Mum, I found the towels." I tell her, my eyes skimming a particularly funny comic I had found that Neville had drawn me back in 3rd year.

"Hey, It's me." I hear Ron's timid voice. I shoot him a nasty look.

"You realize you are the second to last person I want to see right now." I say icily, crumbling the comic in my hand. He nods his head, and enters the room shutting the door behind him. He's carrying a large plate full of food, and he comes and sits on the floor opposite me, leaning his back against my bed. "Funny how differently we interpret that sentence," I shoot at him.

"Here, eat this. You haven't eaten all night." He starts, handing me over the heavy plate. Surprised, I take the plate and put it in my lap. "Ginny, I know you probably hate me right now, but I am sorry." He says to me, and I can hear his sincerity.

"Ron, it doesn't matter if you're sorry. What's done can't be undone." I answer, my eyes on the plate as I pick at the carrots cut in broom shapes.

"I know Ginny..." He replies quietly, his head in his hands. I quickly wipe away a tear that slides down my cheek.

"How could you not tell me?" I ask him, doing my best to keep my voice under control.

"It's not that simple." I shoot him a furious glare. "It's not! I like you two together, you know that's not it. You're good for him. You can reach him when neither Hermione or I can. And not to mention that if you two ended up together that we'd all be family. But that doesn't mean he's always good for you. You know what he said to you was true." He challenges me.

"Maybe he was right. But Ron...when you told him to leave me alone...what we had done the night before ...that was a really big deal. Merlin what I'm saying is...we'd never done that before," I explain, as the blush creeps up to my cheeks. He balks at my words.

"Ginny...I had no idea. Harry didn't tell me that..."

"Yeah, well, just because you and Hermione went at it the moment you two were alone for the first time doesn't mean we all do." I tell him frustrated. Ron runs a hand over his face, as he considers what I am telling him.

"He shouldn't have ever come to you like that." Ron tells me seriously. Great, back into protective older brother mode again.

"Stop Ron. How many times do I have to tell you that I made my own decisions that night. I knew the risks I was taking. We made no promises to each other. I honestly wasn't that surprised when I woke up alone." I explain to him.

"Your first time...your first time shouldn't have been like that." Ron says.

"Like what? With the only person I've ever loved? I'm not saying it was the smartest, most thought out thing I'd ever done, but I guess at the time I would have rather it been one night with him, than every night with anyone else. Don't worry, despite the morning, it was rather enjoyable." I reply, wiping more quiet tears from my eyes.

"Merlin! I don't think I need to know those intimate details about my best mate and my baby sister." Ron winces. And I chuckle, a little maliciously. After a long moment of silence Ron starts again, "I did want to tell you, but honestly, I wasn't sure if you wanted to know that your older brother knew that you and Harry had sex."

"Fair point." I concede, acknowledging how awkward this conversation truly was.

"Look, despite everything, I shouldn't have told Harry to leave you alone. I know that, But Ginny please understand he's my best mate and I knew what kind of state he was in. He had no business dragging you back into it... Look, I'm not going to say anything else about it, because the rest is between you and Harry. I just hope some time in the distant future you will understand that what I did, I did because I love you. I promise from this day forward to let you deal with your own problems." He promises, extending his hand, and I shake it in a silent agreement. After a moment he pushes himself off the floor, making for the door, "Someday I hope you can forgive me. And please don't take this out on Hermione, she really didn't know anything about this."

"Ron." I call out as he reaches for the knob. He turns back. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing. I mean, you didn't make him not write to me...or did you?" I ask wildly.

"No! I promise." He answers quickly.

"See. There it is. Like you said before. Harry is his own man, and he has to make his own decisions. I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you...someday." I finish by chomping down on a broom shaped carrot.

He gives me a sad smile, "I really care about you Ginny. So does Harry," and with that he left the room. I sit there for a long while on the floor. The events of the day replaying over and over in my mind, as I mindlessly chew on the food from the plate Ron brought me. I have to admit, eating was making me feel better.

Not being able to stand my own thoughts for a moment, longer I reach into my quidditch bags and pull out the purple bottle of sleeping draught. Pulling the vile lid off, I bring it to my lips and take two long swigs. I feel the effects immediately, as I pull myself off the floor, and crash across my bed, before falling into a heavy dreamless sleep.

...

**Author's Note:** Don't fear, I am furiously typing away at the next chapter as we speak so there shouldn't be quite as long of a break between this posting and the next.

Teaser: Wedding festivities are coming up! A bachelorette party, and some heady interaction between our young lovers.

As always, please leave your thoughts and comments.


	12. I'd Follow You Down, Down, Down

**Author's Note:** Like I promised: a quick turn around! And it's extra long! I'm very excited to post this chapter and see what reader's think. This is definitely a rated** M** chapter. So keep that in mind. I don't write a lot of smut, so I hope this is satisfying.

I've had a few questions about the** timeline** of this story so here is a brief overview:

Nothing is changed from the books. So Harry and Ginny dated for a few months at the end of her 5th, his 6th year until Harry broke it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral. Then the 7th book happened.

This is where we get to my universe. It is assumed, and true in this story that they got back together a short time after the end of the 7th book, and dated steadily for 2ish years. Ginny would have been 16 pushing 17 and Harry 17 just about to turn 18 when they got back together. When Harry left the first time Ginny was about 19 and Harry 20 years old. He comes back the first time (when they sleep together) a year later; Harry: 21 and Ginny: 20. Then a year and a half passes and he returns the 2nd and final time. Ginny is now, as stated in the first chapter, 21 years old, making Harry 22 years old (aka when the story begins).

I hope that clears some things up.

**Read with this in mind:** This chapter is meant to accomplish to move 1 thing forward for the plot.

...

_"One for the money, two for the show_  
_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_How did you get that way? I don't know_  
_You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_Look like a million dollar man,_  
_So why is my heart broke?"_

_- Million Dollar Man_

_Lana Del Rey_

"Come on Ted!" I call up to the bundled up boy at the top of the playground. It had been a week since the game, and I was looking for any possible distraction. Now that quidditch would be on break for a few months, finding ways to keep busy, and keep myself from thinking, and hurting, and crying, was growing a challenging task. Della didn't even complain when she came home to find our apartment spotless. (She tends to like a bit of mess). And somehow I think I was exhausting Hermione with wedding preparation.

I'd done my best to avoid Ron and Harry. I couldn't face either. No matter conversation between Ron and I, after the game I still need time to move past the hurt and betrayal I felt. Harry...was something all on his own. He hadn't tried to see me since that morning, but I had a pile of letters from him, stacked up by the door, all unopened. Now he decides to write! Well it was too little too late for him.

"Teddy, it's time to go." I call up to him again. I see his navy blue hat peek over the side of the castle shaped jungle gym, and hear his infectious giggle. I had been hanging out with little Teddy all day. Andromeda had needed a babysitter so she could run errands today, and I was desperate to get out of my apartment. We'd been all around London today, and it was giving me quite a workout keeping up with this little three year old.

Blowing my hair out of my eyes, I smile, and start climbing up the jungle gym, ignoring the twinging pain in my side. "I'm going to get you!" I laugh, as I see him racing away from me. I pull myself up onto the walkway, and in a few long strides I grab the turquoise-haired boy in my arms. Teddy squeals in delight as I swing him around, again disregarding the ache in my ribs. "Hahaha! You'll never outrun me!" I tease, as I toss him into the air and catch him again. He laughs again, and puts his little arms around my neck. I hug him back tightly to my chest. His puffy jacket, making him all smushy.

I can tell he's thoroughly worn out, because he doesn't try to struggle out of my arms. Teddy instead lays his little three and a half year old head on my shoulder. "Tired out wolfman?" I ask, into his hat, which covers one of the most special parts about him. He nods sleepily into my shoulder, and I feel it too. I sit down on the castle's walkway, letting my feet dangle over the edge.

Teddy perks up and sits back in my lap to face me. "Did you have fun today Ted?" I ask, his beautiful hazel eyes looking back at me.

"Yeth I did," he replies simply. And I feel my smile all the way to my toes.

"Good. Did you know you're my favorite guy in the world?" I tell him with a kiss to his freckled nose. He smiles and giggles. "You're such a good boy, never let Harry corrupt you." I tell him, pulling him into a true bone crushing Molly Weasley hug.

"Haiwy! Haiwy!" He chants excitedly. Who was I kidding, this little guy worshipped Harry. I pull back and take a look at him. He was already a handsome little three year old, and ever since little Victoire started crawling, she was always following him around like a shadow. Teddy just gives me a lopsided grin.

"Ah, you're a hopeless case. Just don't go around breaking too many hearts." I laugh to myself. Teddy was settling himself back against me. Yes, I had a very sleepy boy on my hands. "Come on Teddy, let's go home." I tell him, standing up. I put him back down, and we climb down the castle stairs.

We walk hand and hand down the park path, to find a secluded spot to apparate. He's really dragging, so I scoop him up and carry him the rest of the way. By the time we're back at Andromeda's house Teddy is fast asleep in my arms. He certainly was growing. It seemed every time I picked him up these days he was heavier.

Up on the porch of Andromeda's house, my ribs were really starting to smart. I move to grab my wand out of my pocket to unlock the door, but I feel him start to slide out of my arms. I really didn't want to wake Teddy up. Doing my best to brace him against me with one arm, I attempt to grab my wand again. Suddenly the door swings open. Good Andromeda was back already.

"Do you need help there Ginny?" asks a voice. A very masculine voice. I stand there frozen. Harry was standing in the doorway, leaning an arm against the frame. My mouth goes dry. I feel heat rise in my cheeks. He looks...tempting. Dammit! He's wearing a fitted dark navy sweater, and a light pair of jeans. He's chin and cheeks have a faint hint of stubble, and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't getting much sleep. Good.

"Where's Andromeda?" I ask, reflexively taking a step back. Harry notices and I can see the hurt on his face. He stops leaning against the doorframe and jams his hands in his pockets. My grip on Teddy is starting to slip, my side really aching now.

"She is going to be a little longer than she expected. Got a hold of me at work this afternoon, and asked if I could watch Teddy until she was finished...She didn't know if you had somewhere to be this evening." He answers, eyeing me nervously. As if he's afraid I'm going to run.

"Oh," I force out. Keep it together Ginny! I could feel all of my suppressed emotions rushing up to the surface.

"Here, let me take him." Harry tells me, reaching for Teddy.

"No," I say, twisting away from Harry. Harry pulls back quick. I can tell from the look on his face, my words are stinging. "Uh...I'll put him to bed. It's just that Teddy really needs a nap, and I swear this boy can smell you. He'll wake up if you take him." I am rambling, and maybe it was an excuse, but I needed to keep Teddy in my arms, so nothing else would replace him.

"Okay," Harry nods at me warily. Good. Harry should be wary of me. I move past Harry, and into Andromeda's house. I quickly make my way back to Teddy's room. Doing my best to ignore the man following me down the hall.

I lay Teddy down on his little toddler bed, at probably the last second I could have supported in my arms. Suddenly I am very warm. I pull off my hat and jam it into my pocket, unwrap my scarf and unbutton my coat. Taking a long deep breath, I try and exhale the pain from my ribs.

I can feel Harry watching me from the door. Doing my best to stand Harry's presence, I gently remove Teddy's hat, shoes and coat, so as not to wake him. Teddy quickly snuggles up on his little pillow and I grab a blanket to cover him up.

Great, now for my exit. I turn to face Harry, but can't bring myself to look at him. "You shouldn't let him sleep for too long. Maybe just til dinner, or he'll never go to sleep tonight..." I trail off, not sure what to say next. I feel my throat starting to constrict, and I'm starting to tremble. Oh no. I was not going to lose it in front of Harry.

"I'm leaving now." I clip out, striding towards the door.

"Ginny." He let's out my name, and it sounds like a plea. I keep moving until he reaches out an arm and catches me just above the waist, meaning to block my escape. The force of this, sends jolting pain through me, and I let out a yelp as I stumble against his arm then back against the bedroom door.

"Are you okay Gin?" comes Harry's concerned voice. My eyes are screwed shut tight, as I wait for the sharp pain to subside. "Ginny, tell me what's happened. Are you hurt?" He demands, and I open my eyes to find him leaning over me. His eyes full of concern and his hand on my hip holding me tightly. "Where are you hurt?" He asks, as I try and control my erratic breathing. His hand moves up my waist, and my breathing is no longer erratic from pain.

His hand moves over my tender ribs, and I wince away from him, as my ribs ache under his fingers. "Ginny!" he growls at me, as he realizes what is causing my pain.

"I'm fine Harry." I tell him frustrated. Who was he to be angry?

"Fine? It's been a week! Your ribs should be healed by now. What kind of rubbish healing potion did that Mediwitch give you?" He bites out.

"A fine one, I just didn't finish it." I bite back. Harry's expression goes from mad to livid.

"What? Are you mental?" He all but yells at me. My eyes shoot over to the sleeping boy, and I see him stir. I put a finger to my lips, gesturing to Harry to be quiet. Harry glances over towards Teddy, then mouths 'fine' to me, and nods towards the hallway. Great, we weren't through.

I roll my eyes and head toward the kitchen, the farthest room from Teddy's. Harry is following at my heels.

"This isn't any of your business Harry." I tell him, wheeling around to face him.

"Why didn't you finish healing potion Ginny?" Harry demands obstinately.

"Merlin calm down! I just wanted it to heal naturally. It was my fault this happened. I was playing recklessly. I didn't want to so quickly forget the consequences of my actions." I explain.

Harry considers my words. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He tells me matter of factly.

"Stow it Potter." I reply, buttoning my coat back up. I was getting out of here.

"You need to go see a Mediwitch." He tells me.

"_You_ need to go see a Mediwitch." I taunt back childishly, struggling to button up a coat I put on everyday.

"Ginny!" Harry says exasperatedly. "You could have re-injured yourself today. Teddy isn't as light as he used to be, and if I know you, you haven't slowed down once." He finishes, taking me by the shoulders.

"Get your damn hands off me Potter," I warn him.

"No."

"No?" I ask incredulously.

"Not until you promise me you'll get yourself checked out again." He bargains.

"Ha! I really don't think I owe you any promises. And I'm fine." I reiterate, doing my best to shrug out from under his grasp.

"You're fine?" He asks skeptically, and I nod in answer. "Really then," He starts, and pulls me closer to him. I keep his gaze the whole time. Refusing to be intimidated. We are rather close when one of his hands leave my shoulder and moves to rib cage, through my coat he lightly pushes my ribs. The effect is immediate, as I lift my head and hiss in pain. His expression shows his frustrated concern. "You're going." He tells me with a sense of finality and lets go of me.

"Stop bossing me around."

"Fine, take care of yourself then!" He replies irritably. Oh the nerve of this man!

"I've been taking care of myself for the last two and a half years just fine without you!" I throw at him. His eyes spark, and he is coming toward me. My breath hitches as the space between us seems to vanish.

"Harry? Ginny?" Andromeda is home. Harry stops short a few feet in front of me, his fiery gaze never leaving mine.

"In the kitchen Andromeda." I call, as Harry and I stare each other down.

"Oh! It's so nice to see you two together." Andromeda tells us sweetly as she enters the kitchen. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, but Andromeda either doesn't notice or she chooses to ignore it. I break first, and turn and give Andromeda a forced smile. Andromeda may be a Teddy's grandma, but she certainly didn't look like a grandmother. She was a beautiful middle aged witch in her early 50's, with long black hair and a kind face.

"Hi, Andromeda. I was just dropping off Teddy. He's down for a nap." I explain, ignoring the surly man next to me.

"Oh, thank you so much." She tells me, enfolding me into a sweet hug. Pulling away she holds my face. "You are such a wonderful girl, and so pretty too. Isn't she absolutely stunning Harry?" She asks her eyes sparkling, and I blush pink. She was as ruthless as my mum.

"Yes, she's beautiful," Harry answers, and the way he says it turns me scarlet. Andromeda gives me a wink, and I politely smile back. Letting me go she moves over to Harry.

"Now, I'm just stopping by for a minute to grab some papers. Can you still watch Teddy for a few more hours?" She asks.

"Not a problem." He answers sweetly. Ugh. Ever the charmer.

"Oh good," she starts, pulling Harry into one of her hugs. "Oh, such a fine young man. And so handsome too, just like his father." Harry smiles at this. "I always thought you two were such a striking couple." She tells us looking back and forth between the two of us. I can think of a million ways of torture I'd rather be enduring at this moment.

"I must be going." I say quickly.

"So soon?" Andromeda asks. Ha! Not soon enough!

"Yes, I was just on my way out before you arrived." I explain.

"Alright Dear. Well Harry'll walk you out while I look for my papers," she says, pushing Harry towards me. Could she be be any less subtle?

"That's quite alright. I know the way." I assure her, throwing an icy look Harry's direction.

"I insist. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." She demands. Andromeda was not backing down. I smile, and turn on my heels. He could just follow along behind me. Leaving the kitchen behind, I all but run to the front door.

I start to open the front door, when Harry shoots a hand out, closing it again. "Stop." I warn him, refusing to turn from the door.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all week." He tells me quietly over my shoulder.

"So you're using your godson to get to me?" I ask him brusquely.

"Don't think I'm not above it." He answers shortly. This causes me to turn and look at him. His mouth is set in a hard line. "We need to talk."

"I can't do this right now Harry." I tell him, closing my eyes in exhaustion.

"Fine. At least tell me you're going to get yourself checked out." He pleads over my shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do," I reply, doing my best to keep my voice calm.

"Look, just pretend I don't want you to get yourself looked at, and you will find all the motivation you need to go." He reasons and I fight the urge to smile.

"I'm leaving now Harry. I'm sure the next time we see each other I'll be fine." I tell him, and pull the door open and leave.

...

Another week passes, I am practically glued to Hermione's hip as we make final preparations for the wedding. Which was now only a week away! Time was moving by so quickly, and it made me a bit sad. Change was around every corner, and it all may be for the best, but selfishly, I felt left behind somehow. Hermione would soon be my sister-in-law, and as mad as I was at my brother, I couldn't help but be happy for him. They were truly a perfect match. They could take each other's fury, and soothe each others tempers.

I had seen Harry only once since our argument at Andromeda's. At the Burrow one evening for some wedding planning, where he'd cornered me in on my way out of the loo to make sure I'd gone to see a mediwitch for my sore rib. I'd assured him I was fine, which prompted to touch my ribcage to make sure. It only took a moment for his eyes to go from concern to want, as he stepped closer. It wasn't pain that had caused my breath to come short that time. My head swam as he leaned closer, and dammit I wanted it. I would have pulled him into my old bedroom if Bill hadn't come along, striking a very intimidating figure. Harry and I hurried away from each other quickly. It plagued me after that, the effect Harry could have on me. How could I be so mad and hurt, but still ache for him? It was like I was pulled to him like a magnet.

But tonight that was a distant memory. Tonight was Hermione's bachelorette party! All of her bridesmaids and Della were assembled out for a much needed girls night. We were having it a week before her wedding because Hermione wanted to be around when her family came into town next week. She knew they would all be more than a little overwhelmed by the Wizarding World.

All of the girls were dressed to kill at Hermione's apartment, where we started the night off with some champagne. We were all clad in little black dresses, and Hermione was wearing white. It was fun to see everyone's different styles. Fleur wearing the most classy, and Della the most scandalous. Luna's was the best by far. It had a train that drug behind her, paired with her radish earrings. I loved that girl!

My dress had much purpose. It was strapless with a fitted bodice, and the skirt of it in a different black material that ghosted over my hips and legs, falling just above my knees. The most delicious part of it was that it had two cutouts just where my hips curved. When I'd seen it in the store front window I knew it was the dress for tonight. Because tonight I was getting picked up. I was going to flirt, and I was going to let some other guy, make me blush, and make my breath hitch. I was going to get Harry out of my head, once and for all.

The six of us crowded around on two small couches, in a muggle nightclub that Della had suggested where we should end the night. We were all more than a bit tipsy by this point in the night. We all had our favorite drinks in our hands, as we giggled and chatted.

"Now Hermione, tell me you have some great lingerie for the wedding night!" Della asks loudly. Did I mention we were all a bit tipsy.

Hermione blushes scarlet and answers, "Yes, I do. Although they never last too long. Ron has ripped a lot of them in the past." And all the girls squeal and cheer. Put a few cocktails in Hermione and she was the life of the party. I find myself blushing. She was talking about Ron here. But I would stow it tonight. It was Hermione's night.

"Oi, 'ermionee! Beell can be thee same wey!" Fleur giggles, tossing back the rest of her wine with a wink. I really needed to find some different girls to hang out with.

"Merlin I love that! What a turn on! I say if you still got your panties in the morning, he didn't do it right." Della states proudly.

"Here! Here!" Angelina agrees, raising her glass and the rest of the intoxicated women raise their glass in toast. Reluctantly I join in and clank glasses. I take a long swig of my andaloose sweet, thinking about how I'd never been able to find that particular pair of painties after Harry and I...

"Probably when we go at it wherever we are. Like the kitchen or something. It's like he can't control himself. It makes me feel powerful." Angelina is telling everyone for some reason. What were we even talking about?

"Oo, I do like that. Hmm...probably for me...when I'm on top and he suddenly flips us over. I like having power, but I like it more when the man wants it." Della explains, and I see a few nods and glass raises to this. "Hermione your turn."

"Oh, this is easy. Make up sex." Hermione says simply. All of the married women nod and clank glasses. All eyes suddenly turn to me.

"What's your biggest turn on Ginny?" Anne Gareth, Hermione's work friend, asks me. She doesn't notice all of the sideways glances everyone else who knew a bit more about my personal life were giving each other.

"Oui, Geenny. Do tell." Fleur purrs out. I'm never getting drunk with my brother's wives again.

"Ginny, you don't have to say bloody word. Don't let these tipsy ladies pressure you." Hermione slurs out, giving me a rather hard pat to my knee.

"Oh Gin, don't hold out on the girls! I know you could think of a thing or two." Della says rather loudly. I was going to kill her in her sleep.

Oh Merlin, fine! The alcohol in my system giving me courage, and the honest to goodness indifference to answer. "Well I guess I like it when the guy..." They all lean in together, I roll my eyes. "tells me to keep look at him while we..., because he wants to be sure I'm seeing only him."

They all lean back, eyes wide. Some of the girls fanning themselves.

"Holy hell Ginny! I don't even know what happened and I'm jealous." Angelina splutters out, putting her cool glass against her flushed cheek.

"That's hot." Della confirms, fanning herself.

" I theenk I should be geetting back." Fleur says quickly, getting up and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations 'ermionee." With that she bustles off towards the exit.

"Wow look at the time! I should be going too." Angelina says a moment later. Quickly saying her goodbyes and leaving. What had gotten into all of them?

"Maybe I should be going home too." Hermione tells me.

"What? Aren't you having a nice time?" I asked worried. Everyone was pooping out on me.

"Oh yes Ginny! I've had such a marvelous time. I really can't thank you enough. It's just I never stay out this late, and I'm just a bit tired. And I'd really like to see Ron before it gets too late." She tells me with a wink...oh.

"Right. No that's fine. I'll just see if I can call a cab or something." I tell her standing.

"I'll make sure she gets home." Luna says standing. "I was thinking about getting home too. We'll take the Knight Bus."

"Okay thanks." I tell her. We all say our goodbyes, and Anne leaves too, now that the bride was going home. It just left Dell and me.

"Did I throw a lousy bachelorette party?" I ask her as we sit back to back leaning against each other on the couch, sipping our drinks.

"Are you kidding it was a blast!" Della tells me.

"Then why are we the only ones still out?" I ask pouting, into my purple drink.

"Because after your little turn on, all the girls are so hot and bothered they wanted to go home and shag their guys!" Della answers with a burst of laughter. I just shake my head at the thought. "You want to go home Red?" she asks me over my shoulder.

"No," I answer getting up off the couch. "I won't be going home with you tonight." I tell her resolutely. Della quirks an eyebrow up at me.

"Ginny Weasley, are you going to have a one night stand?" She asks me, in a scandalized voice.

"If I can help it." I answer, finishing the rest of my drink. I was just the right amount of drunk to let this happen.

"Seriously?" She asks me skeptically.

"Dell, I don't even want to know his name." I tell her giggling. "How do I look?" I ask, doing a little spin and stumbling embarrassingly.

"Like sex. What about Harry?" She asks me.

"What about him?" I ask her annoyed that his name had been brought up tonight. I straighten my dress, and tousle my hair.

"Nothing...just be careful okay?" She tells me, with a quick kiss to my cheek. I give her an affirming nod and head over to the bar.

At the bar I order a drink, and wait to be served. How hard could this be anyway?

"Ginny Weasley right?" I hear over my shoulder a few minutes later. I turn to see a very handsome (well at least in my inebriated state) young man. I'm a bit confused, because I thought this was a muggle club.

"Yes," I reply warily. The young man is tall, with sandy brown hair, and a very pleasant face.

"My name is Dec Callahan. Declan actually. I saw you play against the Irish National Team." He tells me, offering his hand. I smile and shake it. Eh, he'd do.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." I answer, looking up at him through my eyelashes (I think you're supposed to do that.)

"No. It's nice to meet you. That was one hell of a match. I can't believe I'm meeting you in a muggle club." Dec tells me, flashing a very white smile.

"Thanks, I play to win," I tell him with a giggle.

"I bet you do." He grins back. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

"You certainly may." I answer with a wink. We sit there for a while and flirt. I learn that he's a wizard, and went to Hogwarts. Declan was a few years older than me in school. A year ahead of George and Fred. And I can tell he likes me, at least he likes my little black dress. It didn't matter which.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asks me with a charming smile.

"Why yes, yes I do." I tell him, and we walk out together. His arm on the small of my back. _ Here we go._

...

There is a knock at the door. I check my watch. It was past midnight. Who could be calling at this hour? I had been catching up on paperwork that had been sorely neglected because of all the Best Man duties I had been involved in recently. And not to mention Ginny Weasley running through my thoughts every 5 seconds. Documents were spread all across my large kitchen table, and I had already had to sharpen my quill twice tonight. Taking my glasses off I run a hand over my face. Pushing myself off the chair at the kitchen table, I grab my wand and go to answer the door. (One could never be too cautious)

I take a quick look out of the peephole to see a head of long red hair standing on the front step. What in the world?

I stash my wand in my pocket and pull the door open. She turns around at this. My breath catches in my throat as I take a good look at her. On her feet were tall black heels, that elongated her already long toned legs further. She is wearing a little black dress that hugs every curve of her perfect body.

What really stops me short were the two cut outs right where her hips dip to her narrow waist. My hands twitch with the urge to touch the exposed pale slivers of skin. The dress comes up just above her breasts, revealing her perfectly exposed shoulders. My eyes follow her prominent collar bones into her long neck, and up to her red lips, which are smirking at me.

Shaking my head, I see her satisfied grin. I had just been caught thoroughly ogling Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" My voice grinds out, as I finally look into her dark, smokey painted eyes. She looks like sex. She gives me a sly grin, and I feel like prey, begging to be killed.

"Mind if I come in?" She asks me and she's moving inside before I answer. I step aside to allow her more room, but she doesn't seem to notice or doesn't care, and moves past me a bit closer than necessary. I can feel the heat of her, and I can smell the alcohol. My gaze follows her, like a moth to a flame. What the hell was going on?

I shut the door behind us. Closing my eyes, trying to clear the image of Ginny in that dress out of my mind I ask, "Ginny, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just enough I think," was her sultry reply, and I open my eyes to her standing just inches in front of me. She is looking up at me through dark lashes, and her brown eyes are the darkest I've ever seen them. The look she is giving me makes my body start to betray me. Oh, I was in big trouble. I should have never opened my door. "How was the bachelorette party?' I stammer out, hoping to distract her for a moment.

"Oh," she starts, spinning around and moving down the front hall. "Your typical bachelorette party. Slaggy dresses, lots of alcohol, fancy clubs, and we talked about sex...a lot." She turns back and raises an eyebrow. I feel my pulse jump. Without a thought I follow her down the hall, doing my best to not look at her perfectly round behind, where the black material of her dress clung so well.

I fist my hands and shove them deep into my trouser pockets. For my own good.

She enters the living room and turns quickly back to me. "I'm really mad at you," she slurs out at me, her tone frustrated.

"I know Gin," I answer with a nod.

"No you don't know! I was going to...I was moving on. I moved on, and then you show back up and I..." She trails off. I feel my heart jump at this.

"You what?" I prod her. My pulse firing. She stands there in the middle of my living room, and she looks like she was made for it.

"Do you ever think that maybe we have such a hard time, because everyone expects us to be together?" She asks me. Once again left field.

"No, no I don't." I tell her clearly.

"Why do you say things like that?" She asks me and she sounds sad.

"What do you mean?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"Like that. So sure. If you are so sure, why did you leave me?" She asks me, taking a step toward me. But the look on her face isn't sad. It's predatory.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" I ask again, taking a step away from her. But she keeps coming.

"Because, I couldn't," she tells me cryptically.

"Couldn't what?" My voice scratches out, as my back hits the living room wall. Now she has her hands on either side of me. She is definitely looking for trouble.

"I couldn't think of anyone but you," She whispers into my ear, as she presses her tight little body against mine. My mouth goes dry, and my blood starts rushing southward.

"Whoah. Ginny." I try and stop her, which goes against what every fiber of my being is telling me to do. I grab her waist and haul her off of me, holding her a foot away from me. She pouts at me confused and I want to bite her lip. I shake the thought away. I needed to be the level headed one here.

"You don't want me?" She asks, her eyes big and hurt.

"Dammit Gin, you know that's not it." I mutter out. Be strong, be strong. I chant over and over in my head. But even while I'm saying that I feel my arms slacken.

"Harry," she breathes out, her low voice vibrating in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Her hands slide up my arms, and grasp at my shoulders. She was trying to kill me. "Didn't you miss me?" she asks breathy and hot, as she nips at the spot just below my earlobe. My hands, that were holding her away from me, are now gripping at the flesh of her hips.

"Ginny..." I barely get out, as she moves her lips down my neck to fix itself on my pulse point. I smell her flowery shampoo, and whatever else that drove me mental. "Yes. God, I missed you," I finish, as my control begins to slip. I dig my fingers into her hips, as I let a few fingers slide under the black material, anchoring her to me.

She responds to my loss of control by arching her body into mine, and I can feel the heat of her, and her firm breasts against my chest. I know she feels my body's natural reaction to her, because she rubs her body against it, and I growl.

Her hands that are running through my hair, pull my face close to hers, and we look at each other. Both of our eyes are dark and glossed with lust. Merlin I wanted her. "Don't you miss my body?" She asks me against my lips, as presses herself further into me. I was losing it quickly.

"Merlin, Ginny. What are you trying to do to me?" I whisper out against her mouth, my hands gripping her her hips hard.

"Anything you want." she answers with a thrust of her hips. I growl again, as a jolt of sensation fires through me. Grabbing her, I turn us around so now she is the one pinned against the wall. I hear her gasp, and I want to make her do it again. I brace my hands on either side of her.

"Don't say that," my voice grinds out, all the blood leaving my brain and traveling south. I am shaking from all the control it takes to not take her against the wall right now.

"Why not Harry?" She asks me coyly, not looking at me. But rather watching her own hands as they run down my chest to my abdomen, leaving hot, tingling sensations in their wake. Further down they travel, to the buttons of my pants.

What has gotten into her?! I quickly grab her wrists and pin them back against the wall. Before she does something I know she will later regret. Her eyes snap back to mine. "Because I don't know how much longer I will have the will to stop you." I grit out. The look she gives me, makes my skin melt. I wanted her to look at me like that over and over again, as I lay over her.

"Then don't." she tells me, taking a step towards me away from the wall. She pulls her hands behind her body, bringing my arms with her. I am pulled closer to her as I realize what she is doing. Her berry lips hover centimeters from mine and I hear the soft buzz of her zipper, as my hands are pulled down the length of her back. Yes I was a dead man. "Ginny, think about what you're doing." I beg, letting go of her wrists, turning on my heels and walking away from her. Needing to put space between me and my biggest temptation.

"Maybe I'm tired of thinking all the time. I've done nothing but think since you came back. And I'm tired of it. Aren't you tired of thinking?" She asks me, her voice so enticing on the last question. I stop my retreat across the living room, and turn back.

Now I am doomed. Ginny is standing there, dress crumpled in a pile on the floor, clad in only a black strapless bra with matching black panties. I can't feel my hands for a moment. She stands still, as my greedy eyes rake over her perfect body. She is strong and slender with curves that could kill. Her long shapely legs, to her hips, dipping into her narrow waist. To her breasts, oh her lovely breasts, which are rapidly rising and falling to the pattern of her erratic breathing, under her black bra. I give up. "Yes, I'm damn tired." I answer her, our eyes lock. We move towards each other, and in two long strides she is in my arms.

She grabs my face, and pulls my lips to hers. She tastes like alcohol and berries, and I feast on it. My tongue makes quick work, and she opens her mouth eagerly to me. I explore every inch of her mouth, and our tongues dance and fight for dominance. My hands are in her long hair, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her closer, encircling her and locking her in. She's absolutely intoxicating. My Ginny. Mine.

She moans into my mouth, and I can't get enough of her. She can't get any closer, but I can't stand the distance between us. She kisses down my cheek to my neck and I quickly sweep my hands down her back, and grab her perfect behind, and lift her fully into my arms. She quickly complies, wrapping her strong legs around my waist. She gives out a beautiful whimper, as she starts pulls my tie off and throws it across the room, before setting her nimble fingers to work on my shirt buttons. "Bed?" I ask her, my voice low and husky.

"No, too far. Couch." She answers between frantic kisses to my neck. She's a genius. The master of my undoing.

"Right," I affirm. "Hold on." I tell her, as I swing us around toward the couch. She squeals, and tightens her grip around my shoulders, putting her head on my shoulder. She feels marvelous against me. Before I get close enough, her lips attack mine again. She plunges her sweet tongue into my mouth, stroking mine. I low moan escapes mine, and I stumble backwards onto the couch. Ginny straddling me over my lap.

Now this is one of the best sights I'd ever seen. Ginny straddling my lap in all her glory. Her red hair mussed and wild from my hands, lips swollen, breasts heaving, eyes wanting. She finishes with my buttons, throwing open my shirt and running her hands over my bare chest and abdomen. In return I run my hands up her thighs towards their apex. She shudders and rolls her hips over me, causing amazing sensations to shoot through me. I want her. All of her, everyday. I never wanted anyone else to see this beautiful creature in front of me, in this state. "I shouldn't be doing this to you." I tell her pointlessly.

"I disagree." She argues back salaciously, continuing to roll her hips over my erection.

"We should be talking about us." I reason, gripping her hips again, hoping to halt their merciless motion.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk at the moment. Are you?" she asks me huskily in my ear.

"No," I agree, and she pulls my lips back to hers. Lips slide, tongues, teeth. Ginny Weasley. And I'm lost again. Who would deny themselves air?

But then she leans forward. Her magnificent breasts in my face, her low voice, dripping with desire whispers in my ear, "Take me Harry..." My eyes roll back in my head. And that snaps me back. I grab her wrists and quickly flip us, so I'm lying on top her. Pinning her arms, legs, and dangerous hips still beneath me. She gasps, sure I'm going to do just as she asked.

"I can't Gin," I tell her, biting out my words. She comes out of her aroused state, to stare at me confused.

"Yes you can." She argues back, doing her best to thrust her hips. She's much more sober then when she first walked in. Disappointed that her hips couldn't do the trick, she reaches for my bare chest. I quickly pull her hands above her head. I wouldn't let her divert me again.

"I won't do this to you." I tell her firmly, and I can see her anger spark.

"Yes you can. I want you, you want me. I'm sure of that." She tells me assuredly. Her eyebrow quirking up on the last statement.

"Me wanting you is not in question here. But I'm not going to sleep with you. Not like this." I argue back. What was it going to take for her to get it.

"You're being ridiculous. This isn't a big deal. Just a little casual sex." She tells me, with a nonchalant shrug. Oh she was brave.

"There is no such thing as casual sex when it comes to you and me." I assure her, my eyes darkening.

"Let's just do this." She argues, fighting against my restraint.

"NO." I counter, holding her tightly.

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!' and the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. She is frozen, her arms, legs and hips slack against my weight. Shock registers across her features. I watch her nervously for her reaction. I pray quietly for her not to hate me. She pulls her hands out of my now slack grip, and she bolts upright, displacing me behind her. She is covering herself with her arms, suddenly bashful around me.

"Ginny..." I breathe out. But she won't look at me. She's up and off the couch in a second. I scramble up after her. I follow her as she grabs her dress and steps into it, facing away from me. She yanks it up and grapples with the zipper. I grab the zipper and pull it the rest of the way up. When she realizes what I'm doing she turns quickly and pulls herself away from me. "Gin, what are you thinking?" I ask her nervously.

"Don't say a word to me." she tells me, and I can see the tears running down her cheeks. I move to wipe them away, but she smacks my arm away. "Don't touch me!" I back away. She looks around lost and confused. I am holding my breath. _Say something. Say something!_ But she doesn't, instead she turns and leaves.

...

How could you read this and not leave a quick note of your thoughts? ;) - love EH


	13. Shiver

**Author's Note: **My story, like myself, is unfortunately at the mercy of my education. Like I've mentioned before, I'm in a pretty rigorous professional school program right now. Writing this story is my way of decompressing. But, I have some big exams coming up (have you noticed this is the case with almost every chapter post) and I need to devote some hard time to studying. This means I will be going on a short (a week or 2) writing hiatus. But because everyone has been so wonderful and written such amazing feedback, I didn't want to leave you with out a little something to tide you over.

Things I've learned about my readers, since chapter 12:

1. A little action gets you talking (I love it)!

2. There are a few Lana Del Rey fans out there

3. I'm killing all of you. That is the most frequently used phrase in the comments. (But hopefully, it's the excruciating pleasure kind, right?)

4. And I had to look up what fangirling meant. I take it as high praise.

So here is a small excerpt from the beginning of the next chapter.

Just because the chapter was over, doesn't mean the night was too. :)

...

_"Did you want me to change?_

_Well I changed for good._

_And I want you to know,_

_that you'll always get your way."_

_ Shiver_

_ - Coldplay_

I stand alone in the dark empty living room, for about five seconds before following after Ginny. I hear the front door slam shut and I race after her. I can feel my heart beating in my throat. I couldn't let her leave. Not like this. I run down my front hall while frantically buttoning my shirt. I get three buttons closed before I reach the front door, and quickly grab my cloak.

"Ginny," I call, as I step out onto my front porch. The cold December night hits me like knives. She's all the way down the front walk. In the pale moonlight I can see she's shaking. "Don't go..." I plead, coming down the porch stairs. She stops short for a moment, facing the street. I move toward her slowly, afraid that too quick of movements will cause her to run.

I get halfway down the front walk, when she suddenly turns around and comes at me. "Why would you tell me that?" She asks me, her voice frustrated, sad and confused. She's pushing at me, while angry tears fall down her face. I stand there taking it, hating myself. "What do you want from me Potter?" she bites, pushing at my chest. And I'm just glad that she'll touch me.

"Everything," my voice grinds out. She might as well know the truth. This stops her assault. Her eyes close, and she looks like she's fighting something deep inside herself.

"Stop saying things like that." She tells me through gritted teeth, taking a step back. She's starting to shake again and I can see goosebumps on the soft flesh of her arms. She was wearing next to nothing. Without thought, I throw my cloak that was hanging limply in my hand, over her retreating shoulders.

She allows me to cover her and I fist both lapels in my hands, trapping her close to me. The fear of her slipping further away from me, making me desperate. "Harry, please stop. Just let me go." She tells me, her eyes avoiding mine. Her voice begging, despite her ceased attack.

"I can't let you go." I tell her roughly, pulling my cloak. Drawing her closer. She _was_ slipping, like water through my fingers. Hot tears prick the back of my eyes. This couldn't be it. I look down at her, and she finally looks up at me. And she's broken. I can see it behind her brave eyes. I broke her.

"Please?" Ginny asks quietly, her voice desperate. I stand there horribly afraid of what will happen if I loosen my grip on the cloak. "Please..." she whispers again, resting her forehead on my chest. She's completely disarming me. "please, please, please..." she whispers over and and over again against my chest, her small hands grasping my shirt. I release my grip on the cloak, and move my arms to encircle her. Holding her tight to me, as she begs me to let her go.

It takes all of my strength to reach into my pocket and pull out my wand. I hold it up out to the road, and whisper, "Lumos."

In the last few seconds I know I have with her, I cradle her to me and rock us back and forth. She fits perfectly under my chin, against my chest. In what seems like seconds, the Knight Bus pulls to a screeching halt in front of Grimmauld Place.

She pulls herself out of my embrace and I drop my arms from around her. The bright lights of the bus illuminate her beautiful tear-stained face. We stand there looking at each other. Both of our eyes asking questions that neither of us could seem to answer. The doors of the bus are pulled open.

"Ello there! Knight Bus at your service. Where to?" comes a chipper male voice, in a stark contrast to the mood on the street.

"Make sure the lady gets home safely." I tell the driver, my eyes never leaving Ginny, who holds my gaze. I continue to tell him her address, all the while my eyes begging her to stay.

"Yes sir I will!" He tells me enthusiastically. Ginny and I continue to stand there silently, neither of us willing to move at that moment. She starts to take off my cloak, but I shake my head, and she stops, and instead wraps it tighter around herself.

"Goodbye Harr..." Ginny starts, but I cut her off. Taking her chin, I pull her lips to mine, in what might be our last kiss. Her breath hitches, but doesn't resist. I close my eyes tight, making myself memorize every inch of this. My lips are insistent and hard against hers wanting to selfishly brand her lips with my own. I feel a tear slide down her cheek and under my hand. With a long exhale, I pull my lips away, and rest my forehead against hers. She is breathing heavily. Before I have a chance to say another word, her lips brush my cheek and she is climbing the stairs of the Knight Bus and gone from my sight.

I stand on the street, feeling more empty than I had in a long time. I finally look up to the driver who was a young man. He reminded me a lot of Stan Shunpike. "Do you need a ride somewheres sir?" He asks me kindly.

I shake myself out of my misery, and clear my throat, "No. Just make sure she gets home safely." I tell him, reaching into my pocket and pulling out 3 galleons. I hand them over to him, and he looks shocked.

"Oh sir, it's not that expensive. That's too much for just a ride." He corrects me quickly.

I place the gold coins in his hand and repeat, "Make sure she gets home safely."

"Yes, sir. Thanks sir. I will. I promise." He tells me with a smile and a note of high responsibility. I give him a nod, and take a few steps away from the bus. The young driver gives me a nod, and pulls away in a flash.

...

"Psst. Della. Scoot over" I whisper, as I stand in Della's dark room. Looking at her clock, I see it's 3 AM.

"What?" she mumbles out, looking over at me confused. I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand, and crawl in next to her.

"Wha's amatter Red?" she mumbles out sleepily, as she scoots herself to make room for me.

I lay there in the dark, my eyes wide open. "Everything." I answer.

...

Author's note: Not much of a reprieve, but it's something. Tell me what you thought of Harry and Ginny's goodbye.


	14. Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:** So here it is: the long awaited chapter. Okay, so the wait wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I just couldn't stay away. And like they say, write when you have inspiration. So we get into Ginny's head now.

I just wanted to take a moment and say a big thank you. When I first posted this story I never expected that so many people would read and enjoy it. :)

1. to all those who follow my story. It really does mean the world to me.

2. to all those who have favorited. It's really humbling that I could write something that could speak to you. I'm honored that this is a story you want to come back to.

3. To everyone who comments: thank you, thank you, thank you. Have I said thank you yet? Your feedback is so appreciated and exceedingly important to my story writing. Especially to those who leave a few reviews. I love to see the continuity of your thoughts. For those who don't, I strongly encourage you to have your voice heard. I do listen.

Without further ado:

...

Ugh. My head is going to explode. I turn over in bed, and pull the covers over my eyes. If I refuse to acknowledge that the day had come, then maybe it would take pity on me.

"You're up," comes Della's voice from somewhere back in the real world. With a grunt, I pull her heavy blankets away and face reality. Della is standing in her doorway with two glasses in her hands.

"I think I'm dead." I tell her. It felt like there were ice picks in my skull.

"Well you look a bit like death. But unfortunately, you're not dead, just really hungover. Here," She tells me, coming into her room and handing me one of the glasses.

"What's this?" I ask, pushing myself up to sit, crossing my legs in front of me. I take the glass and sniff it. It smells horrible.

"It's a hangover potion. Believe me, it may smell foul, but it does the trick." She answers, with a nod.

"Cheers." I say, and pinch my nose closed and gulp it down. The taste is far worse than the smell! I drink it in two long swigs, and I swear it's going to come right back up. But instead, I immediately start feeling better.

"Blech, that may be the worst thing I've ever ingested. But I think it's working...Thanks for letting me crash in here last night. What time is it, anyway?" I ask, looking at the sunshine that shone through her bedroom window.

"It's no problem, and it's 10:30. And speaking of last night, how's Harry doing?" She asks me with raised eyebrows, settling her back against the tall footboard.

"How did you know?!" I ask her surprised and mortified. Could she read my mind? Had I mumbled something in my sleep? She just shakes her head, and points to me. I am confused at first, until I look down and see that I am still wearing Harry's cloak. I was busted.

"Spill your guts Red." she tells me, getting up and shutting her door. She plops back down on the bed eagerly waiting. "Oh, here. This too." She says suddenly, handing me the second glass, which was hot tea. I thank her and take a few sips.

"So the last time I saw you, you were leaving the club with a rather attractive man. How did you end up at Harry's?" she asks, helping me get started.

"I don't know, I just couldn't go through with it. We got back to his place, and I couldn't even kiss him. All I could think about was Harry. Harry's eyes, and his arms, and his hands. About being pressed up against his living room wall before the quidditch match. Ugh! I was so furious that I couldn't get him out of my head. I meant to just come back here, forget my one night stand plan, and go home. But instead of giving the cab driver my address, I found myself telling the driver to go to Grimmauld Place."

"So what happened when you got to Harry's?" She asks.

I feel myself go lightheaded just thinking about it. "He told me he loved me..." I answer breathily. Della's mouth drops open, and she slaps both of her hands down on the mattress.

"Bloody. Hell. Are you serious?" She asks me wide eyed, emphasizing every word. I nod, while I concentrate on moving air into my lungs, as the events of last night hit me like a tidal wave.

"Yeah," my voice scratches out. "I went over there to give him a piece of my mind. Tell him how furious I was that he had pushed his way back into my life. But then I got there, and the way he looked at me when he first saw me...well it made me feel..." I grapple for the right word.

"Desired? Powerful? In control?" Della offers.

"Yeah, a bit of all of those." I agree. "It was like something came over me. That something was probably all the alcohol I had last night." I added with an ironic chuckle. Yes alcohol definitely played its role well last night. "I just wanted him to want me. And to be perfectly honest I wanted him too." I finish blushing.

"Wait, so did you two...?" Della asks confused.

"No."

"Oh," she sounds disappointed.

"We were pretty close though," I admit.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, we...I got a bit carried away. He tried to stop us a few times...but I made it pretty difficult for him. Merlin, I took off my dress!" I admit totally embarrassed, collapsing back onto the pillows.

"Wow Ginny, I guess all it takes is the right guy to bring out the sex kitten in you," she teases, half serious.

"Just him in particular." I admit to the ceiling, annoyed by the truth of it.

"If it's any consolation, I'm rather sure a lot of women would take their dresses off for him." She tells me with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. You should have seen him without a shirt on." I tell her, sitting back up. I shake the thoughts from my head, but I can't help but shudder at the memory of running my hands down his well honed chest and abs.

"Oh, I believe you. I trust that he is just as yummy looking without clothes as he is with them. So what happened? Why did you wake up in your roommate's bed and not his?" Della asks, pulling one of her many colorful pillows onto her lap.

I sit there quietly for a moment, before pulling my knees up to my chest hugging them to me. "We were going at it. We were to the point where we were about to...at least I thought we were. I mean, he asked me if I wanted to go to his bed. We only made it to the couch." I admit with a blush. Della gives me a proud nod. With a long exhale, I continue, "Then he stopped us again, and said he wouldn't. I thought he was just being stubborn and noble. We both wanted it. We're both adults. So why not? We argued back and forth, him saying no, and me asking why until he finally said he wouldn't because he loved me..." I finish and I feel my hands shaking.

"So what did you say?"

"Nothing, I left..." I tell her, as tears prick my eyes.

"You're telling me that the man who you were head over heals in love with; the man who blew into town, took your virginity and left you with a broken heart; the man who has been looking at you like you are the only girl in the world for the past four months told you he loved you last night...The same man who refused to take advantage of your drunken state, and made sure you got home safely, told you he loved you and you said NOTHING?!" Della asks me, shaking me by the shoulders.

"Della, stop! It's not that simple!" I argue, pulling out of her grasp.

"I'm not saying its simple, I'm just saying that you two need to figure this out. Why on earth did you run?" she argues with me.

"Because...I'm over him! I got over him. He was out of my system. I had moved on..." I tell her frustrated.

"Ginny, you went to his house and for all intents and purposes jumped him. I'm not sure we have the same definition for 'over someone'." She tells me skeptically.

"It's just...It's so messy! Who knows if he'll even be here tomorrow? It took me so long to move forward after he left. Now he's back and he's in my space, and he's protective and kissing me and he's telling me he loves me. And I can't think straight!" I finish, putting my head in my hands.

"Okay, Red." Della breathes out cautiously. We sit there on her bed in silence. She breaks the quiet after a while, "Ginny, I know this is all really messy and hard. And I get it, it's your heart. The most fragile thing we girls possess, but I mean...it's Harry. And that means something. Something deeper than I know."

I sit there silently listening to her words. I feel myself getting annoyed with her rather wise advice. Della didn't understand what it was like with Harry. I just needed to be alone to think. "Thanks Della," I say hollowly, getting up off her bed. "I need to get ready. I told Hermione I would be over at her place at noon today, and help her put together some last minute details for tonights dinner." I finish, moving toward the bedroom door to leave.

"Hold on one second Red!" Della calls after me sharply. I stop and turn back to her, doing nothing to hide the impatience on my face.

"You can give me that look all day, but it won't change what happened last night, and it certainly won't make things easier this morning. Listen Ginny, you know I'm always on your side. No judgement, no explanation. But sometimes I think being on your side means being on Harry's too." She finishes crossing her arms. I don't know how to respond to that. I just give her a weak nod, and go to the bathroom.

...

After a long hot shower, I feel a bit better. Less frayed, stronger somehow. I put on a my long sleeved, dark green lace dress, that had a champagne lining. We had a big family dinner tonight. Hermione's family was coming into town for the week leading up to the wedding, and Mum wanted to have a nice big dinner with everyone to kick off the wedding festivities.

I left quickly, with a short goodbye to Della. I really did not want to have to a repeat of our conversation earlier. She gave me a lot to think about. Apparating to Hermione's apartment, I am ready to dive head first into frivolous wedding crafts if it means that I don't have to talk about last night with anyone.

I knock loudly on her apartment door, and Hermione answers quickly.

"Hey Ginny, how's the best Maid of Honor in the world?' Hermione asks me perkily. Someone had her hangover potion this morning. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"Fine," I tell her with a screwed on smile, coming into her apartment. "I am still a bit tired though. Would you mind if we got coffee?" I ask her through a huge yawn.

"That sounds fantastic. I've been dragging all morning." She agrees, turning and grabbing her coat from the hallway coat rack. Yes a big delicious latte would be just what I needed to get through this day.

"Ron!" I call through the apartment. "We're getting coffee, do you want anything?" I head to the kitchen to see if he's in there.

"Oh, Ginny. He's not home. He's been gone all day. Called into work really early this morning." Hermione explains, following me to the kitchen.

"Oh, wow. On a Saturday, and the week before the wedding too. That's the worst. What for?" I ask, rummaging through my coat to make sure I have my coin purse.

"Ron said something about a breakthrough on the Explosion at the Larkin's game. They found out where the people who did it are hiding out. I'm sure Harry's with him. It's such a relief that they're working together again..." Hermione trails off when she sees my face.

"Harry's with them?" I ask, panic rising in my voice.

"Of course he is. He's lead Auror on the investigation." Hermione explains, as if this is common knowledge.

"What time did Ron leave this morning?" I ask quickly.

"Um...I'm not completely sure, but I think sometime before six," she answers confused.

"Oh my god." I breathe out, before dropping into a chair at her small kitchen table.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You're making me worried." Hermione tells me, sitting down in a chair opposite me.

"Harry should not be out there. Not in the state he's in." I tell her seriously.

"What are you talking about? What state is Harry in?"

"If he left the same time as Ron, that means he's maybe had 2 hours of sleep. He'll be a walking target." I tell her, my eyes going wide.

"Ginny, you need to explain yourself." Hermione tells me harshly, she's worried now too.

"I...I was with him last night, and I didn't leave his place until three this morning." I start, not even caring about telling another person about the night before. "And when I left...he was pretty upset. We both were. Harry shouldn't be out there." I finish, feeling my breath coming quicker. It feels like my throat is closing.

"Oh..." Hermione puffs out. She seems to notice the state I'm in, and starts trying to comfort me, "Ginny, don't worry. Harry's really tough. I've seen him do really amazing things when we've all had little sleep. He'll be fine. And Ron will watch out for him. You know those two are so in tune with each other. Especially when it comes to Auror work." She tells me reassuringly, but I can see the concern behind her eyes.

I feel myself calming down a little bit. She's right. He was the bloody Chosen One. _He'll be fine_. I chant this over and over to myself, in my head. Harry probably did things like this all the time when he was abroad. But, of course then I didn't know about it, and it was never because I had kept him up. "Oh Hermione, if he get's hurt out there, it will be all my fault!" I moan, putting my head down on the table.

"Ginny, I'm sure that's not true," She says doing her best to be comforting.

"No, Hermione. It is. I went to Grimmauld Place after everyone went home last night, and I did something really stupid, and when I finally left Harry was in a really bad state." I admit, feeling myself color.

"Ginny, you don't have to tell me anything. Ron and I talked for a really long time, after your last quidditch match, and we both promised each other that we would not interfere when it comes to you and Harry. But, you know if you need to talk to someone, I will always listen." Hermione tells me sweetly, reaching across the table and squeezing my hand.

I let out a long exhale. My head is spinning, and I can't stop thinking of Harry telling me he loves me, and I can't stop picturing an exhausted and distracted Harry fighting very dangerous wizards. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Hermione, I went over to Harry's last night and..." I tell her the whole thing. Everything that had happened last night. From Declan Callahan all the way to the Knight Bus. Hermione listened patiently, and did a surprisingly good job of keeping her expression controlled. Only once did her eyes go wide, and I couldn't blame her. I sat there quietly waiting for her response.

"Are you okay Ginny?" she asks me.

"Merlin, I have no idea." I answer her, massaging my temples. My head was starting to hurt. "I mean the bloody boy told me he loved me! Can you believe that?" I ask her throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Well, truthfully Ginny. It doesn't surprise me at all." Hermione answers honestly. I drop my hands in surprise.

"Are you fooling?"

"Do you really want my full honest opinion?" She asks me skeptically.

"No, but I should probably hear it anyway." I admit grudgingly. Hermione should be agreeing _with me_.

"I mean, yes. This is not that surprising. Look, when he left the first time, it wasn't because he didn't love you. You know that. I mean part of the reason he left was because he loved you too much to let himself hurt you. And think about it, the next time he came back after that, you were the only person he went out of his way to see. Now he's been back for almost four months and you two haven't been able to keep clear of each other. I'm not saying he hasn't made mistakes, and I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be upset. But am I surprised that Harry is in love with you? No. It actually makes the most sense. I think the question is, do you love him?"

I can feel the blood drain from my face. Did I love Harry?

"_Really_? That's the question? Why can't the question be, who does Harry _Bloody_ Potter think he is, leaving the girl he said he loved for two and half years without a word, making her think that she will never see him again, then come waltzing back into her life telling her he loves her and expecting everything to go well?!" I shout, shooting up from my kitchen chair. My blood is boiling now. I pace back and forth across Hermione's kitchen.

"Ginny..." Hermione says warily.

"NO. You and Della, my mum...and everyone! You all think Harry and I are fated for each other or something. Well let me tell you, if I'm fated for Harry then this is some kind of cruel joke. Harry and I, we are just two swinging wrecking balls, destroying each other every time we get close. Hermione, I never cry! And I have cried almost every week since he's been home. He's confusing, and frustrating, and damn it, I hate that I can't stop caring for him and I can't stay away from him." I finish, by leaning my arms heavily against the kitchen counter my breaths coming rapidly again.

"Why did you leave him last night?" Hermione asks me gently. Tears slide down my cheeks. Could I say it out loud?

"Because I'm scared." I whisper out. It feels like I let go of my last lifeline. I'm going to drown now. I turn and face Hermione. "I'm so fucking scared Hermione." I admit through my tears. "I can't let myself get hurt again. But it's Harry... By the time he came back for good, I was supposed to be over him. Show him that he had no place in my heart. I wasn't supposed to feel the way I do now. I will fall again, and I fear it will be farther than I ever have before. That's why I keep fighting with him. Fighting I can handle. I feel anger, and it helps me ignore every other emotion I feel." I finish, sinking down to the floor, furiously wiping away my hot tears.

Hermione is teary eyed herself. She gets up off of her chair, and sits down of the kitchen floor opposite me. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I won't pretend I know how you feel. But please just think about this, what's the bigger risk? Letting him in, or living your the rest of your life without him?"

I sit there quietly as her words wash over me. I had thought I already had to live the rest of my life without him. Until last night. I just wish I knew if he was okay. If I knew that, then I wouldn't be so emotional. Hermione sits there quietly with me on the kitchen floor for a long time. She was a really amazing friend.

"Come on Ginny. We have to keep busy, or we'll get sick with worry. Trust me, I've had lots of practice." Hermione says after a while, getting up off the floor and reaching a hand out to me. I believe her, and take it.

...

Hermione and I arrive at the Burrow around 4:30. Ron and Harry were supposed to be home by three o'clock, but had yet to show. Hermione had been great to keep me busy, but my stomach was sick with worry. Neither Hermione or I ate anything. Just our coffees, that we decided to get on our way to my parent's.

"Oh good, you girls are here. You both look very beautiful. Where are Ron and Harry?" My mum asks us as we arrived through the kitchen door.

Hermione thankfully does the talking. "They were both called into work this morning. Ron said he thought he would be home by three o'clock, but they haven't arrived yet." She told her with a cheery voice that I could tell she was faking. Mum could see right through it too.

"Well I hope they're alright. Do you mind helping set the tables?" Mum asks us with a frown. We both agree and she sets us to work. Which I'm grateful for the distraction. The house is a buzz. Everyone is in town. George and Angelina are working on stringing some garland to the banister, with the help of Percy and Audrey. Fleur is playing with Victoire and Teddy at the kitchen table, while Bill and Charlie are charming candles to float around the house.

"Charlie!" I squeal, as I race over to my big brother's arms. Charlie was exactly the same. Strong and sturdy. Where Bill was tall and lean, Charlie was shorter and stocky. Which made him an amazing Beater. He smelled like ash and pine. He lets out a deep laugh as he scoops me up spins me around in his arms.

"Hey there Tiger! Look at you! You know we Weasley men get together every Christmas to decide when we're going to have to lock you away. This might be the year. How's my favorite sister?" Charlie asks with a warm smile. One reason I think I liked Eddy so much, was because he used Charlie's nickname for me.

"I'm shit." I tell him with a laugh and an equally bright smile. This shocks him into laughter.

"Aren't we all." He tells me with an affectionate chuck to my chin. Bill comes over and joins us.

"Ah, all the sensible Weasley's gathered together." Bill says with a wink.

"He's right," Charlie agrees. "I knew we still had some hope after you were born."

I laugh for the first time that day, and we all fall into conversation. Charlie relaying some of his more exciting stories from Romania. We didn't get to stand there long, before Mum put us all to work again. I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach anymore. It was now five o'clock and neither Ron nor Harry had shown up. What was taking them so long? Everyone was starting to be on edge. I noticed many eyes flicking to the large clock in the kitchen, hoping to see Ron's hand move from work to traveling.

The Grainger's and the rest of the Bridal party arrived around six o'clock, but still no Ron or Harry. It was becoming tortuous. I was in the kitchen doing my best to keep busy. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I heard Hermione's voice call out, "Ron!"

Thank Merlin!

Forgetting the flowers I was pretending to rearrange, I sprint into the living room. Hermione is in Ron's arms holding him tightly. Ron was a sight for sore eyes. His shirt was torn a bit, and he had soot streaked across his clothes and face. It didn't look like he had an easy day. But he was safe. My eyes now frantically searched the crowd in the living room. Where was Harry? I walk over across the room, next to Ron and Hermione. Where's Harry? He's not in the living room. Why wasn't he with Ron? They were supposed to come here together. I can feel the panic rise in my throat.

"Where's Harry?" My mum asks mercifully. I'm holding my breath.

Ron let's Hermione out of his embrace but keeps his arm around her holding her to his side. That gesture made me nervous for some reason. "Harry, well he had a bit of..." I am going to be sick.

"I'm here." Comes a low voice over my shoulder.

Harry. I let out the breath. Harry stumbles into the living room. He's just a few feet away. If reached out my arm I could touch him.

He looks worse than Ron. Harry's clothes are also torn and covered in more of that wretched black soot, I had grown to hate in my limited experience with it. He looks exhausted. My hand twitches to go to reach over and grab his sleeve.

"Harry, you're bleeding." My mum says worriedly. My eyes examine Harry's body, and there it is. Red on his right shoulder.

"Harry..." his name is out of my mouth before I can stop myself. His eyes snap to mine. Our eyes lock. His eyes are an intense green, and I can't bring myself to hide my concern. His gaze holds a question I can't decipher. He breaks our connection first.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasely. It's not mine." Harry tells my mother calmly, turning away from me. I didn't know how Harry wearing someone elses blood was supposed to be comforting. My eyes gaze around the room, and I notice Bill watching me closely. I quickly turn my attention to a stack of old mail on the nearest end table.

People are talking as I continue to study the papers I am pretending to find so interesting. I zone back in as I hear my mum say, "Ron and Harry, why don't you two go upstairs and get showered. Dinner will stay warm. We'll get you some clothes." Everyone starts moving at this. Harry takes a step and immediately stumbles. Without thinking, I catch him around the waist.

"Harry!' I gasp, using all my strength to keep him upright. Bill and George quickly pull him off of me, and set him down on the couch. Mum quickly starts fussing over him. I stand there frozen, watching him. What happened to him today?

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I'm just exhausted. A shower and coffee will do the trick." He's using his charming voice again. I roll my eyes.

"Ginny." Mum calls to me. "Why don't you go get some clothes for Harry." She tells me before going back to fuss over Harry, who has his head in his hands. I stand still for a second. Why was she asking me?

"Ginny...please go." My mum tells me, and there was no getting out of it.

With one more glance Harry's way over my shoulder, I throw my floo powder down and say clearly, "Grimmauld Place."

I step out of Harry's living room fireplace. I blush for no reason, as I look around the familiar room. It had really only been hours since I had been here last. The couch was still in a state, with cushions sideways, and I notice his tie that he had been wearing last night had landed on a lampshade. I shake my head before the images that had been streaming through my mind all day start to surface. I was on a mission.

I make my way up the stairs, and enter Harry's bedroom. His bed is a mess, and all the covers are thrown off, in a heap on the floor. A few of his dresser drawers are hanging open. From the state of things it doesn't look like he had restful sleep. I feel the guilt rise in my stomach. It was my fault he had gotten hurt, that he had no sleep, and that he was in absolutely no state to do his job today. What if he would have gotten seriously injured today? What if...

Swallowing thickly, I quickly cross the bedroom to his closet. I grab some nice black slacks, a dress shirt and a tie. Digging around the shelves, I find an old quidditch duffle along with his dress shoes. Walking out of the closet, I start piling his outfit into the bag. I'm just out the bedroom door when I remember he needs socks and things.

I head back to his dresser, and without thinking, start folding up all of the contents and placing them back in an orderly manner, so that the drawers could close. With a sigh, I get up and pull the pile of blankets off the floor and make the bed. I turn and sit down on it for a minute. I picture Harry here, sleeping, pacing, kicking off his blankets, and racing over to find clothes to wear, so he can get to work. It's not pleasant.

Getting back up I go back to his dresser, and pull open the top drawer where he keeps his socks and underwear. He would probably want those too. Once again I ask myself, why did Mum send me?

I rummage around til I find a pair of black trouser socks, and stuff them into the duffle. Looking back I grab the first pair of boxer briefs I see, and go to slam the drawer shut. But something pink catches my eye. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I wrench the drawer back open. Rummaging around I grab the pink item, and pull it out. It's a pair of panties. Women's panties. At first I am extremely confused, and honestly a quite livid. Then the realization hits me. Their mine.

_Merlin._

He had kept my panties from the night we... I find it a little hard to breathe for a minute. I remember having looked for them the next day, and figuring they had been thrown somewhere in our haste. I remember this pair distinctly because they had been one of my favorite. Pink lacy boy cut panties, with a small black bow in the front. I had assumed they would turn up at some point and then forgotten about them. I never expected to find them a year and a half later in Harry's sock drawer. Heat rises low in my body, at the thought of Harry wanting to keep these. I needed to get back.

I stuff my panties into my dress pocket, zip up the duffel bag, and head back to the Burrow.

...

Stepping back through the Burrow's living room fireplace, everyone is in motion. There is a flurry of motion as everybody works together to get the dinner set out. I stand in the living room for a moment watching it all. I swear the pink panties are burning a hole in my dress pocket.

"Could you please run those upstairs Ginny? I told Harry he could get ready up in Ron's old room." My mum asks me, in her arms a large plate of meat pies.

"Uh...sure." I answer, blushing for no reason. I quickly turn and head up the stairs. I climb all the way to the attic. Passing the bathroom I can hear the water running. Harry must be in the shower. I continue up the stairs to Ron's old room. I would just set down Harry's bag on the bed, and sprint back downstairs. Then I will hang out with Charlie and Bill all night, and Harry and I will have no opportunity to talk. Perfect plan. I'm sure I can find out later from Hermione what happened to Harry.

Pushing in, my breath hitches. Harry is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. His shoulders are slumped and he looks miserable. I don't move any closer.

"Ahem." I clear my throat quietly. His head snaps up, and he shoots up off the bed when he sees me. We each assess the other for a moment. He looks ragged. His stubble a bit longer, and dark bags under his eyes. I wonder if he slept at all last night.

"Hey.." I say startled. He looks at me wide-eyed, as if afraid. "Um...I grabbed some clothes for you." I tell him, sidestepping to deposit the duffel on Ron's bed. I stand there for a moment fighting with my impulses. My impulses win.

Turning around I ask, "Harry are you alright?" My voice is thick and emotional.

"What do you think the answer to that question is?" He answers me tiredly, standing his ground a few feet away from me.

"Um...no.." I answer quietly, and he nods in affirmation. We're staring each other down again. I can't stand the tension in the air. I should say something.

"Looks like you ruined another one of your shirts Potter." I joke lamely, reaching up to touch the blood stained spot on his shoulder.

Harry quickly catches my wrist holding it fast. "I never meant to hurt you." He tells me with a sincerity that bores into me. "Promise you won't leave, and you'll talk to me." He says, using his grip on my wrist to pull me closer to him. The look in his eyes is tired and desperate. It's suddenly very hard to breathe. I nod in response. "Say it. I need to hear you say it." He orders.

"I promise." I tell him reflexively, meaning it. He nods and lets out a shaky breath. His grip slackens and I pull my wrist away from him. Now, right before Hermione and Ron's big dinner, was not the time for this conversation though. "I brought you some clothes," my voice squeaks out. I turn quickly, and go to his bag. "Do your best to keep yours and everyone else's blood off of it." I try a joke again. Wow was I uncomfortable.

"I'll do my best." He mutters in response. "Thanks, by the way," Harry adds, his voice a bit lighter, less strained.

"It was no problem. Everything was where I expected it." A thought comes to me. "Well, except for these." I tell him, pulling my pink panties out of my pocket and holding them up for Harry to see. It was an odd experience to see Harry blush. His eyes go wide, and his mouth erupts to an amused smirk. Not quite the reaction I was expecting.

"So you went through my sock drawer." He says, running a hand through his dark hair. It was not a question.

"I didn't so much as go through it, as I grabbed you a pair of socks, and was distracted by pink lace." I counter.

He gives an incredulous laugh, "This is what we're talking about the day after I told you I loved you? The fact that I kept your panties from the night we had sex."

More than one aspect of his statement, make me flinch away from him. "I looked for these for weeks." I argue lamely.

"Well, I'm sorry you couldn't find them. They were in my pocket." He replies, not sounding sorry at all. I shoot him a narrowed eyed look, and he just raises an eyebrow. Yes, an argument. That is what I needed.

"You really kept them in your pocket for weeks?" I ask him skeptically, annoyed that he would even make something like that up. Even more annoyed at what the notion was doing to my psyche.

"Yes, I did. And I'll be keeping them. So you can give them back." He tells me with a frustrated voice, reaching for them.

"I don't think so!" I challenge him, holding them out of his reach. "You can't have them, they're mine!" I argue childishly. Harry and I were literally fighting over a pair of my underwear. It was a better alternative than talking about our feelings. I continue to try and keep them out of his reach. Which wasn't easy because his reach was much longer than my own.

"Ha!" He cries, moving closer as we struggle. "I think they certainly became mine after I took them off of you." He says, his eyes hooded and dark. My breath hitches at his words. Heat rises low in my body at the image of his words. And I can suddenly distinctly remember how it felt when he pulled my panties down my legs. We freeze in our tangled position, both of my hands now trapped behind my back, holding the pink material tightly. Harry's arms around me, with their own vise grip on the lacy garment. We are so close I can feel Harry's breath on my face.

I want him to kiss me. I want to forget that I'm mad. I don't want to play this game anymore.

"Harry?" I whisper leaning closer to him.

"Yes Gin?" He answers following my lead, his eyes glued to my lips. I feel one of his hands, let go of my panties and splay across my lower back. Closer we lean, as the magnet that will never free us draws us toward each other.

"Showers ready, Harry." Comes another voice. We both turn to see Bill, who is looking rather intimidating again. My stupid brothers. We spring apart, and Harry quickly jams my pink panties into his trouser pocket. Who knows when I would see those again.

"Yeah, great. Thanks mate." Harry says calmly, as if nothing had just happened. Bill eyes him keenly, as Harry grabs his bag.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go down to dinner." Bill tells me, but it sounds like an order. Shaking myself out of my heady state, I go to Bill, who makes me leave first. _Brothers._

_..._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, please make your voice heard, and leave a review :)_


	15. The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! Yay! I promise, a lot of you may find this frustrating. I will just go ahead and spoil this for you: They do not have a conversation.

Ugh! you say.

Why? you ask.

Well they will, but I needed to finish up this night. And as I was writing, more plot and deliciousness came out. So in order to not make this chapter too long, or make you wait another week, I thought I would post the next events in 2 chapters instead of one. Then we'll get to the wedding. For your patience I promise to get another chapter out in 4 days or less! (Saturday night at the latest!)

...

"Bill." I bite out sharply as we reach the final landing. I turn my eyes to my oldest brother, giving him my scariest 'Mum' look.

"Yeah, I know Ginny. Stay out of it Bill." he answers, imitating my voice.

"Listen," I start, turning toward him. "I get it. You and every other dear brother of mine are just trying to look out for me. But, trust me, I can handle my own affairs."

"I know. I know. You're right, I'm sorry. Look, I have a lot of respect for Harry. He's a good man. But that doesn't mean I won't rough him up, if he hurts you again." Bill tells me crossing his arm.

"And I appreciate that. But if you ever interfere again..."

"You'll hex me. Got it." He answers me with a wink, heading down the rest of the stairs to join Fleur at a dinner table.

I stand there on the landing, thinking about my fight with Harry. He certainly wasn't ashamed that he'd kept my panties. But that didn't explain why he'd kept them. What he'd said to me before Bill had interrupted caused a shiver to run down my spine. I needed to get a grip. Steeling myself, I descended the last of the stairs and joined my fellow revellers.

...

Mum had a four large round tables set up around the parlor. The wedding party was split up between two, and the rest of the families were at the other two. I walk in to see there are only two seats left. Right next to each other. _Just perfect_.

I take my seat next to Hermione, and she squeezes my hand with a gentle smile. I shoot her a wide eyed look which makes her giggle. At the table was Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Luna, Harry (when he got down here) and myself.

Dad says a few nice words, and then we all dig into our food. I have a bit more of an appetite now that Ron and Harry are here and safe. It's not too long Harry joins us by dropping into the chair next to me. I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Feeling better Harry?" Ron asks Harry across the table. I chance a peek at him. He does look a lot better. His hair was styled in the sophisticated manner he'd been wearing it since he got back, and I can see he shaved. I want to run my fingers across the smooth ridge of his chin. Okay, I need to focus on something else. Great I have a napkin. I busy myself with unfolding it and laying it across my lap.

"Yeah, Ron. Thanks. And don't worry about coming into the office tomorrow either. I can finish up the rest of the paperwork myself." Harry tells him.

"Thanks mate. Just don't go into the office too early." Ron answers gratefully.

We all eat and talk with ease. Harry and I doing an exceedingly good job of not pretending not to be tense around each other.

After dinner was cleared, and dessert was half eaten, people started getting up and chatting with the other guests. I ended up just staying at the table with Hermione, myself and all of my brothers. While the rest of the girls chatted and giggled at the other.

"So Ron, tell us more about what happened today." Bill asks, while he rocks little Victoire to sleep. Bill had taken Luna's seat, and George, and Percy pulled up chairs. So we were now all scrunched together at the small round table.

Everyone at the table perks up, and seems to lean in at Bill's words.

"Well, I can't say much at the moment. Harry'll be releasing a statement in the next few days." Ron answers, gesturing over to Harry. Who was still seated next to me.

Harry nods and picks up, "What I can tell you is we caught them, and they'll be serving their time." Harry answers firmly.

Charlie leans in and lowers his voice a bit, "Did they have any association with Deatheaters?" he asks gravely. I feel my pulse pick up at the notion. I see Ron shoot a glance over to Harry.

Harry's lips are in a thin line. They had been going after Deatheaters today! I set down my pumpkin pasty. Suddenly not hungry anymore.

Harry nods to Ron who starts to explain, "Well we've tracking these guys for a while. Actually your new Extendable Ears have been a real help George." George smiles proudly, but stays quiet as we are all eager to hear what happened. "We got a big tip from a Auror we've had undercover for over a month now. Said he'd gotten chummy with some blokes he'd met in a hole in the wall pub on the dodgy end of London. Where old Deatheater's were known to frequent. They finally got drunk enough to spill everything to our man. We had to move fast, because after having told that kind of information, we knew he wouldn't be safe for long."

Harry picks up the story at this point, "I had a feeling this was Deatheater activity when I had been at the explosion. In some of the rubble, I found the Dark Mark etched into one of the stones." My leg starts bobbing at this point. Nervous energy pulsing through me. "That's why I got Ginny out of there so quickly. She would have been a prime target, if they were to attack again." I can't help but look surprised, and I had no idea he was dealing with all of that when I had found him after the explosion. I notice all of my brother's give him an appreciative nod.

"So what happened today?" George asks, sipping his coffee.

Ron continues the story, but not before placing a comforting arm around Hermione, who looks the way I feel, "We found out they were having a sort of meeting, gathering together to plan their next attack. So we basically went there to arrest them. We just had to be much stealthier about it. They were not so easily obliged. They'd set up some traps for trespassers. One of our men set off a small explosive, which warned them we were there. We'd set up non apparating spells around the house, but they went down with a fight." I suddenly feel Harry place his hand on my knee under the table, stilling its rapid motion.

Harry takes over at this point, "We didn't lose any men, but we all came out a bit tattered and bruised. One of their's got into a duel with Grayson. We could hear the Deatheater starting the Avada Kedavra curse," I grab Harry's hand on my knee, holding it tightly. Harry could've died today. He doesn't even stumble in his story, as he laces his fingers through my own. "I ended up having to punch him, to stop him from uttering the spell. Broke his nose. That was the blood on my shirt." Harry finishes.

"Wow, you two certainly put us all to shame." Charlie comments impressed. Everyone at the table seems a bit shell shocked from the story. I do my best to look the same, but all I can feel is the tingling of Harry's hand in my own as we hold onto each other, hidden from everyone's prying eyes.

Before too long we are both called away to do other things. He get's up first, his hand sliding out of mine with ease. I hate the feeling of it. Although we pretend that nothing happened. I needed him to be close to me, so I could make sure he was safe. After hearing the story of the events of today, I feel rattled and lost.

It's another hour or two until I get to be close to him again. I search the house discreetly, looking for him. I find Harry sitting in the parlor, on a sofa next to the fire. Teddy asleep in his lap. Harry looks like he's about to drift off too.

"Hey Harry," I say quietly to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Hi Gin," Harry greets me sleepily.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I ask him. I don't know why I'm nervous.

"Sure, does your mum need anymore help?" He asks me, which is nice, because I know he has no energy to do anything than cuddle with his godson.

"No, it's all pretty much taken care of." I reply, sitting down next to him. "You wanted to talk Harry?" I offer, using the courage that came from hearing Ron and Harry recount the events from the day. Harry gives out a big yawn, and I can't help but do the same.

"Yeah..." Harry answers, and I can tell he is fighting to stay awake. I can't help but laugh, as I rest back against the couch, my exhaustion becoming apparent too. "What's so amusing?" He asks me sleepily.

"You stole my panties." I say quietly, through another giggle, pulling my feet up under me on the sofa.

"Stole is such a harsh word. I like to think I earned them." He answers, his voice light and amused.

"In your dreams Potter," I giggle, closing my eyes as I feel sleep begin to take me.

"Everynight," is the last thing I hear from Harry's low voice.

...

"Harry dear..."

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I am so comfortable and warm.

"Harry dear, it's getting late." Merlin, I didn't want to open my eyes. My eyelids feel like lead weights. When I finally do open them, I see Mrs. Weasley's smiling face.

"Mrs. Weasley. I'm so sorry I fell asleep." I apologize, trying to sit up. "Where's Teddy?" I ask, realizing I had fell asleep with a little boy on my chest.

"Oh Andromeda came and picked him up a while ago. We didn't want to wake you." Mrs. Weasley explains, before adding, "Careful there Harry." She whispers pointing next to me. I turn my head to see Ginny asleep on my shoulder. "Looks like you both had long days," she adds sweetly.

"Yeah," I answer, as I slowly move Ginny's head to rest on the back of the sofa. I get up, and stretch out my arm. "How long were we asleep?" I ask, looking around at the dark parlor, only the firelight illuminating the empty room.

"Only a couple of hours. It's eleven o'clock. Everyone's gone home." Mrs. Weasley answers, folding a blanket and setting in the basket next to the sofa.

"I'm terribly sorry for coming late, and holding up dinner, and now falling asleep during the rest of it." I tell her shaking my head.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley interjects, putting her hands on my shoulders. She was so much shorter than me now. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm just so glad you're home," and she gives me a kiss to my cheek. I smile in response. The Weasley's were so good to me. "Well Arthur's already gone to bed. I think she had a rough day." she tells me, gesturing to Ginny's form curled up on the sofa. "She hasn't looked this peaceful in a while. I hate to wake her. She doesn't need to apparate home. Would you mind carrying Ginny up to bed?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I nod, ready to get into my own bed.

"Thanks Harry. I'm going to go to bed. We've got a busy week coming. There's floo powder in the fireplace so you can get home." She explains, with a sleepy smile.

I move to the sofa, and lift Ginny into my arms. It's feels like the most natural thing in the world. She is warm and soft against me. I worry I am going to wake her, when she shifts a bit in my arms and rests her head on my shoulder. The warmth in my heart spreads to my fingertips, as I hold her. She was certainly my greatest undoing.

I give Mrs. Weasley a nod goodnight, and climb the stairs to Ginny's old room. Merlin, I loved this woman. She was really incredible. I was sure she was going to ignore me all night, but instead we fall asleep laughing over a pair of her knicker's. Why did it take me til 6th year to notice how amazing she is?

She sleeps on as we ascend the stairs of the Burrow. It's feels odd to be kind of living out an old teenage fantasy, where I carry Ginny to bed in my arms. I feel trousers get tighter at the thought. Time to think of something else.

Quidditch. Little Teddy. Blast Ended Skrewts. The look on Bill Weasley's face when he walked in on me and Ginny earlier. Ginny's pink panties, shoved down in my pocket.

Well that wasn't working.

I enter her bedroom, and make my way over to the bed. My short nap had done little for my exhaustion. I feel my arms giving a little, so I hitch a knee up on her old bed, allowing my leg to help me stabilize her in my arms. I lower her sleeping form down onto the sheets. She rests on the pillow, and she looks like an angel with her hair fanned out around her face.

"Harry..." she moans out, her voice quiet. I pull myself back, leaving my knee on the bed. Was she awake? I watch her chest rise and fall evenly. She's definitely asleep.

I shake myself out all of the thoughts that were currently running through my mind. All involving Ginny moaning my name. There was no need to keep torturing myself, by fantasizing that Ginny wanted to be with me.

Reaching down, I grab the quilt at the end of her bed and pull it up, to cover her. As I position it about her shoulders, Ginny's eyes flutter open.

"Hey," comes her sleepy voice.

"Hi," I answer back gently.

Ginny scoots over on the bed, and pats the spot next to her, "C'mere" she beckons to me, my brain considers the notion that this might be a bad idea, for about half a second. I lie down next to her, over the covers on the tiny bed. We lay facing each other; both on our sides. "We didn't talk. I fell asleep." She tells me apologetically, snuggling down under the covers.

"It's alright. I fell asleep right after you." I reassure her, tucking a loose strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear. She nuzzles her face against my hand. Neither of us had the mental capacity to talk like we needed to tonight.

"We'll talk soon?" She asks me, her voice thick with sleep. I continue to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, Gin." I answer her with a contented smile. Hating that I had to leave her. What I wouldn't give, to be able to lie next to her all night. To have her fall asleep on my chest. Breathing her in until dawn.

"Kiss me good night Harry," she mumbles sleepily. It takes me a moment, to register what she actually said.

"Ginny..." I warn her. She shouldn't be saying things like that. Not when we're both this exhausted. Not when we're laying in a bed together.

"Harry..." she retaliates. Her voice imitating mine. Her small hand reaches out from under her quilt and grabs my tie. She pushes up onto her elbow, and leans over me.

"Why are you doing this Gin?" I ask her, and I can't keep the frustration or the exhaustion from my voice. She is the most confusing woman in the world. I turn to lie on my back, to put some space between us. But my body is already responding to her. It feels like I am fighting against an invisible force that draws me to her.

Her full lips are hovering inches from mine. I look into her light brown eyes, and even in the darkness, I can tell all of the previous sleepiness is gone. She is fully aware of what she is doing.

"What's a little kiss between friends?" She asks me, quirking an eyebrow. I feel my blood grow hot. She's playing with me.

"I'm not your friend Gin," I tell her huskily, pushing myself up to meet her lips. I hear her gasp as I press my lips hot and fast against her mouth.

She lets out a soft whimper, and it sends me over the edge. Taking control, I flip us over, so that I am now leaning over her.

Oxygen. That's what it feels like. After last night, not knowing whether she would ever let me be close with her again, I can't get enough of her. My hands move from her hair to the back of her neck, and the other, snakes under the quilt between us to wrap around her waist. Holding her to me.

Ginny is clouding and confusing my mind, as she writhes underneath me. Just last night she was begging me to let her go, and tonight she is underneath me, grabbing my tie, pulling me close, and making the most tempting noises. And right now I can't bring myself to care.

I open her mouth easily with my tongue, and explore every inch of it. I swallow her moan, and I feel her grab my hips and pull me all the way on top of her. I go without thought, my body aching for the same thing. Nudging her legs through the blanket with my knee, I feel her part them, and I settle my weight between her thighs. She hums with satisfaction.

This seems to break through all of our reservations. Our arms are grasping, lips sliding, tongues dueling, bodies arching, rubbing and grinding. I plunge my tongue deeper into her hot and slick mouth. I can't stop the low moan that erupts from mine. I push her down into the mattress. She is running her hands through my hair, and holding me against her. Her hips bucking and arching up to relieve our shared need. I feel myself hardening against her.

I need to stop this. I need to reign control over my desire before I do something really foolish. With my last shred of sanity, I pull my lips away, and collapse against her. Resting my forehead against the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. I feel her shock as her body freezes. I screw my eyes closed tight, hoping that she doesn't push me away again. I can hear her rapid breathing; feel her chest rising and falling underneath me.

"I'm sorry..." Ginny's shaky voice breaks through the sounds of our labored respirations.

I push myself up to look at her. Her skin is flushed, and lips are swollen. I needed more space. I push myself all the way back until I am sitting back on my knees. She sits up too. "No. You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have..."

"I wanted you to..." she interrupts, avoiding my gaze.

"I would almost die in an explosion every day, if I got to come home to this." I tell her seriously, reaching over to her and tucking another loose strand of hair behind her ear. I was beginning seeing a pattern. She was not as amused, and shoved my hand away.

"Don't say that," she tells me earnestly. "I was really worried about you today."

I let out a long exhale, taking off my glasses and rubbing a hand over my face before replacing them. My exhaustion comes back, hitting me in a rush. "Ginny, we both need sleep. Before we use our exhaustion as an excuse for doing stupid things and not actually talking about what's happening here. And yes, I know my words are about twenty minutes too late." I tell her, getting up off of her bed.

I stand next to her bed for a moment, looking down at her. She continues to stare at her quilt. I could see the tension in her shoulders.

I guess this is where we were going to leave things. "Goodnight Gin," I breathe out and turn to leave.

"Harry, wait." She calls over my shoulder, and I hear her climbing out of the bed. Her voice is sounds different. It sounds broken and scared. Her hand grabs mine, stopping my retreat. I turn back toward her confused. She has her other hand covering her mouth, to stifle the sound of her sobs. Her hand is trembling in mine, and she looks terrified.

"Ginny," I breathe out. My heart breaking for the frightened, shaking girl in front of me. And I'm done for. I can't bare to see her like this. I pull her to me, as she leaps into my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I hold her tightly. She cries into my shoulder. "It's okay Gin. I'm fine. I'm right here." I whisper into her hair, as she tightens her arms around my neck. I hold her like this for a while, until I hear her breathing become more even. The shoulder of my shirt soaked with her tears.

She pushes herself back to look at me, her hand coming to cup my face. "I was so scared for you today." She whispers through her sobs. "When Ron showed up and you weren't with him..." she's struggling to breathe.

"Hey, I was right behind him. I just had to fill out some more paperwork. That's all." I tell her, stroking her long hair. Kissing her temple. Doing my best to comfort her.

"You could've been killed, and it would be all my fault," she says, trying to push away from me

"Ginny, stop that." I demand, holding her to me tight, placing another kiss to her forehead.

"Harry, I don't want you to go. Please." she tells me desperately, fisting the front of my shirt. Hot tears gather behind my glasses, as I see in her eyes what I've been looking for, for the past 4 months. We are both desperate at this point. I move a hand to the back of her neck, using my thumb to push her chin up, so she had meet my eyes.

"Why Ginny?" I ask her fiercely. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again, shaking her head. "Say it." I plead. I needed to hear her say it. That would be the only way I could stay. If she said it I know we could work through whatever else was happening between us.

"I...I - please just stay." She begs, leaning her forehead against mine. She's killing me. Her hands let go of my shirt to grasp my shoulders.

"Say it Gin. Say it, and I'll take you home with me right now." I promise her with a low, husky voice, holding her face tight in my hand. My eyes imploring her for those words we both know could destroy us. I would give her anything.

****"Harry, I..." She starts, and I can feel my heart beating in my throat. But she can't. Ginny dissolves into tears, and buries her tearstained face into my shoulder once again. I instinctively tighten my arms around her. I look up at the ceiling, doing my best to keep myself together, as Ginny falls apart in my arms.

...

**Author's Note:** ...don't be upset! There is more coming, I promise! Next chapter: they WILL talk! But that was worth the hold up...right?


	16. Old Habits

**Author's note: **So here it begins! Their much longed after conversation. As I began writing this I realized it is going to be much lengthier than I expected. So, like I've been so keen on doing as of late, I'm splitting it up... again. I'm hoping to get the second half out _tomorrow._ Won't that make for a perfect Harry and Ginny stuffed weekend! I hope you like the warm up!

...

"I'm home Della." I tell my roommate, as I stop by her room on my way to the shower.

She turns around in her desk chair with a smile. "Hey Red," she greets me.

"I fell asleep at my parent's and decided just to stay the night." I tell her explaining why I was coming home at two in the afternoon, in the same dress I wore yesterday.

Della throws her hands up in defense, "I didn't say anything..." She trails off.

"I know." I interject, coming into her bedroom. I take a second, and sit down on her bed. With a long exhale, I continue, "I...I owe you an apology Dell. I'm sorry I can be such a crabby wench. You were right. You were right, and I didn't want you to be. I care about Harry, more than I am willing to admit. But we're figuring things out. Thanks for telling me things I don't want to hear. That's the sign of a true friend." I finish, peeking up at her hesitantly.

"All's forgiven and forgotten. Some things can be hard to hear." She sympathizes. "Everything worked out then?"

"Well, no. Not at all." I admit, laughing ironically.

"You guys going to talk soon?" She asks, pulling her curly shoulder length hair up into a bun. Della was great about being chill when I needed her to be.

"Yeah," I answer, pulling the letter out of my pocket and handing it over to my dear friend.

"Are you sure?" She asks me, and I nod before she opens it.

_Dear Gin,_

_I know you are waking up without me. I had to leave. Not because I don't want you, but because I want all of you. I know that is selfish of me, but when it comes to you I will always be selfish. Don't forget how you felt last night._

_We need to talk. I should be getting home from the office around 6 o'clock. _

_Please come to me,_

_Harry _

"Wow, he even writes hot. Do his abs and pecs feel like this letter?" she asks me.

I burst out in laughter. You can always count on Della to bring some much needed levity to a rough day. "Pretty similar." I admit through my giggles.

Are you going?" Della asks me handing the letter back to me.

"Yes. Yes I am...We had a pretty emotional ending to our night last night. I think we owe ourselves an actual conversation." I admit standing again.

Della just gives a delirious smile, and shakes her head at me, "You two are so frustratingly perfect for each other!" She emphasizes with with a full spin of her chair, her hand to her forehead and head flung back dramatically. In full swoon.

I shoot her a look and refuse to comment, "I'm going to go take a shower." I tell her primly, and she just gives me a suggestive wink before spinning her chair back to her desk.

...

It is just after seven o'clock. I am standing in front of Grimmauld Place reminding myself that I wanted to talk to Harry. I think back to the night before. Yes. Harry and I desperately needed to talk. We needed to sort things out. I had questions that needed answering.

I did my best to dress as modestly as possible. We were never going to get anywhere if we kept snogging every time we were alone together. I am wearing black skinny jeans, brown boots and a slouchy navy sweater. I pulled my hair back into a big loose braid over my shoulder so I wouldn't keep running my hands through it all night. Absolutely no thought put into my appearance at all...

Screwing up my courage, I knock on the large oak door. I stand there for a moment shivering under my trench coat. The two steaming coffees in my hands did little to keep me from trembling, which I was beginning to doubt was being caused by the cold.

The door is pulled open, and there he stands. As beautiful as ever. It is obvious that he has just recently gotten out of the shower because his dark hair is still wet, and laying in every which direction as if he just rubbed a towel over it before he answered the door. He is wearing a fitted dark green sweater, with a light blue undershirt, poking out from under his collar, and a pair of dark jeans.

Of course it looks like he just threw on the first clothes his fingers came upon in his closet, but the green of his sweater makes his eyes the most piercing shade of green, framed perfectly by his signature glasses. Which is an amazing contrast to his dark hair, ruddy complexion, and the dark hint of stubble ghosting across his defined jaw and chin.

_Breathe Ginny_. Damn Alex for teaching Harry how to dress. Harry was already bloody gorgeous. He didn't need anymore advances in the looks department.

Harry seems to consider me for a second before his mouth erupts into a huge smile. "You came," is all he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of the door.

I am already fighting a smile of my own, in response to his reaction to me, when I reply cheekily, "You're surprised?"

"Well, as of late, I've just come to expect to the unexpected with you." Harry answers shooting me a devilish smile. I feel myself blush, and I have to bite down on my tongue to hold in a giggle. I was responding like a daft school girl.

"Stop flirting Potter." I warn, raising my eyebrow. But for some reason I'm smiling.

"Never," He counters, with a lopsided grin. The same one Teddy somehow inherited.

I roll my eyes at him, but I'm still smiling and I can't stop myself. "I'm sure that is just your residual exhaustion talking. So for that, I brought us coffee. This should help keep your charm in check." I tell him, handing him the large coffee, with a shake of cinnamon, and a splash of cream. The way he used to always drink it.

This seems to sober him up a bit, and thanks me and takes a long drag of it. "Good thinking," he commends me from over his coffee cup. "Are you hungry?" he asks me suddenly. This catches me off guard for a moment. Weren't we supposed to be having a really important conversation? But now thinking about it, I realize how truly hungry I am.

"Actually, I'm starving." I admit.

"Let me guess, you haven't eaten anything all day?" He asks me, with a knowing look, which earns another eye roll from me. It drives me crazy when he's right. "Yeah, yeah. Thought so. Come on then. Let me grab my things and let's get something to eat." He tells me, ignoring my eye roll, and turning walking back into the house.

I follow him in, sipping my hot coffee. It feels like it is warming the marrow of my bones. Harry disappears into the kitchen and I stay in the front hall, waiting for him to return. It's odd how natural this feels. Bringing Harry coffee. Going to grab some food. Old habits certainly do die hard.

"Hey, are you ready?" Harry asks me, pulling his muggle styled coat on, coming down the hall. His voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Uh...yeah," I answer with a smile, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Where should we go?" I ask pushing off the wall, where I had been leaning.

"Well, there's a little muggle pub just a few blocks away where we could order some food. It's pretty good too. I go there when I work late nights, and I don't have the energy to make anything. I thought we could just bring it back here and talk, if you fancy a walk." Harry explains with a shrug. A walk might be good. Talk about other things for a while before we really got into it.

"Sure, that sounds fine." I agree, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Alright then. It's really not too far." He tells me as we make our way out the door. Wrapping myself tighter into trench coat, I feel Harry's hand go to the small of my back, as we descend the porch. This simple touch sends me back three years, when we always walked like this. My eyes immediately snap to his. Harry looks at me curiously, then seems to understand why.

"Oh, sorry," He says, sounding a bit surprised with himself. "Old habit." he mutters under his breath, removing his hand from my back and shoving it in his pocket. Well I could certainly understand that. "It's just, _this_, this all feels so familiar. Merlin, sometimes it just feels like my body is trained to be with you." He admits sounding frustrated, stepping to the side to put a few feet between us as we walked together. Woah, so we were jumping right into things.

Tension is high again. We walk quietly for a while, as I try to find the words to respond. "It's okay Harry. I think I understand how you feel," I give, moving to walk closer to him. Ignoring his forced separation.

"I doubt it," He disagrees soberly.

"Ha! Let's see here. Encouraging you to see my family while you were back. Some how wearing your old quidditch jersey when I forgotten I'd even had it, when we all went running. Covering your hand at the pub. Every argument we've had. Pretty much everything I did two nights ago. I could probably continue." I tease counting them off on my fingers, finishing with a little nudge to his shoulder.

I peek up at him with a smirk and see a small smile break through his melancholy mood. "Watching you leave with Eddy that night at the Gala was pretty excruciating, but then seeing you wearing my jersey the next morning... Well I'll just say, I could probably conjure a Patronus on that memory alone." Harry admits, his smile growing wider.

I feel myself blush at his admission. "Good to see that your territorial male ego hasn't deflated after all these years." I reply rolling my eyes for a third time tonight. I take another long drink of my coffee to stop myself from continuing. This was going to be an interesting night if things kept moving the way they were.

"Ha! Don't be so naive to think that this is only _my_ thing." Harry counters. I shoot him a questioning look, and he sighs, continuing, "When you and Eddy would go out and do social things, did he always have a hand on you? Shoulder? Hip? Waist? Come up and kiss you when you're talking to another bloke?" Harry offers looking smug.

I think for a moment, and my prolonged silence answers for me. "Thought so. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Ginny, every guy you're with is going to act like that." He tells me sounding rather self-assured. His breath white from the cold December air.

"Well since you seem to know _everything_, why don't you explain to me why that is?" I ask him growing annoyed with his superior attitude.

"Oh, come on Ginny." He groans exasperatedly. Both our tempers flaring.

"What? Please Harry. I would really like to know why you are so sure that all of my boyfriends are going to be complete arses." I insist, halting in the middle of the pavement.

Harry turns to look over his shoulder as he realizes I'm no longer keeping pace with him. Huffing he comes back to me and we stand toe to toe.

"Because you're bloody beautiful," He answers, looking at me in a way that makes me a bit light headed.

"Harry..." I warn _him_ now, feeling myself go scarlet.

"What? It's the truth," He responds, turning and continuing down the pavement. Leaving me standing there, reeling from the look in his eyes. After a moment, I get into motion and hurry to catch up with him. As I approach him, he continues, "Ginny, it's not debatable. You are an extremely attractive witch, not to mention a famous quidditch player. Men are going to come after you, and every man you are with is going to be threatened by that." He tells me reasonably.

"Are _you_?" I ask hotly, having to take two steps for every one of his to keep pace.

"Are we together?" He asks me shortly. My face flushes again as I realize what I had just asked him. I really need to think before I open my mouth. Having no idea how to respond, I just narrow my eyes at him, as we finally reach the corner pub. We stop at the entrance, both of us fuming. "Look, just go on in. I'll be in in a minute." He orders me, and I can tell he's trying to cool down.

"Fine," I bite out, turning on my heel and entering the pub. Harry could just get lost! I need some space anyway. Entering the small pub, I pitch my coffee in the closest rubbish bin, and throw myself down into a stool at the bar.

"Hello dear, I'll be with you in just a minute." A middle aged barmaid tells me with a kind smile before talking to another party seated at a booth. I smile back, and grab a menu, doing my best to distract myself from my frustration and embarrassment from my freudian slip, out on the pavement with Harry. Ugh! He can be so infuriating! I might throttle him after I eat some food.

I sit alone at the bar for a while reading the menu, when I am suddenly interrupted.

"I've never seen you here before."

I look up from the menu to see a young, brown haired, and obviously inebriated man. He sits down at a bar stool a couple from mine. I smile at him apprehensively.

"Well that's probably because I've never been here before." I answer him quickly, before going back to reading my menu. Hoping he would take the hint.

"You see me and my friends, we were wagering that you are the prettiest bird to ever come in here." The intoxicated man continues.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say." I reply, not looking up.

"You should come join us if you're here alone. We're top notch company." He continues, and I have to fight the urge to grab my wand.

"Thanks, but I'm quite comfortable where I am." I tell him. How come blokes never had to deal with this kind of thing?

"Do you live round here?" He slurs out at me, moving a seat closer. 'Here we go,' I think, reaching for my wand. But then I hear the pub door open. Turning in my seat I see Harry, who is quickly assessing my situation. We catch eyes, and I know we're thinking the same.

I turn back to my new friend at the bar and smile. "No I don't, but my boyfriend does." His face drops.

"Hi darling. Everything alright?" comes Harry's deep voice from behind me, as he leans around brushes his lips on my cheek. I have to admit my relief, when Harry's hands come to rest on my shoulders.

"Yes dear, I just made a new friend who was asking me where I lived." I smile up to Harry, who gives me a quick wink.

"Really? Why do you want to know where my girlfriend lives?" Harry asks the young man, who suddenly looks ashen.

"Uh...I was just being friendly. Didn't know she had a boyfriend." The drunken man explains lamely, stumbling up out of the bar stool next to me. Harry takes an intimidating step towards him, and the guys all but runs back to his booth.

I am stifling my laughter, as Harry drops into the bar stool next to me.

Harry just shakes his head and looks at his watch. "Seven minutes. You've been in here alone for seven minutes and I have to pull a guy off you." He tells me exasperated, resting one of his hands on the back of my bar stool, and the other running through his hair.

"You didn't have to do anything. I could've handled it," I start, handing him a menu. "But...I'm glad you did." I admit to the bar, finding it hard to look him in the eye. In my periphery I can see Harry start to smile.

"What'll it be you two?" The barmaid is back. For all the time I spent looking at the menu, I should have read it at some point.

"Just a fish and chips to go for me." Harry answers her.

"Yeah, I'll have the same." I reply, when she looks at me, handing her back the menu.

"Two fish and chips to go then? How sweet. You two got kids?" The barmaid asks us with a smile as she scribbles down our order. I feel myself go pink.

"Uh, no. I'm only 21," I assure her, like a blithering idiot.

"She means, not yet," Harry adds with a wink, pulling me in for a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I shoot him a look before I 'playfully' push him away, but he keeps me under his arm, shooting me his most charming smile.

"He wishes," I argue, but my voice is soft and lilting. That blasted Potter charm.

"Well, when you do, I'm sure they'll be very good looking. It's so refreshing to see a young couple so in love. We don't see that a lot here." The barmaid continues, giving us both a very warm smile. Harry is suppressing laughter beside me, and I do my best to fight my blush threatening to creep up my neck.

"What makes you say that?" Harry eggs her on, looking down at me with a smug smirk. I return with my own stubborn scowl (that could still be interpreted as affection to passersby), as he gives me a squeeze with the arm that he has wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close.

"The way you looked at each other when he walked in," She says casually, as she walks back to the kitchen, leaving Harry and I to swallow her words. That was long before our farcical pretense began.

Harry's face immediately changes from his facetious smirk to one that tells me exactly how he feels about me. I feel my own expression changing, softening to the look behind his eyes.

"Gin...we _have_ to figure this out. I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this." Harry whispers to me seriously.

"I know Harry. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up either." My voice scratches out. The tension burning through the air.

"You're in luck!" The little bubble we had created bursts, as the barmaid returns with two parcels food. We turn and smile to her politely. "Our cook had just finished cookin' up a few orders."

We thank her and take our food. Harry pays, only after I argue with him that I am more than capable of purchasing my own fish and chips. To which Harry replies that boyfriends always pay. Which causes the barmaid to positively beam. For the sake of pretence, I let it drop.

We exit the pub to find my new friend standing out there with some of his mates smoking a fag. This causes Harry put a protective arm around my shoulder, and usher me away. Leaving us walking back to Grimmauld Place with Harry's arm slung over my shoulder, food in hand, and an awkward tension in the air. I feel like I'm going to implode with all of these feelings, and reservations running through me. What if I just gave in?

"So I was thinking about what you said to me before we got to the pub." Harry starts rather casually. He either didn't feel the tension I did, or he was ignoring it.

"Remind me again what that was?" I ask him breathily.

"Old habits. You named off a few, and I was thinking of my own." He answers me smiling. I feel the rigidity leave my shoulders. Glad that he didn't mention the other subject we just breached before the pub.

"Okay," I reply, wondering where he was going with this.

"Here are a few of mine." He begins, handing me his parcel of food. Surprised, I take it and look up at him curiously. Harry let's out a dramatic sigh and starts listing them off on his fingers, "Where to begin? Calling you Gin. I know that bothers you. Not to mention that time in Flourish and Blotts when I greeted you by kissing you on the forehead, like I used to. That was a pretty glaring lack of conscious thought. And there's the odd need to be touching you when we walk next to each other. I have to constantly watch myself on that one. Blocking your path is another one. I know you hate it, but I also know you also used to love it, even though you'd never admit it." He shoots an easy smile down at me, and I am already grinning at his admissions. We were truly hopeless.

"There's more." He goes on, "Starting arguments just to rile you up. Oh, don't even give me that look Gin! You do it too." Harry admonishes with a laugh, after seeing my reaction to his last confession. "Ordering your drinks for you. Holding your hand under the table..." He continues his list all the way back to Grimmauld Place and I am rolling with laughter by the end. His last admission being: teasing Ron about snogging his baby sister.

The tension is now fully dissolved, as we walk up the front walk, Harry's arm still slung lazily over my shoulder as we both work to control our laughter. We are now back to exactly where we started. We stand on the porch for a moment, considering each other.

"Are you ready Gin?" He asks me quietly, his defined jaw flexing.

"Aren't I always?" I answer sounding braver than I feel, and he smiles at my familiar response.

****"That's my girl," he whispers under his breath, as he unlocks the door and we step in.

...

**Author's Note:** I thought they needed a chance to calm down a bit around each other before jumping into such a heavy conversation. What do you think?


	17. Well, Maybe

**Author's Note: **Ahhh! Here it is! This has been so tough to write for some reason. I couldn't grab a hold of it. I was first writing them too angry and too emotional (Which of course they still are). They were getting no where. I knew I needed to step away. So when I got home from classes today I went on a long run. And I listened to Landslide, by Fleetwood Mac on repeat the whole time. I suddenly understood how Ginny feels. (I've written most of this story after a good long, sweaty run).

I hope this satisfies you all. I would love to spend another three weeks on this chapter alone, but that would be cruel.

You all don't know much about me. I like to keep it pretty close to the chest, but you all feel more like family. So a few quick things, in case you are wondering: I'm a women in my mid-20's (shocking I'm sure!). I like to run (which you may have gleaned). And right now, I'm in Med School. That's why I'm posting about my exams. And that's why I have to take breaks to study. So when I'm it takes me a while to update, remember it's for a noble cause. Maybe someday I'll even be your doctor. :)

**...**

_"I've been afraid of changin cause I built my life around you. _

_But time makes you bolder, children get older, _

_ ...and I'm getting older too."_

_****__- Landslide, Fleetwood Mac_

...

"Here, let's eat in the living room," Harry tells me, as I follow him in. Suddenly I'm not very hungry anymore. This is it. We were finally going to clear the air. When I walk out of here tonight Harry and I either will or won't be. Somehow staying in this limbo seems more appealing. Did Harry know how much power he had over my emotions? He could have me crying one minute, and then smiling like an idiot the next.

"That's fine," I reply, as he turns back to me. He's studying me, probably wondering why I'm suddenly so quiet. He eyes me for a long minute, before taking my parcel of food.

"I'll warm these up." Harry explains, as we enter the living room. I just nod, and unbutton my coat, and throw it over a chair. I don't really know what to do, so I just decide to make myself at home. I plop down on the floor in front of the chair I'd put my coat on, and wait for Harry with our food.

"I think we should make some rules before we start," I tell him as he hands me my food.

"Rules?" He asks me curiously.

"Yes, I think it would be helpful." I explain.

"Alright...give me an example." Harry asks me warily.

"Well, like we have to stay where we are. No touching...no snogging." I explain, blushing.

Harry chuckles but agrees, "Yeah, that might be wise. But if there's no touching, then there's no running. You have to stay til we've had it out." He tells me seriously.

"Hey, you can't run either!" I argue back against his accusation.

"Let's be serious. Who's the flight risk here?" Harry asks me, peeking at me over his glasses, taking a bite of his food. He had a point.

"Fine. Are we agreed?" I ask business like.

"Agreed." Harry replies.

...

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asks me in a business-like manner, as he sits a few feet away on the floor, leaning back against the couch. Both of us finished with our fish and chips. I feel my heartrate kick up a few notches, with his questions. I need to pull it together. If I want answers, now is the time to get them.

"Um...Well I guess the beginning." I answer, sitting up straighter, looking him in the eye.

"Where is the beginning for you?" He asks willingly.

"Well, I know why you left the first time, and I've recently learned why you left the second time. So I guess that leaves us at why you came back." I explain, folding my hands and laying them in my lap patiently.

Harry takes a moment to think about my words, before folding his arms behind his head and leaning and kicking his legs out straight in front of him. He starts, "You mean did I come back for you Ginny?" He lets out a long exhale before continuing, "Well I would like to say no because that would mean that I am not a selfish bastard and I had truly let you go to find someone far better than me. But I am a selfish bastard and to be completely honest, the answer is yes. I meant what I said when I have faced my demons and am ready to come back. But you were always on my mind." He stops for a moment to make sure I'm tracking.

I nod in understanding, and he continues, "You see, I was originally supposed to be back in London for only a few weeks. That's why I asked Alex to help me keep away from you. I didn't want to keep doing this coming and leaving, with you. You deserved, deserve so much better. But if I am being completely frank, I did hope to 'accidentally' run into you. And as fate would have it, we did. Once I actually saw you, looking unapologetically beautiful in that mind numbing dress at the Gala, I realized no matter how much I deluded myself into thinking I could leave you alone, that I could see you and be unaffected, I couldn't. " Harry finishes sitting back up, watching me intently for my reaction

I sit there breathing as I absorb his words.

"...Ginny?" He asks me hesitantly. Words that have been sitting at the edge of my tongue for the past few months come barreling out.

"So now your back and ready to give this another go? How convenient for you. You can't just leave, with no word for two and a half years and expect me to be sitting around waiting for the Chosen One to show up, so I can start living again!" I rail at him, my fury bubbling up faster than I expected it to.

"Ginny, I never..." He starts, getting up on his knees to come over to me.

"No! You have to stay where you are!" I order him. Throwing my hands up to block his path.

"Okay, I'll stay over here." Harry concedes, sitting back on his feet, but staying up enough that he could stop em in case I bolt. "Just listen to me. I know my leaving was hard for you. And I can't imagine what it felt like after the second time, but Ginny I told you why I had to leave. I'm not hiding anything else from you. I told you everything before your last quidditch game." Harry explains tensely. His jaw flexing from the hard memory we are both brought back to remember.

"How come you waited so long to tell me the truth?" I ask him, my own voice strained from trying to control my tone.

"I honestly thought you knew. I figured Ron had told you. I hate that you were in the dark for so long. I would never have left you like that. With no explanation. Dammit Ginny, I love you! How could I have let you give something that important, and then act like it meant nothing?" He asks me desperately, and I can hear the tears in his voice.

"I wondered the same thing." I reply, my voice small and quiet. Remembering how I felt those few months after he left the second time.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" He asks with the same desperation. What did he mean? He asked me here to talk. Was I suddenly unwelcome?

"Well, I thought I came here to talk about us, but I can leave if you're done with me?" I tell him heatedly, moving to get up, and make my exit.

"No, that's not what I mean." He argues, throwing out a hand to stop me. I sigh and sit back down and wait for him to explain, "What I mean is, that Friday night after the bachelorette party when I told you I loved you," he pauses for a moment, while I flinch at those words. "Ginny, I thought you were done with me. I was absolutely sure that was it for us. No second- or what is this? - fourth chances for us. I thought we were saying goodbye. I thought it was our last kiss..." Harry trails off, leaning both arms on his flexed knees, head hanging, like he needed the support.

"Well it would've been, if you hadn't been so daft and gone and almost gotten yourself killed the next day!" I rail at him, unwilling to let go of my anger. Harry's head shoots up, his eyes holding as much anger as mine.

"Ha! don't give me that. You can't hide behind that excuse." He spits back at me, pushing himself up to his knees. Coming towards me he continues, "Twice! Twice since I've been back you have come running back into my arms after you were afraid for me. I'm sorry, but that's one pill I won't swallow," he finishes kneeling right in front of me, ignoring our pre-agreed upon terms.

"You don't have to swallow anything," I argue, as I scoot backwards. Which was pointless, because I was already backed against the chair. "So I may get 'emotional' when I think you're hurt...or dead. I don't think that is such an original reaction." I counter, with a haughty shrug.

Harry leans over me, bracing one of his arms against the chair behind me, when he replies, "Really? You're the only person I can remember moaning my name after all of my near death experiences. And if you can't quite remember, you did have to wear the evidence of your unoriginal reaction." He tells me, his eyes dark and hooded.

"You did that on purpose!" I accuse, pushing him. But he doesn't budge, his hard body absorbing my light blow. Now he rolls his eyes at me.

"No, I didn't. Was I very sorry about it. No. Ginny stop pretending that all of this means nothing!" He argues back, getting in my face. "Last night you were in my arms, begging me to stay with you. You kissed me and pulled me on top of you so I wouldn't leave. But every time we get close, every time we have a chance to really be honest with each other, you run. Why do you always turn things into an argument when we start to get serious?" Harry's voice is much gentler with his last question. I sit there, trapped between him and the chair, and I am fuming, and I'm trembling. Harry reaches out a hand to stroke my cheek. I close my eyes as his hand holds my face so gently.

"Harry..." I grapple for what to say, trying to turn away from his hand. He fights me the whole time, finally grabbing my face with both hands forcing me to face him. "I want to Harry. You have no idea how much I wan to..."

"Then why not?" Harry asks me desperately.

"Because Harry, things have changed. I'm not a 19 year old girl anymore. You left, for two and a half years, and while you were gone...I grew up. I didn't know I could do that without you, but I kept getting up every day. And then I started deciding who I wanted to be. I made decisions. I talked, and worked, and I think I got over you."

"Ginny..." Harry breathes out, tears forming in his forest green eyes.

"Please, just let me finish," I ask, not sure if I would ever work up the nerve to say this again. Harry nods, letting go of me, moving back to lean against the couch. I watch his jaw flex, and his shoulders tense , as he sits there on the floor with his knees bent in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees, and his hands holding his head. Like he's shielding himself. "What I'm trying to say here is, is that I made a life for myself, and I did it so there would be no room for you. To protect myself from letting this happen again..." I trail off.

"Don't say that." Harry implores through his clenched teeth, his eyes fixed on the floor. I look down at him from my kneeling position, I am sincerely sorry to see Harry like this. He pulls his gaze up, and looks me in the eye. We both seem scared. Afraid of coming to the same conclusion.

"C'mere." He orders me gently, reaching out and grabbing my arms and hauling me over his lap. I go, letting Harry pull me closer. My previous fury forgotten, replaced by feart. We sit there together on the living room floor. Me, straddling his lap, facing him, leaning back against his flexed knees. There's nothing exciting and sexy about our position. This is nothing like, how we sat two nights ago. This - this is far more intimate. It is out of our desperate need to be closer. To grab onto our last shred of hope.

"Do you really want me out of your life?" He asks, his hands caressing my face, tucking my red hair behind my ear. His hands are familiar to my shaking body, no matter how many years pass.

"I'm just...I'm afraid Harry." I admit as a lone tear escapes down my cheek. That was it, there was nothing left in me.

His hands hold my face tight, as he brings my gaze to his. His handsome features are hard and there is fierce remorse behind his eyes, "What are you afraid of?" He asks, his eyes searching mine.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight against his intimate search, causing a few more tears to trail down my face. He pulls me in closer, resting his forehead against my own. "Ginny, please. Talk to me." He whispers desperately. The plea in his voice opening my eyes. We stare at each other. Our breath mingling, his eyes imploring me.

"You, Harry. I'm afraid of you, and what you could do to me." I admit, and I can't look at him. I'm too exposed, too bare. I can feel myself starting to crumble. I pull out of his grasp and bury my face in his chest, hiding myself from him, letting the sobs and fear wrack my body. My last defenses open, broken and bleeding. Harry lets me go, and he doesn't try to touch me again.

What is happening? We are falling apart together. I hate this fear in my heart. I hate that we are still miles away from each other, even though I am sitting on his lap, crying into his chest. I need to feel him. "Touch me Harry." I demand, moving my face up to his shoulder, my voice in tatters.

And he does. His hands come around me, to my back. He moves them up to my shoulders, pulling me back so we can look at each other. He's crying too, silent tears falling down his stubbled cheek.

"Ginny, you don't have to be afraid of me," He assures me, his voice tense. His hands pulling me closer.

"How can I be sure?" I ask him. A question I'd asked myself a million times these last few days.

"Because I love you." He tells me, his grip tightening on my upper arms. Assuring himself that I won't run away.

"You've said that before," I argue, pulling against his firm grasp. But I can't make much progress.

"I know. But can't you see Ginny." He emphasizes these words by pulling me closer. Ignoring every ounce of resistance I give. "Can't you see how much I need you. I am yours Ginny." He pleads, and his words sweep all the way through me.

"Harry..." I breathe out, and I cover his mouth with my hand. Stopping his piercing words. Didn't he know what he's doing to me? "You can't say things like that," I order him, resting my cheek against my hand over his mouth.

He pulls my hand away from his mouth, pulling it around his shoulders, holding me there. Face to face. "Yes, I can." He argues, with a strained voice.

"We're no good for each other." I tell him, and the argument sounds weak to even myself.

"How can you be sure? You said it yourself, you are not the girl you used to be. I'm not the boy I used to be either. I won't leave you again." He protests firmly.

"Prove it Harry," I challenge, my resolution growing. Something in his eyes change. Something I've never seen before.

"Ginny, Marry me."

We sit there staring at each other as his proposal hangs in the air. Harry's eyes determined and hard. I feel all the blood drain from my face. And then I am laughing. Full out, side-splitting laughter. I am doubled over, clutching my stomach as tears spill over my cheeks. My hysterics rings through the quiet house. I'm sure I could be heard in the farthest bedroom.

"Ginny!" Harry growls, grabbing me by the shoulders, giving me a hard shake.

"I-I'm sorry Harry," I apologize as I gasp for air, "You can't be serious?!" I ask between gasps of air. Harry's face doesn't soften in the slightest.

"Give me a half hour to go to my vault at Gringotts, and I can be quite serious." He tells me, his eyes darkening.

"Harry! Stop. That's not what I was asking for when I told you to prove it." I explain, pulling myself off of his lap, to stand. A smile coming to my lips for the first time in hours. Harry is scrambling up off the floor after me.

"Ginny, you know I will." Harry argues with me once more, and he's reaching out grabbing my left hand. His face desperate and determined. I have to stop him. Without much more thought I take his shirt in my right hand and haul him to me. Reaching up on my tip toes, I meet his lips with my own. Harry is stiff for a moment. Surprised with my actions, but as my lips slide over his, he responds. After a while we break apart, Harry still holding me close.

"Ginny stop toying with me," He grits out, his arms like a steel bar around me. Oh Merlin.

"Harry, I want you." I start, and Harry grabs my face, pulling it closer to his, "What I want more is to trust you again." His grip slackens a bit. "We've both changed a lot in these past few years. Maybe we could get to know each other again?" I suggest timidly.

The hard line of Harry's mouth turns up into a smirk. "You mean like date?"

"Maybe," I answer blushing, suddenly nervous for my somewhat backwards idea.

Now Harry is laughing. "Ginny, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asks me with a wicked grin.

I shake my head at his sudden cheekiness, but I'm smiling too, "I wouldn't go straight to girlfriend, but Is that such a crazy notion?" I ask, shoving him playfully.

"I don't know. I might be too intimidated to date such a famous quidditch player," He teases me.

Back to the same old Harry.

"Oh really?" I ask, squaring up to him, fixing him with a withering stare. He eyes me warily, his signature smirk plastered across his face. I attack, tackling him back into his couch. We collapse together, and I set to tickling, remember his most sensitive spots. I have him at my mercy, when I add, "Funny, you weren't nervous to have a famous quidditch player as your wife a few minutes ago!" I taunt, as he squirms underneath me.

His seeker reflexes are only blunted for a moment, before he quickly grabs my wrists and flips us over. "Oh, I have no doubt that will be the case sooner or later." He throws back, with a taunting wink.

I huff for a moment, looking up at the lightning bolt-scarred man above me. We were hopeless, that I was sure of. "Don't be so cavalier." I tell him primly.

He smiles at this, and kisses me on the forehead. "I love you Gin." Is his perfect response.

"I know Harry." I answer, as my body starts to tingle. He lets go of my wrists to pull us back up. We sit on the couch smiling like fools.

"So you're willing to give this another go?" Harry asks me, his voice lighter than its been in a long time.

"As long as you don't propose again." I groan, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I would do anything to make you happy." He tells me seriously, looking down at me with those same apologetic eyes.

"Fine, just stay then. That will make me happy." I dismiss his solemn mood, moving over to him, and wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his shoulder.

****"I can do that Gin." He promises, pulling me closer. And we sit on his couch for a long time not saying much of anything. Cuddling like teenagers.

...

**Author's Note: **how's that for an upswing?


	18. Five Days Time

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is up! It's super-sized just for you. This next chapter takes place over the 5 days from their conversation to the wedding. The segments consist of little snippets from their first week 'dating'.

I had some requests for a little fluff. Harry and Ginny have definitely earned some.

- I was absolutely thrilled to have over 300 followers! I never expected anything to that magnitude when I first posted. You are all are amazing, and I can't thank you enough for your support and kind words!

...

**Monday**

I stand there next to the coffee pot, chatting with Grayson about our recent investigation. I had gotten to work extra early this morning. Waking up with a smile on my face, it seemed a waste not to get started. We talk of our new strategies when out of the corner of my eye, a head red hair catches my attention.

Standing across the large department headquarters is Ginny. She looks absolutely striking. Her long red hair down in loose waves, and she's wearing a striped cream dress under her leather jacket, with dark leggings and short boots. Her face looks fresh and bright, and I am struck dumb with how beautiful she is.

"Excuse me," I say to Grayson, who I stopped paying attention the second my eyes fell on Ginny. My Ginny. Without another word to the man I had just been conversing with I make my way across the room towards her, like a moth to a flame. The smile that I woke up with this morning, back on my lips.

Of course she is surrounded by men again. They are all smiling, and doing their best to dominate Ginny's attention. Like some pissing contest. Ron was right. They really do act like they've never seen a woman before. Well, I guess I can't blame them, Ginny is exceptionally beautiful.

"Ron's in a meeting Ginny." I hear one of the men swarming around her say as I get closer to their group.

"You're more than welcome to wait with me at my desk until he's finished." Dirvish offers eagerly, and I roll my eyes. They all needed to back off. I swear I can feel my testosterone level rise, as Dirvish tries to usher her away.

Ginny, on the other hand, seems to not really notice. She is looking around the room, and appears a bit nervous. Her light brown eyes scan the large, busy room as she replies, "Well, actually I'm not here to see Ron, I'm here to see...Harry." She finishes sounding relieved, a smile coming to her berry lips as her gaze finally falls to mine.

The beast within me roars in delight, as she seems to forget all the men surrounding her. She leaves the testosterone filled huddle, and comes straight to me. It's easy to ignore all the frustrated looks I get from the forgotten men, with Ginny looking up at me the way she is.

"Hey," I greet her, my pleasure in seeing her evident. "What are you doing here," I ask, as she comes to stand in front of me. I can't stop myself from taking a step closer than necessary to her, showing her hopeless admirers who she is here for.

"Hi Harry," She greets me timidly. "I'm sorry to bother you at work..." She apologizes looking at my chest, rather than my eyes. Her nervousness endearing her all the more to me.

"Hey, it's no problem at all," I assure her, ducking down to meet her eyes. This earns me another one of her winning smiles, as she bashfully tucks another strand of hair behind her ear. My fingers itch to reach out and do that very task.

"Good, I just thought you might have a lunch break soon." She offers, her eyes are practically glowing, and I'm sure I look like a child who just got their favorite toy for Christmas.

"Yeah I do. Come on, let's go to my office." I tell her and she nods. I put my hand on the small of her back, to guide her through the sea of desks. I love that I can do this now with no looks or raised eyebrows (at least not from Ginny). We set off towards my office, but not before I send a 'thanks gents' over my shoulder to the dejected men, as I usher her away. She on the other hand, doesn't even look back.

I shut the door behind us, once we enter my office.

"What's up Gin?" I ask turning back from the door. She looks so good in here. I'm smiling like a fool and I don't care.

Ginny stands there, and I can tell she is still apprehensive for some reason. She laughs nervously and answers, "Oh, I'm just being a silly girl. Della is out of town visiting her parents for a few days, and I think I've just had too much time to think on my own." She tells me, a lovely shade of pink coming to her cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask, knowing her answer.

"Nonsense really. Just, about last night. Wondering if it was all a dream. If you meant what you said. If you were still going to be here come morning and hadn't left..." she starts to explain, and I have to stop her. I move to her, and quickly capture her lips with my own. She tastes like honey and tea, and I feel like I haven't had a drink in ages. Her lips are soft and compliant to my own. Cupping her cheek with my hand, I pour myself into this kiss, showing her how much I meant what I said. Her hands come to my arms, as she allows me to take her, unresistant into my arms. I pull away breathing hard, but smiling all the while.

"Does that help quiet those terrible thoughts?" I ask, resting my forehead against hers. I look down at her. Her light brown eyes are warm, and she's smiling brightly. I would do anything to keep that look there always. She just nods, and wraps her arms around my waist. She really had no clue the effect she had on me. I pull her close against my chest, breathing in her flowery scent. Mine.

"I am sorry for bothering you when you're working." She apologizes, and I take her by the shoulders pulling her back so, I can look at her. She's serious and melancholy again.

"Stop apologizing, this is absolutely fine. You can come to me whenever you need anything. Don't owl, and whatever you do, _don't_ ask Dirvish to check when I'm free. Just come. Got that?" I ask her seriously.

Her lips turn into a smile, when she answers, "Okay."

"Good," I reply with a wink and a kiss to her forehead. Yes, I liked this much better, than whatever we had been just a few days ago. I let her go, and walk around to my desk to put away what I had been working on before she arrived.

"But, I did come to talk to you about something. Can we sit for a minute?" She asks, taking the chair opposite my desk. I am suddenly wary. This could go one of two ways.

"Uh, yeah. What is it?" I ask her, sinking down into my desk chair, bracing myself.

"It's just that..." Ginny starts, but she isn't able to finish.

"Hey Harry. Meeting's finally over. Do you want to grab some lunch?" Ron asks, as he obliviously enters my office. I freeze for a moment, my eyes shooting from Ginny to Ron. Ron follows my gaze to Ginny seated comfortably in my office. "Woah, Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ron asks, obviously taken aback.

Oh, shite. I hadn't told Ron. I really hadn't the chance yet. He'd been in meetings all morning. Partly because I hadn't wanted to jinx it, and partly because I wasn't sure if Ginny had wanted me to. With a long exhale, I stand up to face my old friend.

"Well, we..." I look to Ginny, whose startled face turns into a small smile. Damn, that feels good.

"You two back together then?" Ron asks knowingly, and you can hear the happiness in his voice.

Ginny answers him from her seat, "Well, we're working on it. Just taking it slow." She tells her brother, her eyes never leaving mine. I am holding my breath for Ron's response. I needed Ron's support in this.

"Well it's about damn time!" Ron exclaims with a laugh. I feel the tension leave my shoulders. "Well, when did this happen? You know Mum is going to insist that we have a double wedding." He jokes, half seriously.

"Just last night Ron," Ginny answers him and continues to me, " and actually Harry that was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"A double wedding?" I joke, smirking at her in the way I know drives her mental.

She just shoots me an unamused look and goes on, "Very clever Potter, but no. I just thought that we could keep this...us just between you and I until after the wedding." to this Ron gives an indignant huff. "Of course we would tell you and Hermione." she appeases Ron, and turns back to me and continues, "But that's it. We have a lot of family coming in, and a lot of expectation placed on us. It would be nice to figure this out, not under the microscope that is the Weasley family." She finishes reasonably.

"Actually she has a fair point. We Weasleys are the worst at sticking on our noses into our family's business." Ron adds casually, leaning back against my bookshelves. I shoot a look over to him that could be easily read as 'stay out of it.' But I understand what she means. I just got Ginny back, and our relationship, or whatever you might call it, is loose at that. I didn't want to do anything to spook her.

"Okay, that makes sense. We'll just keep this between the four of us until after the wedding." I agree. Ginny looks at me gratefully. I shake my head at her, smiling. Things could never be simple with us.

"Alright, you two. Enough of your longing looks. It's lunch time and I don't want to lose my appetite." Ron, teases, pushing up from where he is leaning. "Come on, you need to go tell Hermione. And then we can all get something to eat."

Ginny and I stand, and I shoot her over a wink. She rolls her eyes playfully, but winks back.

"Oh, and grab those tissues," Ron tells me, before we leave my office. "You know Hermione is going to cry." Ron explains rolling his eyes affectionately at his soon-to-be wife's all too predictable reaction. I chuckle at how well Ron knows Hermione, and grab the box with one hand, and Ginny's hand with the other.

...

"Oh you two! I'm so happy you found your way back to each other!" Hermione tells us, as tears stream down her cheeks. She pulls me into a tight hug. "I knew you two were meant to be." Hermione adds, grabbing a tissue Ron offers her, blowing her nose. I just hug her back, amused by my predictable friend.

She lets go of me goes to Harry. "Why do you doubt me? I told you she would forgive you." Hermione tells him. I shoot a questioning look over to Harry, who just shrugs. He was going to have to explain that one to me.

"Don't say I told you so." Harry begs his brunette friend. Hermione just giggles, and moves over to stand with Ron. She's looking at Harry and I, like we were a particularly difficult exam that she received an O on.

"Stop, Hermione." I tell her, feeling my cheeks go warm. We didn't need anymore pressure on us.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you two!" Hermione tells us, as Ron pulls her under his arm.

"Alright, that's plenty of happiness in the Ministry of Magic. We've still got an hour, let's go get something to eat." Ron demands, pulling Hermione along with him, who is smiling like a mad woman.

Harry and I follow behind them. Harry shooting me his signature smirk as we walked behind them. We pile into the crowded elevator, Harry and I ending up on the opposite side of the small space than Ron and Hermione. I stand there lost in thought of the reality of Harry and I, when I feel his calloused hand slip into mine. In my periphery, I see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Lunch is exactly what I needed to quiet my insecure thoughts. The four of us went to a small pub a few blocks from the ministry. It's strange how easily we all fall back into our natural chemistry that we had built before Harry left. Joking about our days at Hogwarts. Dredging up embarrassing stories from Ron and Harry's first years of training as Aurors. We laughed, and teased, and chatted about the wedding. Harry and Ron joking about Ron's stag party this Friday, which made Hermione huff a bit. We made our best predictions as to who was going to make the biggest spectacle at the reception. Mum or George. It was a toss up.

Harry kept an arm around me the entire time. He made me feel that I belonged here so perfectly. I was sad when they all had to go back to the office. I parted with them outside the pub. Hermione and Ron heading back to let us say goodbye.

"I'm glad you came," Harry tells me, standing in front of me on the pavement.

"Me too," I agree, with a smile I could only give him. This causes Harry to grin himself.

"This is good, right? You feel it too. Don't you?" He asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder, pulling me a bit closer.

"Yes, I feel it too." I agree, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "...Harry, whatever happens with us, let's just make this a good week for Ron and Hermione." I add, and I can't keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"Sure Gin, but _nothing_ is going to happen. I won't let it," He assures me, stroking my cheek.

"I know," I admit, letting his comforting words sink in. Leaning into his calloused hand.

"Good. When will I see you again?" Harry asks me, prolonging our time together.

"Um, Tonight I think?" I answer him, trying my best to concentrate on something other than this man in front of me.

"Right. We're setting up the tents tonight at the Burrow." Harry remembers.

"Yes. But we'll have to cool it off a bit." I remind him. Thinking of my brothers ever keen eyes on my personal life. At least we won't have to worry about Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm always cool." He tells me with a wink and kiss to my cheek. Before he sets back off to the Ministry. He sends me one last look over his shoulder, and I am his forever.

...

**Tuesday**

There she is. Standing in my kitchen. I hadn't seen or heard from her all day, but damn how I'd thought about her. She plagued me everywhere I went. I hadn't felt so alive in a long time. My mind is sharp and clear somehow. Finishing work quicker than I usually do. But work be damned with Ginny Weasley in my kitchen.

Her fiery hair pulled up into a knot on top of her head. Her barefeet moving across the kitchen floor like she's dancing. I watch every curve of her reach and arch as she stirs, and tastes, and licks her fingers. The warm aroma fills my entire being. The hunger aches and grows through me, like I've never felt before, as I stand there looking at the rest of my life.

I can't watch from a distance any longer. Moving swiftly across the kitchen, I come up behind her as she continues to cook. "Hey Gin, this smells amazing," I breathe out as I put my hands on her waist. Pulling her back against me. She feels even better.

"Thanks, I figured you might be hungry when you got home." She answers me, turning her head and kissing my neck, then going back to cooking.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I whisper into her ear as I pull her back against me again. Oh yes, I was starved for something. Food would be nice eventually. My hands move to wrap around her waist. Aching to touch her.

"Harry.." She tsks me. "If you don't let me go, this is all going to burn..." she tells me weakly, as I set to kissing her neck.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made..." I reason, as I place hot, opened mouthed kisses onto her shoulder, that is beautifully exposed for me. Something I've been imagining doing since I walked into the kitchen and watched her oversized sweater fall down her pale shoulder.

"...fair point," Ginny whispers, as she arches her perfect bum back against me. Oh, she was playing a dangerous game. My appetite was becoming insatiable, and not for whatever delicious food Ginny was preparing. I quickly reach out and turn down all of the burners on the cooker. Then grab her waist and spin her around in my arms.

"I like coming home to you," I tell her huskily, looking down into her endless brown eyes. She is shining up at me, encircled in my arms. Where she was always meant to be.

"Yeah?" She asks me coyly, kissing my jaw line. Sending my thoughts places somewhere they probably shouldn't be.

"Yes." I growl out, as she flicks her tongue over my pulse point on my neck. She knows exactly what she was doing to me. Before I can stop myself, I am grabbing her chin, pulling her lips to mine. I slam our lips together. She whimpers under the force, but I just feel satisfied.

I want her to feel this. I want her to feel the force of my contentment. How pleased I am. She has been timid and very conscious of how she has been around me ever since we decided to give this another go. I want to show her just how much she affects me. It was torture pretending that she wasn't mine to touch last night at the Burrow, and damn it, we were going to make up for the lost time.

I push her back until she is pinned between me and the counter. My tongue sweeps the line of her lips, and I feel her gasp, as I push my tongue in. Her hands are grasping at my shoulders, sweeping down my arms, and tangling in my hair; driving me crazy. Her tongue is soft and hot, and she tastes like the only sustenance I'll ever need. We go at each other; grabbing and pulling, bucking and grinding, licking and sucking.

As much as I am enjoying this, being a good seven inches taller than Ginny is causing my shoulders and neck to ache from stooping to reach her, even though I have her arching back. Stopping my hands from their furious trails up and down Ginny's back, I reach down and grab her thighs and hitch her up to sit on the counter.

She gasps again as I haul her up, to a much more convenient level. Ginny breaks our heated kissing to look at me. Her breath is hard and labored, lips swollen, and her hair is starting to fall out of its knot. "I was just making you dinner..." she smirks at me from her position, as I lean over her, bracing my arms on either side of her hips.

"I'm just showing my gratitude." I reply, nudging apart her knees, so I can stand between them. She bites her already swollen bottom lip to this, which drives me mental. And I have no choice. I grab her face and pull her to my lips once again. I kiss her hard then take her bottom lip into my mouth, and suck on it. This elicits a moan from Ginny, and I bite down gently. Ginny seems to convulse against me, her nails digging into my skin through my dress shirt.

"Harry..." she breathes heavily, and it sounds like a plea, as I kiss my way to hear ear. Merlin I loved this woman, and I needed her. She grabs my shoulders, pulling my body against her, satisfying both of the aches that burned low in our bodies.

"Stay here with me," I implore her between kisses, as she grinds herself against my erection. I press myself further against her, and she throws her head back from the sensation. I love the sight of her losing herself against me.

"Harry, we are supposed to be..." she begins but doesn't finish, because my hand slips under her sweater. And the feel of her smooth skin under my hands makes me lose all my good sense. My hands grip her waist, and her breath hitches.

"Stay, Gin. I want to wake up next to you." I whisper huskily against her ear, and I see her eyes roll back in her head. My hands run up her back, and I can't help but shudder as my fingers find the clasp to her bra. Merlin, I want to rip this piece of cloth to shreds in my hands.

"Harry..." she whimpers, and I bury my face in her shoulder, shaking from the control I was trying to convince myself to use. "Harry, we need to stop. We said we were going to take things slow."

Ah, good sense. I drop my hands from her back, and grip the edge of the counter, white knuckled. She strokes my back, as I stay there leaning against her, letting my overactive hormones settle back down.

"This isn't slow enough?" I joke, chuckling against her shoulder.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you did just ask me to move in with you." She reminds me, hugging me closer to her.

"Oh yeah, that." I agree, pushing back to look at her. She's giving me a knowing smirk.

"Yeah that." She emphasizes sarcastically, rolling her eyes at my feigned ignorance.

"What can I say Gin? I know what I want." I tell her seriously, leaning over her. I see her eyes darken for a moment, before she pushes me away.

"Harry, stop being so difficult!" She scolds me with a squeal, as I quickly grab her around the waist, and lower her feet to the floor. Placing her on the floor, I give her a quick kiss to her forehead, and she smiles brightly at me again.

Knowing myself, I put a good ten feet between us. She just stands there smiling, shaking her head at me. "I'm sorry Ginny. I mean it!" I add, as she raises a skeptical eye at me. She just laughs, and turns back to the cooker, starting to put food onto plates. "We should do something to keep my mind off your body though. Unless you want a repeat of those last ten minutes." I warn her honestly, coming to stand close behind her.

She just turns into me, and hands me a plate for of delicious smelling food. "Don't worry. I've already thought of that." Ginny replies, with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" I ask her curiously.

"Harry, when are you going to understand, that I think of everything?" She jokes before continuing. "I was thinking of going to go down to the pitch and run some drills. I haven't flown in a few days, and I thought you'd like to join me? Work out some of that tension." She finishes with a wink, as she takes her plate and sits down at the large kitchen table.

"Ginny Weasley, you are so the girl for me." I reply shaking my head, sitting down opposite her at the table. "I haven't flown in ages." I tell her excitedly, digging into my food.

Ginny sips her drink and watches me. "So you like my idea?" She asks me smugly.

"I'm not allowed to propose again, am I?" I ask her with a wink. And her pink lips curl into the smile she only gives to me.

...

**Wednesday**

_Gin,_

_I'm sorry I'm sending this message to you by owl. But I really have no time. I have to go out on a mission today. We've had a report of some Dark Magic in North London. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe. Please keep yourself safe too. Spend the day with your family. I'll come to you as soon as I can. _

_Love, Harry._

_p.s. Flying with you last night made me feel 16 again. _

_Give 'em Hell, Potter. _

_Yours, Ginny_

That was the first night I slept over at Ginny's. We fell asleep on her couch, holding each other.

...

**Thursday**

"Hey come here!" I whisper to Harry, as I shut the linen closet door behind me.

Harry, who is grabbing down some tablecloths as my mum asked, just smiles at me. He was far too handsome for his own good.

"Ginny..." he breathes out, dropping the material and coming at me.

I throw my arms around his neck, as he dips his head and snogs me soundly.

"I missed you today." I tell him, between kisses.

"You have no idea," He agrees, pushing me back against the door.

"And I'm not going to see you tomorrow night either," I pout, and Harry pulls my bottom lip into his mouth. Oh, I liked this new development. I run my tongue down his, and Harry pulls me tighter into his arms. I am on my tip toes to reach him.

"Why can't Ron and Hermione just get married already. This is torture!" He growls out as he places hot kisses on my neck.

"Right? They can be so selfish sometimes..." I agree as I turn my head to allow him better access. I feel like I'm turning into goo under Harry's skilled tongue.

"Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" comes my Dad's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Harry and I freeze. My breathing is ragged from our previous activities, and Harry covers my mouth with his hand.

Uh, I think she went to the loo? I can go get her," Hermione answers almost too quickly, as they continue up the stairs. I need to remember to thank her.

"Alright, just have her come find me if you see her," My dad replies, as his voice dies away.

Harry lets go of my mouth, and we're both biting back laughter.

"Close one," Harry admits, pulling at the collar of his dress shirt.

"Too close." I agree, feeling my heavily beating heart slow. Harry smirks down at me, his eyes warm. "I guess I should go..." I suggest, not moving.

"Yes, you should." He agrees, leaning closer.

"What's one more minute?" I ask, pulling him in the rest of the way.

...

**Friday**

"Hey Ed!" I smile out, as I approach my blonde friend. My breath white from the Christmas Eve night chill.

"I didn't know you were coming out." Eddy smiles back at me, giving me a big hug.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it. We had the rehearsal dinner tonight, and I'm staying with Hermione tonight. But her mum wanted to spend some time with her. And Della told me that people were getting together for a drink." I explain, tightening my scarf, as we stand under the pub lights.

"I think we're the first one's here. Want to go in?" Eddy asks me, breathing into his cold fingers.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." I agree.

We make our way down the pub stairs and Eddy asks me how things are going with Harry. I explain our situation and he seems genuinely happy for us. As head in Eddy treats me to some of his tactics for picking up women. I am laughing at his lame pickup lines he's testing on me when I pull open the door.

The sight that greets me, makes my stomach drop. There at the bar is Harry with some red headed bimbo who has her arms around his neck. I feel my mouth drop open as he smiles and chats with her.

"Woah, Ginny." Eddy breathes out beside me. His hand coming to my shoulder. Sure I'm about to pounce on the slag touching Harry. I take off across the crowded pub, towards Harry and the harlot. Eddy is hot on my heels. Just as I approach the couple, the redhead places a kiss on Harry's neck.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry suddenly turns my direction, just as Eddy catches up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ginny-," Harry bites out sounding angry. I stand there shocked as Harry gets up. Leaving the red headed monster at the bar.

I can't be here. I can't watch this. Turning around, I search the crowded room. I notice Neville and Seamus chatting in a corner, and then I see what I was looking for, the back exit.

"What is going on here?" Harry demands as he reaches Eddy and I. It doesn't take keen ears to know that he's had a drink or two. I turn back, giving Harry a venomous look, when Eddy steps in between the two of us.

"Ha! How dare you ask me that when you just had some slag hanging all over you!" I rail, lunging for him, but Eddy catches me, holding me back.

"Are you kidding? I go out for one night and you go out for a drink with your ex-boyfriend!" Harry throws right back, his defined jaw flexing with anger.

But I'm not even hearing him. All I can see is that redhaired vixen, whispering into Harry's ear. Harry laughing and smiling in response. I was going to be sick. "How could I be so foolish? How could I let you do this to me again?" I ask aloud. The pub was suddenly very hot, making it very hard to breathe.

"Ginny..." Harry says, his voice low and worried.

"Hey, why don't you just give her some space mate." Eddy interjects, placing himself between Harry and I. And I am forever grateful, because I feel like the room is spinning.

Looking up at the two men, I see Harry's eyes flash in anger, as he is blocked by Eddy. Looking around I spot the back door. A perfect escape route. I needed to get out of this stuffy room.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hear Harry ask Eddy, as I push myself away from them, through the thick crowd.

"Going after her."

"That is my job now," Harry replies shortly, but I don't look back. I was so stupid. How did I not see this coming?

I push myself through the back door into the alleyway. But Harry isn't far behind me.

"Ginny, wait! Ginny will you stop!" Harry calls after me down the alley. Despite my better sense, I do, and I hear Harry slow behind me.

"Why the hell are you out with Eddy?" Harry asks me sharply. Oh he had to be kidding! My anger at its tipping point, I turn on my heel and walk back to him, stopping short a few feet.

"How could you?" I ask him, my voice tense with betrayal.

"What? At the bar? That wasn't what you think..." Harry starts reaching out for me, but I won't buy it. I take a step away from him.

"Well I think you're half drunk, in a bar with some redhaired slag wrapped around you, whispering in your ear, and kissing your neck. Have I missed something vital here?" I ask him hotly.

"I may be half drunk, but you're perfectly sober. What excuse do you have? Merlin, I'm out for one night and you go out for a drink with your ex! I swear if I see him touch you again, I'll hex the git. If you wanted Eddy, you should have said so on Sunday!" Harry argues heatedly, completely disregarding my question.

"You're a lousy drunk. Did you know what? And don't you dare turn this back on me! I'm not out with Eddy. I'm out with my quidditch mates. Eddy and I just happened to get here first. Half of my team is coming, along with the Larkin's and a few of the Chudley Cannons. Hermione wanted to spend some time with her mum, so I decided to go out. Is that no longer allowed?" I ask him, my face red with anger.

"Then why is Eddy all over you?" He bites out at me sharply, his eyes darkening.

"Eddy is not all over me! He was just worried about me because I walked in to see my... you chatting up some tart by the bar!" I yell back throwing up my hands in frustration.

"She's not just some tart by the bar." Harry tells me, his voice a bit quieter. Harry's face holds a bit more shame as he relays this infuriating bit of information to me. Oddly, he seems rather surprised when my hand cracks across his cheek.

"Wow, she really is a firecracker isn't she?" Comes a female voice with a Irish accent that sends a chill down my spine. Harry and I both turn to see the same redhaired harlot leaving the back door of the pub to join us in the alley way. I see Harry's face deflate as he gingerly rubs his red cheek. My blood only boils hotter.

"Kat, this is really not a good time." Harry tells the redhaired woman, as he eyes me warily. I feel my mouth drop open. They were on a first name basis?

This 'Kat' comes over to stand next to Harry. The way they look at each other is too familiar. This was not their first meeting. That I was sure of.

I look at Kat, she's gorgeous. She has to be a few years older than both Harry and I. Maybe twenty seven or twenty nine. She has dark red hair, a few shades darker than my own and has a smattering of freckles across her face and light blue eyes. She's also taller than me, just a few inches shorter than Harry.

She scans me up and down, and I wish I would have worn something other than my leather jacket over my maroon dress with racing brooms dashed all over it. I feel like a silly schoolgirl compared to this woman standing next to Harry.

"You must be the Ginny Weasley," she says with a thick Irish accent, after her thorough perusal and I blanche.

"Harry, how does she know who I am?" I ask through my gritted teeth. Harry opens his mouth to answer, but just seems overwhelmed and shuts it again.

"I'm Kat O'Connor. Harry and I are old friends... Goodness, look at you. You pretty young thing. I always wondered. Well you are just every woman's worst nightmare, aren't you?" She conjectures, shaking her head in amusement.

"Kat, if you don't mind. I think Ginny and I need to talk." Harry implores the tall Irish woman kindly. She gives Harry a very endearing, sympathetic look. And I can't stand quietly anymore.

"I can't believe I put myself in this position again! Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's sad, pathetic little plaything. Always willing to let herself get tossed about." I spit out derisively.

"Ginny, don't say that." Harry warns me, but I ignore him.

"Shut it, Potter!" I rail, as I shove into my jacket and begin to pull out my wand ready to hex his bits off.

I suddenly hear the back door of the pub swing open. "Woah Ginny, cool it!" Eddy calls out, as he joins are odd party out in the back alley, and quickly grabs my wrist, taking my wand from me. Damn Seeker reflexes!

Ignoring Eddy's interruption, I continue to rail, "This is it Harry. We're done! Don't you ever come after me again." I yell at Harry as he stands with his Ginny 2.0. Eddy quickly grabs me around the waist doing his best to hold me back.

Harry, although doesn't seem to be listening to a word I say, because the next thing out of his mouth is, "Get your damn hands off of her!" as Harry comes towards Eddy and I.

"Wots goin on out here?" Comes a slurred voice, as we all stop short to see a very inebriated Ron, stumble his way out into the alley. "Ginny and Eddy? You've come to join the festivities?" Ron asks us happily.

We all stand there frozen, feeling like we were caught red handed. I look over to Harry, who is staring right back. Our agreement to not let our relationship affect the their wedding week, obviously at the forefront of our minds. Closing my eyes for a moment, I do my best to stow my anger to give my brother a drama free, Ron and Hermione centered wedding day.

"No Ron, Eddy and I were just meeting some friends for a drink. We had no idea you and boy's would be here." I lie somewhat convincingly. Eddy seems to feel the change in my disposition, and releases me. Harry watches Eddy's hands like a hawk.

"Oh, that's nice. Eddy, it's great to see you mate! You're coming tomorrow, aren't you?" Ron slurs out to Eddy jovially. Thank goodness my brother was an oblivious and pleasant drunk. I notice Harry's jaw flex at Ron's invitation.

"Wouldn't miss it," Eddy answers back, and I can't help but smile at the foul look Harry shoots over to Eddy and myself.

"Well tha's good. Come back inside. I can still feel my toes. Let's see how many drinks it takes for that to go away." Ron tells us all, with a big sweeping gesture.

"Actually, Eddy and I are leaving. Let you boys enjoy the night." I tell Ron, wrapping an arm around Eddy's waist, just to hack Harry off. It has the effect I desire, seeing Harry's eyes flash in anger.

"Tha's fine. Jus' don't tell 'Ermione how sloshed I am." Ron tells us, as he leans against the alley wall for support. Ron didn't have much left in him. I nod and am about to pull Eddy out of here with me when Ron adds, "Alright you two, say goodbye. You innocent stand-buyers might want to turn around, these two have been all over each other all week."

Ron stands there watching us. Waiting for Harry and I to say our goodbyes. Shit.

Harry and I catch eyes, anger seething between us. Ugh! If it wasn't the night before Ron and Hermione's wedding! Reluctantly, I remove myself from under Eddy's protective arm. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to Harry, whose sour face is only fooling a very smashed Ron. On with the show.

When I'm close enough Harry whisper's out only loud enough for me to hear, "Five days. Five days Gin and you're already giving up." He finishes this by grabbing my waist and pulling me hard against him. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"If five days is all it takes for you to let some other woman lick your neck," I whisper furiously as we pretend to hug.

"Ginny stop," Harry warns me, his tone growing more agitated.

"Oh, Harry. I stopped the second I saw you and that slag together," I answer him with fake calm, pushing away. We'd hugged long enough.

"Ginny..." Harry grits out, his eyes narrow with fury.

"Don't worry Harry, Eddy will take me home." I dig, with a suggestive wink.

I push him too far. He growls out before he crashes his lips onto mine. His lips are relentless, bruising and dominating mine. I want to scream. I want to hit him. But more than that I want this night to be a bad dream that I can wake up from. I can barely think, as his lips push and slide against my own. He tastes like alcohol and his signature flavor. His stubble scrapes across my mouth and I feel myself weakening as my body responds to him against my will. His tongue urges my mouth open. I gasp and he enters, his hot tongue caressing mine. His skilled tongue pulls a moan from my throat, as his hands angle my head to deepen this furious kiss.

I finally gather the intelligible thought to push him away. We break apart, but I am still trapped in his embrace.

"You prat," I growl out through a fake smile on my now swollen lips. As I do my best to catch my breath.

"Call me all the names you want, love. You told me you two were done." Harry tells me harshly, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"And you told me you weren't hiding anything else..." I reply stoically, taking his hand away from my face. My words seem to strike his core, and he lets me go. I turn away from Harry, and head back to Eddy.

Eddy is watching me keenly, as I do my best to fight the tears that finally make their appearance.

"Come on Tiger. Let's get out of here." My blonde friend tells me, putting a protective hand on my shoulder and leading me away. We walk swiftly out of the alley, and I can't help but look back to see Harry watching me, he looks heartbroken.

...

Eddy and I make it a block before or hasty exit is interrupted.

"Hey there you two! Let me talk to you for a minute." I hear her purring Irish accent call after us. Eddy shoots me a wary look.

With a loud huff, I stop and turn back to the red headed Irish woman. Eddy stays close to my side. I'm sure more for her safety than my own. "I'm sorry but there is no chance in Hell, I am going to talk to you." I reassure the statuesque Irish woman, turning to leave again.

"I know you think I'm a terrible person, but you should hear what I have to say." She calls after me.

"Why should I do that?" I ask her hotly.

"Because I saw the way you looked back at him," Kat answers me simply. This stops me in my tracks.

Turning around I argue, "You don't know anything about Harry and I."

"You'd be surprised." She challenges, sounding a bit sad.

"Ginny, maybe you should hear her out," Eddy offers, standing loyally by my side. I stand there on the dark Christmas Eve night absolutely miserable. Giving her a frustrated shrug, I let her explain.

"I met Harry, a while back when he and Alex were in Ireland. We met in a pub in Dublin. The boys were out letting off some steam. He's a real fit boy, and he seemed to want my attention."

"Wow, I should've kept stalking off in a huff. But thank you for driving the knife deeper." I reply sarcastically.

"Well aren't you a spitfire?" Kat replies back to me, with raised eyebrows. "Listen, Harry and I were together for a few weeks, yes. But things ended. I didn't know back in the pub, that you two were together. I happen to be in London visiting some friends, and lo and behold, Harry Potter walks into the same pub that I am meeting some friends for drinks. I have a lot of affection for him. He's a good boy. We had fun. And yes we were a bit smashed, but at the bar, he was just being nice. We were catching up, that's all. Maybe it's the four martini's I drank. Maybe it's his boyish charm, but I kissed his neck. And here we are."

"How long were you two together?" I ask, not being able to help myself. All I can think about is Harry's arms around her, kissing her. It makes me feel nauseated

"Maybe three weeks. Just the amount of time he was in Dublin." She answers me, and seems genuine.

"That's a beautiful story. Now Eddy and I will be going." I tell her, making to leave.

"Hey, you realize why he spent time with me don't you?" Kat asks me as if I'm missing something. With a shake of her head she continues, "Look at me. Look at you. Isn't it obvious? He was just trying to find the next best thing." And now I am really frozen. I look at her closely. We did look alike. "You know what I found on top of his rubbish bin a few days after we went on our first date? A copy of the daily prophet with a big picture of you two hand in hand at a Charity Ball." She finishes gesturing to Eddy and I as we stand there dumbstruck.

"Do you want to know why we ended things?" she asks after a long moment of silence.

"Not that interested." I tell her quickly, trying to shake myself out of the crazy idea this Kat just planted in my mind.

"Because he called me Ginny! Can you believe that I still think that bastard is sweet?" She tells me with a laugh, as my stomach drops. "If anything I should be the one to hate you. Because you have filled every corner of his mind, and he can't even think straight without you. But alas, he is much too charming for his own good, so I can't help but root for him." Kat tells me, sounding a bit sad.

"Well, as fascinating as that all is, I really must be going," I say quickly, grabbing Eddy's arm to pull him away.

"I was always curious about you. What girl could so completely capture him? Merlin, look at you. I had no chance." Kat scoffs out, before I turn away.

I stand there considering her words when she adds, "You really know how to torture a bloke don't you. Leaving with Eddy Westwick. London is just so fascinating." She tells me amusedly. "Well, I am sorry. Really. But I've said what I can. It's up to you from here." And with that Kat turns and leaves us standing in the middle of the pavement.

"Do you want to go back Ginny?" Eddy asks me after a moment of silence.

"...I just want to go home." I answer, and we walk all the way back in silence.

...

**Author's Note: **So, you may hate me now. I understand. Remember there is a master plan. :) Go on and rant and rail, but also tell me what you thought of the fluff. :)


	19. Heartbeats

**Author's Note: ** Finally another update! It's really only been a week and a half since my last update. :) School is really picking up for the final push to the end of the semester. Updates will be much fewer and farther between. But I'll do my best.

I know the ending of the last chapter was a bit controversial. It's hard to see those we care about making mistakes.

__Lastly, this chapter is definitely rated M. )

...

_"One night to be confused. One night to speed up the truth..." - Heartbeats, The Knife_

...

Bang! Bang!

Crumpling the small paper in my hand, I shut the window in Hermione's spare bedroom.

_Ginny, _

_I am coming over. We are talking. If Eddy is there, I would send him on his way. Unless he wants to lose his favorite anatomy. _

_- Harry_

The banging grows louder. Does Harry have no common sense?

Racing down the dark hall I get to Hermione's front door, and wrench it open.

Harry stands there, his face tense.

She was going to open the door. We were talking. Banging harder on the door, I start to feel the bite of the cold December night.

I raise my hand to continue my pounding when Hermione's front door is thrown open. There she is. Ginny looks beautiful and angry. Here we go.

"What do you want?" She asks me, whispering furiously. She is looking at me like I'm mental. Of course she knew what I wanted.

"Are you surprised I'm here?" I ask shortly.

"Well, you were having such a nice time earlier, I'm surprised you cut your night short." She tells me venomously. Would she never understand?

"Of course I am going to come after you. I will always come after you." I tell her seriously. Did she not know this? How else would this night have played out? The look of anger drops from her face for a quick second, and that tells me she is surprised by my words.

"You sound much more sober." She observes standing in the doorway, eyeing me keenly.

"You'd be surprised how sobering watching you walk away with another man can be," I admit stoically, rubbing the back of my neck. If I could erase that from my memory I would.

Ginny says something else to me, but I can't hear her because I am completely distracted by Ginny's state of dress. I finally take a good look at her for the first time since arriving on Hermione's front step, and my eyes are greedily dragging up her body. "Are you trying to fuck with me Ginny?" My voice scratches out.

Confused, she looks down at herself and blushes. She's wearing my old Gryffindor jersey and knickers. And that's it. I see her shiver, and I'm not sure if it's from the cold December air breezing in through the opened door. She pulls the hem of the jersey down a few more inches. But it doesn't matter. What was she doing dressing like that? Is she trying to torture me. Dangle herself in front of me, to just pull herself out of my reach? If Eddy saw her in this little outfit, I would tear him apart.

"No! This is the only shirt I packed and that bloody owl of yours woke me up five minutes ago." She answers me hastily, blushing scarlet. I feel my pulse slow, but only for a moment. As I foolishly take another look at her. This would not do.

"Ginny, go change your clothes." I grit out, brushing past her into Hermione's flat. I cast a silencing charm on Hermione's bedroom door as we pass it, Ginny hot on my heels.

"Excuse me?" She argues as we reach the living room.

I turn around to face her, making sure to not let my gaze wander. She's looking at me defiantly. Did she always have to be so stubborn. I let out a long sigh, and back away from her, "I'm trying to be a stand up guy here, and I can't do that if all I can think about is taking off your clothes."

"A stand up guy, huh?" She scoffs, crossing my arms over my chest. I have to will my eyes not to travel there. She was not fighting fair. With a frustrated sigh, I remove my cloak and hand it over. Ginny looks annoyed, but thankfully takes it and throws it on. This was becoming an odd routine.

Now that she's properly covered, and I feel a bit more in control of my urges, I go over to her and take her chin, tipping it up. She doesn't look happy about it, but she doesn't fight me. "Did I hurt you earlier?" I ask concerned, eyeing her mouth for bruising, from when I kissed her earlier. She just rolls her eyes at me, and pulls her face away.

"Oh, Harry. Don't start concerning yourself with me now." She counters, taking a step away from me.

"I was really rough with you. I shouldn't have done that," I apologize, shaking my head. I feel a bit sick about how I forced myself on her. I swore that I would never do that.

"I am not so fragile. I can handle it," She tells me. But I can see that I shook her up. I watch her as she sits down on the arm of Hermione's large reading chair. Yes, I was a prime jackass.

"You don't have to be so brave with me." I reassure her, taking a seat on the coffee table opposite her chair. Our knees almost touching. _God, we were a mess_. I needed to make things right. I'm suddenly feeling very worn. "So, it's safe to say we don't trust each other." I exhale, scrubbing my hand over my face.

"It would seem so." she agrees tensely.

"Ginny, I did not handle things well tonight." I admit, looking up at her.

"Not our finest hour," she agrees, pulling her knees up in front of her.

"Ginny, I owe you a huge apology." I start, watching her for sudden movements. She has been surprisingly calm. It makes me nervous. When she doesn't respond I continue. "You have no idea how much I love you. Things were going so well. This week has been one of the best I can remember. If you think that she meant something to me; that I would so carelessly toss you aside...then I must have shown you nothing."

"Harry..." she bites out tensely, I can see the tears forming behind her brown eyes.

"No. Just listen. Seeing you with Eddy sent me over the edge tonight, and I really fucked up." I continue, rising from the low table and climbing onto the arm of the chair with her. She needed to be closer. Ginny scoots back further, but doesn't get up. I'd take what I could get.

"I explained to you why I was out with him. What have I done wrong here?" She asks irritably, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

"Nothing, Ginny you've done nothing... Do you remember what we talked about on the way to the pub?" I ask, hoping to help her understand my embarrassing behavior.

She thinks for a moment and then responds, "What? So this is my fault, because you were feeling possessive and threatened?"

"No, that's the reason I acted like a tosser when I saw you with Eddy." I explain, scooting closer to her.

"You mean when Kat kissed you on the neck?" She shoots back hotly, giving me a shove to the shoulder. But I just ignore it. She needs to hear me out.

"Yeah, I should have pulled her off of me, and explained everything... But I didn't, because I was distracted. I am a possessive git, and all I could think about was Eddy touching you, and all the things I don't know about the two of you." I admit, feeling a bit of my control slip on the last notion.

"There's nothing more to tell you about Eddy and me." Ginny explains impatiently, running her hand through her long hair.

"Did he touch you?" I ask her tensely, fearing the answer.

"What? We didn't sleep together. I told you that," She answers confused.

"That's not my question. Did he touch you?" I explain again, my patience wearing thin. Images of Eddy and Ginny clouding my addled mind.

"We held hands. We did kiss. Come on, we dated for four months...Harry, are you asking me what I think you're asking?" She blushes. Now she understood what I meant.

"Did you let him see you the way I saw you? Did he touch you?" I explain, not even caring of how she would take it. If he caused her to say his name...

"You are such a possessive tosser. No, Harry. I wouldn't let him. Are you happy? Because of you, I couldn't." She bites out, and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Why not?" I ask, my hope burgeoning.

"Because I never felt for him what I feel about you!" she yells at me, and I know I'm just pissing her off, but I am fighting every urge I have to kiss her.

"And what's that?" I prod. Say it Ginny. Tell me.

"Fury." she tells me flatly. I'm almost laughing. That's my Ginny. Back her into a corner, and she'll come out swinging.

"I can understand that emotion," I agree, thinking of the poor turn of events of the night. I get up to stand. Maybe giving her a little space would help?

"Well you looked like you were having a right good time tonight." She digs, standing herself. Yes, we needed to finish this conversation.

I let out a hard exhale and respond, "I was Ginny. The boys and I had been having fun. I was surprised to see Kat, but she's a good girl. We just were talking and catching up. And no, I didn't think there was much wrong with it, because I don't see her that way anymore. Ginny, all I see is you." I explain, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"She had her arms around your neck!" she counters, smacking my hand away. So we weren't there yet.

I continue, "She had just hugged me because she told me there were no hard feelings about how we left things. And I'm glad of that because she was only nice to me, and I was a self centered bastard. She told me she talked to you. She was right. I was with her because she reminded me of you. And you were moving on, so I thought I should too. I didn't know she was going to linger, and I had_ no_ clue that she was going to kiss me."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?" she demands heatedly.

"Because, honestly Gin, I never think about her. I certainly never thought I would see her again. I know that makes me sound like a prat, and maybe I am. I wasn't hiding that relationship from you. I just never thought about her to tell. I'm sure I would have told you about her eventually. The only thing that I've thought about since I've come home is you." I tell her truthfully, hoping she believes me.

She sits there quietly for a long while. "Did you sleep with her?" she asks finally, and I can see she's shaking.

"What? Merlin, no. I told you are the only one. Do you really doubt that?" He asks.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know what to think anymore. When is the next time your past will come back to haunt me?"

"Ginny I know you said you wanted to trust me more than anything. And I know, I totally fucked up, but you have to believe me that nothing happened. If I hadn't acted like a jealous idiot, I would have told her no. Explained that we were together, and left. Ginny, I'm not letting you go. We are not done, despite what you said back there." I tell her sternly.

"Well it's not up to you," She argues, and I can hear her voice breaking.

"The hell it's not!" I contest.

"This, us. It's too hard Harry. It shouldn't take this much work!" She tells me, and I see her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"How can you say that. You are worth every late night argument. Every heated debate, every sleepless night. Ginny, I love you! Do I mean nothing to you?" I ask, my voice thick and emotional. Everything we've been through, for this?

Ginny is biting her lip, I can see she's fighting back tears. She gives me a hard shove to my shoulder when she says, "Don't be thick Harry. Do you even see me? How I fall apart without you? How when you hurt me it kills me? How can you not see that you mean everything to me?"

And I can't stand still once those words escape her perfect mouth. In two steps she is in my arms, and before I can talk myself out of it, I dip my head and take her mouth. I kiss her firmly, wanting her to feel every ounce of love I have for her. My lips are gentle and slow against her. Wanting this to be different from our previous kiss tonight. I can feel Ginny's tension, but she kisses me back. As if she's unsure if she should be letting herself.

"Ginny, there's only you." I tell her, as I place open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her hands are fisting and grabbing my shirt. And she whimpers, arching back to give me more access.

"Harry, tonight was terrible." She admits, her voice breathy and pained. My Ginny. My hands move around her back, pulling her closer to me.

"I know. Never again. I promise. I am yours Ginny," I vow, my entire being giving way to her. Anything. I would do anything. My tongue opens her mouth, and I can feel her hesitation. Breaking down her walls, my tongue softly coaxes her. Then she is grabbing me tighter, my eyes screwed shut to feel every moment. My grip on the back on her arms is vise-like, never wanting to be parted from her.

She breaks our desperate kisses, and steps back. I am panting from the feel of her. Confused, I watch her. She keeps my gaze, and her eyes are holding questions that she won't voice. Then she has me at her mercy, as she pulls off my over cloak, letting the baggy covering fall to a heap on the floor.

Mouth goes dry, as she stands in front of me, looking undeniable. What was she thinking? I couldn't stop my eyes from raking up her perfect lean legs to the short hem of my Gryffindor jersey. How many times had I fantasized this very moment? I feel myself grow hard at the sight of her.

"Ginny..." My voice grits out at her warningly, shutting my eyes against her tempting body. My hands in fists to keep them under my control.

"Touch me, Harry." She commands, coming toward me, and lust fills my entire being. I'd never been able to deny her when she's asked me that before. But she never meant this before.

"Ginny, this is a bad idea." I choke out backing away, as her hands travel up my tense arms.

"Make me feel it. I want to know," She tells me, her eyes blazing. But her voice is timid. She was a fragile girl. How I wanted to show her. Make her feel me down to her core. To claim her, and take her. And as the seconds ticked later, my resolve to be a stand up guy was slipping.

"Ginny, you're upset." I reason, as my hands come up and caress her back, holding her to me.

"So are you. Make me feel better." She begs me, low and desperate. Oh, if she only knew how I was containing myself. And my defenses crumble at her next words, "Please..."

Anything.

My heart aches, as I see her desperation and uncertainty. I grab her, and pull her to me, claiming her mouth. She whimpers, holding onto me tightly. What are we doing? But all my mental questionings stop as she rubs herself against me, causing more of my blood to move southward. I feel myself groan. She's upset. She's not thinking clearly. She needs to understand what she's asked me to do.

Spinning us I press her back against the wall. Ginny moans at my taking control. One of my favorite sounds. I waste no time, and stoop down to grab her legs, pulling them around my waist. I press her back into the wall, so she can feel her effect. Feel what she's doing to me. Understand where things will go, if we don't stop ourselves soon. I grind myself against her heated core, and she throws her head back at the sensation. "Please," she moans, and I feel her words shoot down straight into me. I bite her collarbone, to stifle a groan.

Her hands come to my face, pulling my eyes to hers. We stand there, her in my arms teetering on the edge where we could never come back. If we did this, if I took her tonight, I could never walk away. I hold her gaze, my eyes begging her to stop me. Willing her to be strong for the both of us. Her hands stroke my face, and run through my hair. How could I have ever hurt her? Then she whispers out the word that tips us over the edge, "Yes."

I feel my eyes go dark. "Come here," I growl out, as I grab her face and pull it back to my own. I kiss her hard, pressing her back into the wall, and she moans against my mouth.

Her lips are at my pulsepoint driving me mental as I carry her into the spare bedroom. Kicking it shut behind me I have the where-with-all to cast a locking and silencing charm at the door. What I was about to do to Ginny, was going to make her cry out my name. I sit her down on the dresser, and stand between her legs.

I shouldn't be trusted. She is too much. Keeping Ginny safe is the only thing I'm good at when it comes to her. But I can't think of that now. All I can see is Ginny, and her labored breathing and the rise and fall of her perfect chest in front of me. Her nipples peaking through my old jersey. I want to take them in my mouth and have her whimper my name. And I do just that. I kiss down her neck to her chest through the maroon cloth.

She let's out a small whimper as my mouth covers her peaked nipples. Her hand is in my hair, holding me to her, as she arches herself closer to my mouth. I lick, nip and squeeze her perfect breasts until she is crying out and her thighs are clenched around me. Kissing my way back up to her neck, Ginny pushes me away, and hops off the dresser. I allow it, having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. Turning around, I see she seems a bit shaky on her feet. But she takes a few steps and turns back to face me.

Looking me square in the eye, she reaches down to the hem of my old jersey and pulls it up over her head. I feel my mouth go dry at the sight of her. Merlin she was perfect. My hands start to tingle as I look at her, in nothing but her knickers. Ginny Weasley is a goddess. Her red hair mussed and tousled from my hands, she has a red bite on her collarbone from my mouth, and her breasts are taught with her pink nipples tight from my mouth.

Mine. She's mine. "Ginny, you are so beautiful. You have no clue what you do to me," I whisper out huskily. As I hold my ground across the room, knowing that if I move, there would be no stopping me from taking her.

"Come show me," she tempts, her brown eyes dark and swirling. I feel my cock twitch.

Shutting my eyes for a moment, I give her one more out, "Ginny, I have to ask you this. Are you sure? And be honest, because I'm about 10 seconds away from not caring what you answer." I tell her frankly, as I reign in every ounce of control that I have left in me.

"Take me to bed, Harry."

Holy. Fuck.

And the dam breaks. I have no control left. I would do just as she asks. With a growl, I catch her up in my arms, and throw her onto the bed. Burning the sight of her in my mind. Ginny Weasley. Ditching my shoes, I climb up onto the bed over her. She sits up and grabs my shirt, pulling me on top of her. She fits perfectly against me.

I kiss her hard again, alighting the passion and fire we'd felt in the hallway. She is grabbing, and pulling and writhing underneath me now. Her breasts pressing against my chest, and I can't not have her. Pushing away for a moment, I grab the back of my shirt and pull it over my head. I see her eyes darken as she reaches up to run her hands down my chest and abdomen. Her small hands causing a shiver down my spine.

"You wear too many shirts..." She tells me as she places opened mouth kisses across my chest and abdomen.

"Right back at you," I agree, as we kiss and explore our favorite parts of each other's body. At some point my trousers are tossed across the room.

We tangle together, as we pant and moan against each other. Our bodies falling back into an old rhythm we never knew we knew by heart. Ginny. Ginny. She hums through my veins, making me a whole person. Making me a man.

I kiss her, plunging my tongue into her hot mouth. My hands cupping her face, tipping her chin up, worshipping her. She reaches, pushing down my boxer briefs, and moving to take me in her hand. I catch her wrist hauling it up by her face. "Don't do that." I command her, through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Ginny asks, her eyes hazy. I take a few calming breaths before explaining, "It's been a long year and a half..."

She smirks as I take her breast into my mouth and coax her nipple into a hard pebble. She is moaning and writhing against me as I hold her arms above her head. "Harry..." she whimpers out.

I switch my hands that are pinning Ginny to the bed, and I skim down her perfect flesh, to her knickers. I hook my fingers into the waistband, and pull them down her legs. I needed to be inside her. Tossing her panties aside, I kneel between her legs, leaning forward on my elbows. "Gin..." I grunt out as I position myself at her entrance. She sucks in a harsh breath, and tenses her entire body.

"Gin, look at me." I tell her, cupping her face. She opens her eyes, as she realizes I haven't.

"I'm sorry," she whispers nervously.

"No. You're fine. You're..._bloody perfect_. You just have to relax. Or this will hurt." I explain, kissing her. She nods and lets out a long exhale.

"Hey, I'm going to help." I tell her. This is only her second time, and her body was still not used to my size in her. My hand leaves her face and travels down her curvy body. I feel her start to tremble. "Relax," I remind her, as her legs start to tense together. Before they do, I pin one underneath my own leg, keeping them parted. She whimpers, and I tighten my grip on her wrists. "I love you Gin. You know that right?" I ask her. Her eyes are screwed tightly shut, she's biting her lip. She nods as her hips buck under my hand.

With that I dip my fingers lower. She is hot and wet, and her breath hitches as my fingers move down the small patch of hair to her heated core. "Look at me Gin," I demand as I hover over her, my fingers itching to dive. Feel the proof that she wants this as much as I do. She pulls her eyes open, and they are swirling and dark.

I watch her face as my fingers slide into her. Her eyes roll back in her head, as I feel her heated slick core. Her hands are straining against my restraint, as her hips buck against my hand. "Harry..." she moans, as I touch the bundle of nerves that causes her to arch off the bed.

"Say it again." I demand plunging a finger into her and she cries out. My body sweating from need.

"Harry..." she moans again, giving me what I want. I pump my finger in and out of her, loving her reaction to me. "Please Harry, you. I want you." She begs and whimpers, as she arches and bucks under my hand.

Those words are my undoing, and I move and situate myself over her. I let her wrists go and she pulls me down to kiss her hard. My tongue licks and caresses her hot tongue, and I can't help but push my tongue farther into her hot slick mouth, as I push my erection against her sensitive flesh. She breaks away, her breath hitching. Positioning myself at her entrance once again I take her chin and make her look at me. "Only me." I demand. Merlin, I beg.

She nods weakly, "Yes, Harry. Only you..." she breathes out, her eyes clouded with lust, and I push myself into her.

She lets out a small cry of pain, as my sizable cock, pushes into her tight body. I feel myself swell with pride at the tightness of her. She was truly only mine. Her nails dig into my back as I still myself. Waiting for her to adjust to the pain. "Are you okay, love?" I whisper, stroking her hair.

"Yes, move. God Harry, make me feel like I'm yours..." She moans out, and I don't need anymore encouragement. I pump myself in and out of her until I have her screaming my name. We're building together as I increase my speed, and her nails are drawing blood across my back, and I've never felt a sweeter pain. I don't know how much longer I can last, and I can tell she is close. I reach down between our sweaty, salty bodies to massage her bundle of nerves. She cries my name one last time as her walls contract around me.

Seeing her climax, drives me over the edge as I spill myself deep inside of her. I collapse against her, our breathing heavy and erratic. I can feel her heart beating through her chest.

"_Harry. James. Potter._" She breathes out huskily, and I can't help but chuckle. I liked hearing my full name from her lips in this context much better. Wrapping my arms around her, I roll us over. Still intimately connected. We lay there in the dark, just the sound of our breathing making noise. I've never felt more content.

Ginny, pulls herself up, and curls around me. "I missed your chest, Harry," She tells me, sounding exhausted. My arms are around her, holding her tight to me.

"Really?" I ask her smiling, my eyes closing as I settle back against the pillows.

****"Yes, it was always my favorite place to sleep."

...

**Author's Note: **Sexy times for you all. :) This is honestly the first true smut I've ever written. So...I hope it was satisfying. As always your feedback is highly appreciated. I love hearing from my friends. Which you all feel like to me. :)


End file.
